Kagome's Dream
by Feline-sisters21
Summary: Kagome has given up on her love for Inu Yasha but She found love in Sesshoumaru. She has a dream of mating him. Or is it a dream? R
1. The Dream

_This may end up being a one-shot. I haven't decided. This fic the fur on Sesshy's shoulder is a tail. I believe it is a tail so for me that is what it is._

**Kagome's Dream**

She was lying down on the soft grass by the village. A few days ago Naraku was beat and now they had time to rest. She had the full jewel and was trying to think of a wish that was not selfish or greedy. She didn't know what to wish for. But couldn't just hand it over. Soon though she felt an all too familiar presence.

Turning she saw the demon of her dreams. She had long since gotten over the Hanyou in red. He had chosen long ago. Kikyo was his mate. She would take him to hell with her. No Kagome found herself dreaming of a certain full-demon. Sesshoumaru haunted her dreams now. She blushed and turned away. She was madly in love and thought him a god.

_He drowns in his dreams  
An exquisite extreme I know  
He's as damned as he seems  
And more heaven than a heart could hold  
And if I try to save him  
My whole world could cave in  
It just ain't right   
It just ain't right_

She had it in her mind to turn and leave but he sat next to her. She could tell he wanted to talk to her. He looked straight ahead and sighed he was letting his guard down. She had worked on him for so long. She snuck past his barrier's and tore them down. He had them up in front of others but not her. She worked to hard.

"What brings you out here alone Kagome?" He asked.

"I just wanted to sit and look at the sky. Plus I needed to think." She said and placed a barrier around them.

"About what may I ask?"

_Oh and i don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful   
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster_

"I was thinking about the one who now owns my heart. He doesn't know he does. Or if he does he doesn't care." She said and looked to the sky. The stars where out because night had fallen.

"Why haven't you told this person?" She looked down. She never caught the pain in his eyes. He wanted her just as bad. During the battle with the veil hanyou he allowed him self to realize he loved her.

"Because I think he wouldn't want me. He used to despise me." She said and held back the tears. He smelled them. She would not cry. "I am weak to you aren't I? I can't even talk about this with out tears. You must surely think me foolish." She said and he cringed.

_He's magic and myth  
As strong as what I believe  
A tragedy with   
More damage than a soul should see  
And do I try to change him   
So hard not to blame him  
Hold on tight  
Hold on tight_

"I think no such thing. I believe you should tell the being be it demon or otherwise how you feel. You can be happier that…" He was cut off by a kiss. His heart skipped a beat. She pulled back and looked at him.

"Don't you get it Sesshoumaru I was talking about you? I love you I a foolish human miko from the future love the Taiyoukai of the west. Who last I checked only saw me as nothing more then…" He kissed her. Letting the passion he held flow into the kiss.

"I Sesshoumaru Taisho Lord of the West love you Kagome. I have for some time. I was hoping you would say that." He said and held her.

_Oh cuz I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on   
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster_

He kissed her again she kissed back. The passion in the kiss was everything they hoped for. He pulled her closer and held her tight. Or as tight as he could with one arm He used his tail to holder in place.

"Here." She said placing her hands on the stub. She made his arm grow back with her miko powers. Flexing the appendage he went back to kissing her. He let his hands roam her. She felt one hand ghostly go over her breast and squeeze it. She gasped at the touch.

"I want you." He whispered to her and she moaned at him. She grabbed his sash and pulled it lose. As they both stripped the other.

_I'm longing for love and the logical  
But he's only happy hysterical   
I'm waitin for some kind of miracle  
Waited so long  
So long_

He laid her down and kissed down her neck. She gave him more access. He smirked licking the spot where someday his mark would lay. Most likely that day was tonight. At least if his beast didn't calm. His hands went to their work. He placed his left on her breast. The right on her right leg.

"I…" She couldn't talk. It was way too much. He had her where he wanted her. Moving down he nipped and suckled the left breast. Switching hands the right went to the breast the left down to her core. She gasped as a finger slid inside her. She moans as it swirled and pumped her. Moaning out the name of the one causing her this pleasure.

_He's soft to the touch  
But frayed at the end he breaks  
He's never enough  
And still he's more than I can take  
Oh cuz I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on   
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster_

He adds another to her core and pumps faster hitting the special spot. She throws her head back and gasps for air. As he goes faster and adds a third he feels her walls tightening around the fingers. He knew she was about to hit her peak. He slows and pulls out his fingers. He hers her whine in disappointment.

"Are you sure? I don't want to take you if you aren't." She nods and he thrusts into her breaking her barrier. He holds still as she adjusts to the invasion. After she moves and settles she nods and he pulls out to the tip and plunges back in. this continues till she begs him.

"Faster…Harder…please." He complies and slams into her grinding into her he gets up to his demon speed. His beast had taken control. He would have her. She would be his mate and lady. Moments later they reached the climax and he marked her. Biting into her porcelain flesh making her his forever.

"My mate." He said and she fell into sleep.

Kagome woke alone. Reaching to her neck she felt no mark. Running to the stream there was nothing. She was dressed and not marked. She dropped to her knees she sighed.

_He's beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster_

Sesshoumaru watched the girl he loved heard her moaning then a name left her lips. She said his name. When she woke she bolted and went to the stream. Looking in the spot where his mark should be. She collapsed. Crying into her hands she spoke only a few words.

"My beautiful dream will never ever be true."

_I will leave it up to you. Continue or no._


	2. A dream come True

_Well people like the story so here we go._

**Chapter two**

It had been two weeks and she had the same dream over and over. She would be laying out side the village and he would come. They would confess their love then have sex. He marks her then she wakes. It was breaking her. What was a girl to do? She knew deep down that it could never happen. He hated her. Besides what did this lowly girl have to offer? She never would have him.

Sesshoumaru had been gone for two weeks. He couldn't help but wonder what it was that she was dreaming. From the moans it was sexual but she couldn't could she. Dream of him in _that _way. He had done that about her for some time now. They confess in a field out side the village then he mates with her. Marking her then he wakes up still completely aroused. (Sound familiar) He wanted her and bad. She would be his mate if she so desired. He would have to ask her.

She walked to the hill in her dream that night. Lying in the grass she looks to the sky. Seeing a shooting star she closes her eyes. _I wish I could be happy for once. My friends have the loves they desire. Inu Yasha mated Kikyo. She is now alive and human. Inu Yasha has decided to stay half demon. Sango and Miroku are married and are having their first child. Shippo is all I have left. I want to find love. But the one I do will never love me._ She thought and sat up feeling him behind her.

"How may I help you Lord Sesshoumaru?" She asked not even turning around. She stared to the village. _Why is he here? Is the little girl Rin sick._ She wondered not daring to ask.

"I have a couple of questions I would like answered." He said and she nodded to him. He sat next to her and her heart rate jumped two speeds. She was nervous.

"Well what would the lord like to know?" She said trying to sound intelligent. She stayed looking else where. She wished not to act upon the need to kiss him.

"Do you like some one?" He asked. She froze. _Does he know I love him?_

"Yes. I do but I don't think he likes me. I mean he has no reason to."

"Have you told said being?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"I don't think he would appreciate it. I mean I believe he hates me and has been known to hate who I am around. I would love to tell him but he probably would laugh at me." She said and looked down cast.

"Can you be sure I mean has he given you any reason to believe this?" _I know the answer to this I have tried to kill her. The dream was right we love each other._ He thought.

"Yes we fought before. I may have earned some respect but nothing more. What could I offer him?" He looked to her. _More then you know Kagome. I want to bring our dream to life. I want you as my mate._

"Maybe more then you think. He may just want you. Could that be possible?" She held her breath and stopped. He knew. He knew and still approached her. But how did he know?

"You know of whom I speak. I don't think I could. I believe that something's are better left…" He kissed her. Unlike the dream he started it. He broke it all too soon.

"You speak half truths because you fear my rejection. I have watched you for far to long and know you. I fell for you long ago but you wanted my brother. Now I can have you. Why do you think yourself unworthy?" She looked away.

"Because someone once said I was nothing more then a weak human who always needs the protection of his brother. I see now that is the truth. Once we started the battle with Naraku if not for you and Inu Yasha I would be dead." She said and left. _I have no need to put someone else in the protector of me. I will train and become more powerful then when protection is no longer needed I will be…_ Her thoughts were interrupted by the one she wanted to get away from.

"Why do you think I protected you during that fight?" She stopped.

"I…"

"Do you think I would protect someone I didn't want to protect? Would I defend and protect you if I did not wish you apart of this world?" She sighed he was right.

"You don't anything you don't want to Sesshoumaru-sama. I just don't like feeling helpless. The most I can do is heal and shoot my purification arrows even then not well. I want to be able to do more." She said looking to the sky.

"But there is more you and I both know that."

"I also want…" She couldn't say it.

"You want to have what you companions have." She nodded.

"I wish a father for Shippo. I consider him my son. I want him to have a full family not half of one. I want a father for him." She said.

"I would love to help you raise the kit." He said.

"Sessh…" He silenced him.

"Kagome no more. I want you to be with me. I wish one day to have you at my side as Lady of the West. I Sesshoumaru love you." He emphasized what was said with a kiss. Pulling back he looked at her. "If you let me I can help you. I can get you the training you need and then you will feel less helpless." He said and he pulled her close. He put his nose at her neck and breathed in her scent.

"I will give it a chance." She said and kissed him. He deepened it running his tongue along her lower lip asking for entrance. She complied rather quickly. He smirked. _Hopefully you will be mine tonight._ Running his hands down her sides he pushed her back against the ground.

"Milord?" she asked. Her only response was his hand running up her thigh. She gasped and he kissed her neck licking the spot where soon the mark would lie. _I can't believe my dream is actually happening or can this a dream?_ She thought but soon all thought disappeared.

He removed her clothes and his. _I can't not yet. **You and I both know she will be ours. She has to be our mate. Make her ours now.** She is worried we don't love her. **Show her we do. Mate her and pup her.** She will be scared this is her first. **Be gentle if need be but just do it.** I will be gentle but I will only do it if she agrees. I want her willingly as mine._ His demon kept arguing. His ministrations never faltered. His hand glided over her. Then she sat up.

"Let me give you this back mi…" He kissed her.

"You are my mate-to-be call me Sesshoumaru." He said and she nodded let her powers give him his arm back. After that his need grew. His left hand went to her core. Teasing it he ran the fingers over the slit. She moaned. His mouth moved from her neck to her left breast and sucked it. Licking nipping and sucking it. He tormented her with the pleasure. She groaned with the pleasure.

"Sesshoumaru I…" She couldn't think couldn't breath. She barely could speak even that was leaving. He was tormenting her with this pleasure. She moaned again and arched her back. He smirked against her soft skin. Switching sides and hands. His right went to her core and the left to her breast. As his right touched the skin of the opening it went in. She gasped. The finger inside moved slowly. Pumping swirling twisting he made her free.

Adding a second and picking up the pace his fingers were driving her insane. She started to buck against them. His mouth started to head down to her center. Kissing licking and nipping. His fingers still moving in and out of her he kissed her navel and licked it. Swirling his tongue in it she moaned and arched. Her desire tightening in her lower regions she groaned and kept moving her hips to grind on his fingers.

He added another finger and she gasped he moved even faster now slowly increasing the pace. He was making her mind lose it. The knot that was in her stomach was too much. She was bucking uncontrollably to his pace. He made it to demon speed and she just let him go. He knew soon she would cum. He could feel it. Moving his mouth further down he would catch the sweet nectar that she would produce.

"SESSHOUMARU!" she had cum and he could taste her. He loved the taste. It was sweet and was all too much. She would be his. He would mark her. Lapping at the fluid he savored the taste. Once done he moved up and kissed her. She tasted herself on him. Moaning at the flavor making him even harder. She felt him pushing at her entrance.

"Are you sure I won't if you don't want to." She nodded and he plunged in. Kissing her at that moment he swallowed the cry. He took her virginity and waited. Stilling all movement till she was adjusted to him. She pushed forward and it began. He moved slowly at first. She moaned in pleasure.

"Faster…Harder…Faster!" she cried out. He complied and picked up the pace. Her tightness making it nearly impossible to concentrate on keeping his demon at bay. The feel was too much. He would give before they would finish.

"Mine." He whispered and gave in to his demon. His eyes bleeding red and he began to pound into her core. She moaned and gasped. This was too much she began to contract on his member. He growled passionately at this.

Cuming together he bit down on her neck and marked her. He knew that more then likely she had been pupped. He wouldn't care after all this was what he wanted. She was now the Lady of the West _his _mate. The problem the other lords would not be happy. Pulling out he lay beside her.

"Mine." He said and nuzzled the mark.

"Yes yours." She said and falls asleep. He smiled. _For once this was real. I have me dream and she is now mine forever._ He thought. He would be able to feel so amazing for the rest of his long life.

Pulling the clothes over them he fell asleep. Morning would prove interest. Especially with his half brother already smelling him on the wind.

_As you all wished the second Chapter is up._


	3. The news

_/Thanks to all of you for the reviews. As you wish I will continue the story. It will no longer be a one shot. But I may ask for your help in the story. Here is the next chappie warning for all those Kikyo lover's I will be bashing her. I don't like being mean to her but I have to for once._

**Chapter Three**

**Inu Yasha's Interruption**

Night had fallen and the Hanyou was pacing he had smelled the demon hours ago. Concerned for the girl the bastard was with he wanted to go. But he had overheard her once talking to Sango. They believed she loved the guy. The hanyou could care less she was his and would bare pups for him and his mate. He would not have her leaving. But the nicer human side said it was wrong he had done enough to the girl. Inu Yasha was annoyed. Going to leave he was stopped.

"Kilala Sesshoumaru is here. I need…" The slayer slapped him up side head.

"Nothing. You don't need to save her. She is not in danger. They both are fine. I have a feeling he won't harm her." Sango said. Kagome had told her about the dreams and Keade said it may be a vision of Kagome's. It was not unheard of for the priestesses of great power to possess foresight or hindsight. She realized that maybe her sister was destined to be the lords only love.

"Why shouldn't I get out there? I mean this is…" Sango stopped him.

"It is Kagome's job to tell you but from what I know Sesshoumaru may just be able to help her with her powers and plus lets say Kagome may have had a vision." Said the demon slayer and he stopped after that. Inu Yasha walked back to his spot. Sitting in the corner and went to sleep. He would get his answers in the morning.

Morning came and out of the sleeping couple the demon woke first content and happy to have the miko in his arms. His mind replaying the previous night's events. He could still smell himself on her. His scent would never leave now. She would remain his. As the events replayed he became aroused though. Not wishing to wake her he thought of something else. The up coming danger the sleeping miko faced.

_What will I do if she is attacked or is harmed? She will need training and fast. **We will protect our mate and the pup she surely carries.** True but what if…**Don't get to worried I am sure she can defend her self enough. Plus we will have her kit with her and her friends she will be fine. But no one will have what is ours. I want HIS blood.** Our mate will have none of that. She considers him a friend._ His beast wanted his half brother dead. Inu Yasha wanted her just as bad. But Sesshoumaru claimed her.

Kagome began to stir in her sleep and he looked down. Loving her sleeping self being beautiful wake and even more asleep. He ran is hand down her back and back up. She sighed in content.

"Mate." He whispered and she woke. That word meant everything and nothing. She looked into his amber eyes with her shinning blue. They were glowing with love. But Sesshoumaru smelt something now that he hadn't before. Smiling at her. He kissed her.

"What are you smiling about?" she asked after pulling away. He went and nuzzled her stomach. Growling softly and she looked curious then it hit.

"I'm…" He cut her off.

"Yes my miko you are with pup. My child grows inside of you as we speak. I was letting it know I realize that it is there. Mate please let me protect you in this time of vulnerability. I wish not for our child to be harmed." She nodded and placed her hand on her stomach. _Our child. I am having a baby._ She smiled.

She felt him lay her on top of him. He closed his eyes and placed a barrier around them. He knew she was safe in his arms. His beast called for one more mating before the idea was completely insane. He understood. She was after all still early on in the pregnancy.

"I should go and let my friends know I am okay. Also retrieve my son Shippo." He knew that she considered the kit her child. Wanting to remain her and mate he smirked playfully.

"We will in a bit. I on the other hand have made plans for right now." He said and began the sweet torment of last night. He would be satisfied this morning.

Inu Yasha woke that morning and left. He was on his way to get answers when just out side the village Kikyo stopped him. She was in the way.

"Do you plan on running to her every time you want children? I will not have it." She approached her mate and he caught wind of her scent. She had been with another. A human male had been with her in their bed. He growled. She looked shocked.

"You bitch you talk to me about being faithful yet you bed another. Die!" he attacked her. He was furious with Kikyo. How could she then again he should have known. Once he caught the scent of Naraku on her. He tore her apart with his claws. Once done he ran to the spot his brother was at. He could smell that they had mated.

After he got there he smelt the demon barrier. It was powerful but he didn't care he ran at it and was thrown back. Growling he pulled his fang but the problem it didn't change to its fang form. It was still the rusty sword. Growling he sat on the ground. He would wait.

They had finished yet another bout of love making. He would never tire of her. He stood and got dressed. Helping his mate to her feet. Once they were both dressed he pulled Tenseiga from the ground and called his youki in. he would not let her be harmed.

"Inu Yasha before you ask I will explain things in a bit first off I have to see my son." Said Kagome and she held on to Sesshoumaru. Inu Yasha didn't feel right. At that moment he lifted his head. His eyes red and he was pissed.

"Kagome I don't care if you explain things you will be screaming for me to fuck you harder in a moment." He said and charged. Sesshoumaru grabbed her and leapt into the air and away from his brother.

"Inu Yasha SIT!" BANG! He hit the ground and was out. She made him hit the ground hard. She put the Tetseiga next to him. He was dragged back to the hut and they sat down far away from him and explained things to the others Shippo now sitting in his new fathers lap.

"So Kagome what are you going to do now? I mean you have no reason to stay here." Said Miroku but she smiled.

"True I don't need to stay but you are all family to me any way." Sango looked as if she was about to cry. Kagome noticing this hugged her sister.

"I don't want to lose my sister." She said and Kagome sat next to her.

"I will come and visit. You need to worry. Now about mating the monk. Get him off the market before he is gone. I know you two love each other. I can't wait to receive notice that you two will be getting married." Said Kagome.

Inu Yasha walked in and growled. He had been turned back at the moment and saw his older half brother sitting with Kagome. They were talking and the growl alerted them.

"Okay Inu Yasha I will explain a few things." Telling him he growled deeper. Sesshoumaru put a protective arm around his mate he watched the Hanyou in red get more furious. As Sesshoumaru moved to defend his mate.

"Hanyou you will not harm my mate and pups." He said and growled a warning. Kagome blushing having not mentioned the child now growing inside her. Sango gasped and hugged her sister. Shippo getting excited and Inu Yasha getting angrier.

"Kagome may I talk to you alone?" asked the slayer. Kagome nodded and walked with her sister to speak alone.

The two went to a near by spring and got in. As they spoke of what they would do the guys sat not saying a word. Sesshoumaru could tell a fight was going to happen. He knew they would be endangering his mate's people. He stood and ran out with his demon speed. Inu Yasha behind him.

"Sesshoumaru you stole my mate to be. I will have to kill you and the pup. Then mate her myself." Said an enraged hanyou. He growled and was changing even with his sword at his side. The power of needing a mate was over powering the Tetseiga. He howled.

"Sango we need to go to the hill. Some one is going to die." Nodding they left the spring. Getting dressed and arming themselves. Kagome prayed they got there before something bad happened.

Arriving the girls were shocked. Inu Yasha was demon but had the sword at his side. Kagome nearly fainted. She knew the danger of what she was going to do.

"Inu Yasha please calm down. Come and let me talk to you." She said but it went upon deaf ears. Sango knew someone would die. She ran to the middle of the fight there would only be one way to calm a male when enraged over a chosen mate. Present a suitable other. The suitable other would need to beat the male.

"Kagome can I ask you something?" Kagome turned.

"What?"

"Would you be pissed if I told you I wanted to be Inu Yasha's mate?" Kagome was shocked but shook her head no.

"Of course not. I have his brother." Sango nodded and ran to the middle.

"Inu Yasha I shall fight you now!" Said the demon slayer. Her black hair flying loose to show she is indeed a female wishing to find a mate. He growled and glared at her.

"Beat me wench and prove you are suitable to be mine." She nodded.

"I need to able to use a weapon you only claws." He nodded and growled.

"Fine." Was all he said before lunging into attack claws ready and sharp for shredding her. If she lost he would need to kill her. She would not lose to him.

_There you have it. Review please. Let me know if you like the twist._


	4. A new beginning

_Well look I am so loved. I have another chappie for you all. Short lemon hope you like._

Chapter Four

Once in front of the slayer Inu Yasha swept his claws and nearly hit her stomach. She jumped back and threw her Hirikotsu at him he dodged it both times. She looked at him and stood ready throwing it again he dodged and she pulled her sword and threw at him. Nailing him in the shoulder. He growled he was hurt but not done.

"Inu Yasha I win." She said running to him she used the boomerang to pin his claws and body to a tree. He growled. He lost and to a human female. She could cut him in half right now. Or she could cut his arm off. Either way he lost. He was frustrated. She looked concerned at him.

"Please Inu Yasha stop. I want the one I know back. I have proven suitable. Now please stop. You know this isn't right. If you truly cared you would let the other go." She said and bowed her head. Dropping the weapon and pulling the sword. Knowing she was taking a risk. She turned her back.

He stood frozen. She was not pushing him. He looked to the female he wanted and the one who beat him. He was confused. He turned back to the half demon. Inu Yasha the half demon saw everything. He was shocked. He remembered the words spoken before the fight started. She had asked first then came. He walked to Sango putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Inu Yasha I love…" She turned and saw the half demon not the demon or human. She smiled and hugged him. He hugged her back and after a few moments. He realized what they needed to do.

"Sango you need to talk to a certain monk and we need to mate soon." He whispered. Blushing she nodded and walked to a lecherous monk Inu Yasha turned to his brother. Knowing he must apologize for bothering him. He knew he needed to apologize to his now sister.

"Sesshoumaru Kagome I am sorry. I guess I was foolish." Kagome smiled sweetly and walked to her new brother and hugged him. She heard a growl.

"I know you didn't see it before. But you have always had some how was more suitable for you. When she asked if I would be angered by her mating you I was shocked. But now I am not so much. You two understand the other more then anyone else. Be happy Inu Yasha." She said and went to Sesshoumaru. Smiling she kissed him.

"Brother don't do that again." Nodding he smiled. Sango came over and held the hanyou's hand. Miroku left after she told him what had happened. Sango looked at her soon to be mate. She leaned on his shoulder. They walked off into the woods. Sango was nervous and her love could smell it. She thought it ironic. She was a demon slayer about to become the mate to a half demon. One that only a year or so ago she was trying to kill.

"Sango I love you I will not hurt you." She looked at him and kissed him.

"Mate me Inu Yasha." She said and surrendered herself to him. He kissed her and passionately. Slowly roaming her body. They got rid of the others clothes. He had her on the ground. They were at the god tree and didn't know it. He placed a finger in her core. Pumping her she gasped bucking against him.

"Inu…I…INU!" She came in moments. He pulled his fingers out and licked them and tasted her. He made sure to clean his fingers in front of her. Kissing her so she could taste herself. He kissed down her body. He found his mouth over one breast as one hand teased her center and the other fondled the other breast. Her torment started again.

She would torment him one hand went from his ears to his neck the other went further south. He gasped as it slipped around him. He bucked forward. She smirked flipping them and started her torture on him. Her hands floating down him and he started panting. Not thinking his love would have these talents.

She kissed down from his lips to his neck. Her hand on his neck followed its partner. Both brushed his erection and went to his thighs. He groaned and purred. Her hands glided up and down his legs then went to his totally erect member. Slowly stroking it she received a moan out of him. She started to rub his balls and stroke him. He was in pain and pleasure. Grabbing the manhood she pumped slowly at first. He groaned.

"S…Sango!" Her hands moved faster and he started to buck against her hand. Moving harder and faster squeezing ever so slowly. He finally had enough flipping them he placed himself at her entrance and pushed forward. Waiting when he reached the barrier.

"For a virgin you certainly have a talent." He said almost seeing red. His eyes were slowly changing. "Are you ready?" She nodded and he shot forward breaking her maiden head he stilled. Waiting for her to adjust he would not move. She pushed up to signal him. He licked her tears and started a slow pace.

His pace started slow and he did slow and long thrusts into her. She moaned and pushed up. She tried to get him to go faster. The pressure gaining in the lower regions. She needed a faster pace. He was not going fast enough.

"Faster….Harder….Faster" as if that was enough he slowly gained in speed. He knew they needed to get going. He could feel part of him begging for release but he wouldn't yet. He would wait for her. He pounded into her core loving every moment of her body. The sweat creating a second layer. She would be his.

"Inu Please." She felt it coming. As he let his demon go he knew it wouldn't be long. Her walls contracting around him. As he saw red they both came. He bit down on the junction between her neck and shoulder. She bit back and they marked each other. Pulling back from her neck he licked the wound.

"Mine." He said she nodded. He pulled out as sleep slowly claimed them. "I love you my Sango." She laid on his chest as he pulled the fire rat haori over them.

"I love you too my Inu Yasha." She said and went to sleep. They both slept peacefully in each others arms.

Sesshoumaru had summoned his cloud as Sango and Inu Yasha walked away he needed to get Kagome home. He was flying when he saw his mate dosing into sleep. Holding her close he went to another clearing. He saw Rin and Jaken knowing the little girl would be happy to have a new mother he landed.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Yelled a hyper Rin she ran to him and hugged his leg. "I am so happy your back you also brought Kagome." He nodded and place the sleeping woman next to Ah-Un and her kit next to her.

"Isn't that the wench that…" Jaken was hit.

"Jaken you will not speak of the Lady of the West that way. I mated her. She carries my heir as we speak. You will respect my chosen mate. Inu Yasha has earned my respect as well for mating a stronger woman. Mating the slayer he travels with instead of the undead bitch that fucked Naraku on a daily basis. If she were alive she would have carried a pup." Said and Jaken bowed begging for forgiveness. He got a crash course in flight like normal.

As Sesshoumaru watched he saw that he finally had a family. A pup on the way and already a son and daughter. Though adopted he had them. He would raise both as if they were his own. He watched as Rin slept next to Ah-un and her new mother. The kit asleep in the middle. He would make sure every one of them where safe. Jaken would be the next issue. Then again the idea of the toad being purified was intriguing. He sighed he would then need one that would respect his chosen mate.

"I will need to think on this." He said to no one and looked at his family. He would have smiled but he was in the open and no one would see that smile. His mate could though same with his children. Standing he walked to his new family. Throwing Tenseiga into a near by tree he placed a barrier around them and went to sleep. He would deal with the disobedient toad in the morning. Now he needed rest and to make sure no harm came to his children, mate, and unborn pup.

Morning came and Inu Yasha woke to the smell of his mate. He nuzzled her neck and smelled the change he like his brother gave his mate their first pup while claiming her as his mate. He knew one thing though male or female he would have a strong child. He nuzzled her stomach and licked it.

Waking to the feel of a tongue on her stomach she giggled. Opening her eyes when it stopped she saw her new mate. Leaning up they kissed. He pulled back and held her.

"Sango you're pregnant." She froze then hugged him tighter. She was happy after pulling apart she rested her hand on her stomach. Looking at her husband.

Standing and getting dressed they went to the village to tell Keade the news and find a place to call home and raise the little one.

Sesshoumaru woke followed by Rin. He looked around and saw Jaken asleep outside the barrier and his mate sleeping with his tail around her. Her head in his lap. He slowly got up and pulled Tenseiga from the tree and went hunting. Rin sat near her new mommy and waited. Jaken had woken and was furious.

"Stupid humans making my lord weak. I will be rid of you all." Rin Screamed knowing what was about to happen when Shippo woke.

"No! FOX FIRE!" With strength he never knew he had he attacked Jaken. (A/N I hate that toad. New poll how many of you want him dead?) Jaken was knocked out. Shippo walked back to his mom and tapped her. She groaned and then woke.

"What happened? Rin nice to see you." The little girl cried and ran to Kagome.

"I thought I would lose another Oka-san. Jaken tired to attack you." Kagome got the oh really look on and glared at the unconscious toad demon. Right at that point Sesshoumaru entered with a boar and some fruit.

"What happened here?" Shippo answered.

"Jaken attacked Oka-san when she was sleeping. I protected her and used my Fox fire and knocked him out. Then I woke mommy and Rin began to cry seeing mom was okay. Rin nee-chan is sad because we thought we were going to lose Oka." He said and looked to his father figure.

"I will deal with Jaken later. You did the right thing Shippo." He said and started the fire.

"Sesshoumaru Rin fell asleep again. Can you move her please so I can help with breakfast for them?" He smiled and shook his head no.

"Me and Shippo will make breakfast you rest. If I move her she will wake." He said and made to stand when a little hand grabbed his tail.

"Papa please stay. I'm scared." Said the little girl. He patted her head.

"Rin your father and your brother are going to make breakfast. How about you turn around and watch? That way you can still see him." Nodding the girl turned and laid down facing the fire. Sesshoumaru felt the grip loosen and he started the boar and handed out the fruit.

"Mate is she okay?" Kagome was petting her daughter's hair. Rin was slowly eating her breakfast.

"I think she is still a little frightened by what nearly happened. She has seen so much but I am mom and I could have died. She will be fine but needs to be with me for awhile. I have a question though. How…" He knew exactly what she was thinking.

"I believe for half-demons it is four to five months." He said and she nodded and leaned on him. "Shippo you may come and sit with us." Said Sesshoumaru and the kit ran to his father.

"Daddy is the boar done yet I am hungry?" asked Rin and her stomach growled to emphasize the point. He put Shippo next Kagome and walked to the meat. Checking it he nodded and cut it up. He passed it out he ate some then they all got ready to leave. By now the toad was up and had some breakfast.

"Jaken I will need to speak with you when we return for now you will be riding Ah-un and in so will the children. You will not touch them or say anything to them understood." Bowing and was about to question as to why when he realized the children probably told him what he was going to do earlier. The Kit would be riding with him.

"As you wish." He said and hopped on. Shippo was sitting behind him. Then Rin but he couldn't try anything the kit was watching. He grumbled. He was unhappy with it and then at home he would be in serious trouble.

Sango and Inu Yasha approached the village the couple was met with cheers and praises. They walked to the old Miko's hut and walked inside. Keade smiled knowing they were happy. Also hoping for her blessing and to receive a home.

"Ye seem happy today Inu Yasha and Sango." Blushing they answered.

"We are mates. We hope for your blessing and a home in your village." Nodding the miko blessed them and showed them an empty hut near by.

"I hope ye live happy lives." Keade said and went home. Miroku had left to the village where the young lady that had said yes to baring him children. He was not bitter he had known. She had inadvertently told him she wished to mate their hanyou friend. He was happy for her.

The one they needed to look out for was the lord that wanted her. He would come to kill her lover. Inu Yasha could take him though. Setting up the hut she put her large weapon on the wall as well as the Katana and Inu Yasha put the Tetseiga out of reach of little hands. They would be parents soon and no children need to get hurt.

Have set up their hut she went and got some food for the house and set to making breakfast for them. Of course more then needed for her because she was eating for two or more. _After all he is half dog demon._ She laughed.

The castle was amazing it was large and white with silver. The grounds were well kept and had no weeds. There were fruit barring cherry trees and Sakura trees. Then there was Fuji apple trees. She loved the place. Once on the ground she stood and looked around.

"Take Jaken to the dungeons and make sure to get the staff away from him. Then make sure the maids prepare another room and for the kit. Also put another wardrobe in my room full of kimono's for a female I now have a mate." He said and walked inside to the main hall.

"I have a few things to do first. I will join you at dinner. Rin will show you around." With that he left. Rin being a good tour guide showed the two around and they rested in the garden not noticing the two eyes watching them in anger.

_Sorry for the chapter. But anyway the next one will be longer._


	5. Miroku's new friends

_I love the reviews. I got only a couple responses to my question but both the same answer. I will wait to do it till I get more. So here it is again. Shall I have Jaken get killed or let the ugly toad live?_

**Chapter five**

Kouga watched from a distance and growled quietly. He was to be the mate to the young miko now Inu Yasha's older brother was her mate and gave her a child. He could be rid the child but the mate even in anger he knew better. Unless she willingly left even then it was unlikely because she seemed happy. Growling again he watched in anger. He could feel his need growing. He knew that Ayame wanted him and would be a good mate.

Kagome was like a mate to him but then again he was loosing interest but still he didn't like her hurt. But her aura radiated joy. So why was he pissed at the idea. He was confused so he leapt off the wall and headed north to get home. This meant no getting "his woman". He didn't believe that now. He was finally realizing he was wrong. She was not his.

Kagome sensed when he left. She guessed he had realized the facts and ignored it. She would be more concerned about the growing child inside her. This baby that was created in love. She would love the child no matter what. But the father was a different story. He hated his brother and was known for not liking Hanyou's but he had just created one by mating her. Then again it could be full demon because she was a miko.

"Mama what you thinking about?" asked Shippo and she smiled.

"Your new sibling." She said and placed a hand on her stomach. She then looked to the children. Smiling and pretending to be okay. _Sesshoumaru what will you do if the baby turns out Hanyou. Will you love it or will you shun me and our child._ She thought and walked with them to the dinning room for lunch.

Sesshoumaru was worried he knew Kagome by now would be thinking he would desert them because of the pup. It could turn out half demon. He would never leave her or the child but he would never have an heir. The lords would never let him name a Hanyou heir and he would never be with another.

"What can I do to make this work?" He thought and knew the best way to answer that would be to speak to the lords that were coming. He would need to announce his mate. He had looked through books and scrolls to see any answers to the questions he had. But nothing was brought forth. He needed to be with his mate though.

Walking the halls he came to a picture. It was of his father and mother. Smiling he noticed something. She was beautiful long black hair and had a beautiful silver Kimono on it with a gold dragon on it. Her ears hidden by the wave of her hair. He placed a hand on the picture. But he noticed something was off. Like it was hiding something from the world. He remembered his mother always seemed off. Like her demon blood was not natural. Like she was turned into a demon not born one. He had asked his father about it. Got no answer but he never pushed it.

"Was my…" Running back he grabbed a book and scroll on mating. The scroll covered mates and what the effects are. But something caught his eye. It said that in the case of humans they bare hanyou's unless the human can be changed to a demon. But not how. He was confused. Would he have been a…

"KANTARI!" He called and the servant appeared. Bowing.

"Yes milord?" The girl asked.

"Search this entire library and find information on my mother and look for information on how humans can change to demons." The servant nodding. He left and went to the dinning hall. He would need to talk to Kagome. She would want to know everything she can. Entering the dinning hall he saw them eating. Taking a seat he waited for them to finish.

"Rin, Shippo will you go and play out side. Take one of the servants with you I need to speak with your mother." Nodding the kids left.

"What is it?" She asked scared to hear the answer.

"I found that I could very well be having a full demon child also that like we both think it could be hanyou each case I would love the child. But If you could be turn demon we would have a full blooded pup and me an heir. But I also realized I could have been Hanyou like my brother." Kagome looked up.

"What?" Confused meaning she heard.

"My father turned my mother into a demon to make me an heir. That would be why she always beat herself and never once liked what she had become. She was once human." He said and remembered a fight he over heard between his mother and father.

**Flashback**

A young Sesshoumaru sat out side his parent's door. Hearing yelling and not understanding. His mother screaming about something but his father growling in anger. Wishing he knew why his mother was depressed all the time. She was always happy around him but he knew she was faking it for him.

"Why couldn't I remain the way I was? You didn't even ask you did! I guess like that I wasn't good enough!" She yelled Sesshoumaru winced.

"I NEEDED AN HEIR! A LORD CAN'T NAME A HANYOU AS HIS HEIR! SO I MADE IT IMPOSSIBLE FOR MY SON TO BE ONE! I MADE IT SO HE COULD TAKE THE TITLE AFTER ME!" Said his dad and Sesshoumaru winced again the young four year old walked away. Because he didn't want his ears to bleed. Next thing he heard was a scream that shook the castle. Running back he saw his dad with blood red eyes and his mother dead. Inu Taisho left and didn't return till four months later with another human that was carrying a half demon child.

**End Flashback**

He never wanted to end up like his dad. He would not force Kagome. If she wanted the half demon pup he would do anything in his power to name their first son heir. His mate meant the world to him. He became cold so he would never hurt and be hurt. He had hurt many but was never hurt in return. Till she came. His mate the girl walking next to him with their first child inside her.

"Are you going to push me away when the…" He stopped and turned to her.

"Never. I am asking because if I am correct my mother was forced into changing. I will never do that. I want you happy." He said and nuzzled her neck. Think about it. He remembered another fight when his mother brought up the fact his father said the same thing.

"Kagome I want to tell you something though." She turned.

"I might need to send you away." He felt his instincts beginning to call for a demon mate.

"Why?" He knew now why his mother was forced. His father never meant to that is why they fought.

"Because I might end up doing what I said I wouldn't. I would change you against your will." She went wide eyed. "My demon blood longs for you but wants at least one full demon child. Please understand I would try anything to make it okay for a…" He saw her nod and cry calming his beast recognizing the same thing his mother used to do when no one was looking.

His beast howled. Wanting her pain to vanish. _**Mate not cry. Mother cried. **We cause it. She wants to remain human. I will send her out crying if only to protect our child and mate. **Must have full. **No I will not be like my father and force her. Either you allow her to chose or we both lose her. Even if I must lock my self in those dungeons I will not harm her. **Must not lose mate.**_ The beast calmed at the knowledge of losing its mate. He calmed his aura and Kagome looked up.

"What?" She never finished.

"My beast was going to force you to be demon. I calmed it. I will do what is necessary to protect you and the pup. Even if it means sending you away and locking myself in my dungeons. I love you and will protect you even from myself." He said and pulled her close. His beast whimpering in the back ground remembering the fights his father had with his mother over what happened.

"Will you join me in a walk?" He asked and Kagome nodded and walked to the garden she loved this one. He had at least three one for Rin. One for himself and then the main one. It was amazing. The one they were walking through was Sesshoumaru's personal garden. This made it so he had a place to think and let down his guard for even a moment. Now he had a mate so when alone with her he could be the real Sesshoumaru.

Miroku had originally decided to go back and be with the girl who had said yes but. He thought he would wonder. Considering he wasn't pressed to be somewhere he would go at his own pace. Walking the lands and meeting people would get him money and he would maybe settle down. Currently heading to the east he would probably visit Kouga and inform the wolf of Kagome being mated if he didn't know.

As he wandered the land he fought a few demons. He sort of wished for a companion he was alone and needed to have someone to talk to. He missed the days when his friends were with him. Even Sango hitting him over the head. It was still around noon and he would need some food. He was about to rest when he heard a familiar attack being called. Also sensing the aura along with it.

"DANCE OF BLADES!" he had felt her presence and figured might as well check it out. As he approached he saw Kagura fighting numerous demons and her sister Kanna behind her. He noticed the wind demon was having problems. There were many of the others and one of her.

Throwing his sutra's and running in with his staff. He fought off most of them. Occasionally the two demons that were created by Naraku would help. Between the three of them the demons were killed. Kanna not doing much would absorb the attacks and shoot them back at the demons.

"What business do you have here monk?" Asked the wind witch.

"I was simply passing and heard you. I figured I would repay you for your help in the defeat of Naraku. I will be on my way now." He said and left the two demons there. Kagura looked at her sister and noticed the quiet child following the monk. Rolling her eyes and growling she followed.

"MONK WAIT!" Miroku stopped and turned. Seeing the demoness's running to him.

"The name is Miroku and what can I do for you two?" He said gently.

"We owe you our lives. Besides you look lost the village is the other way." Smiling.

"I know this I am simply wondering now. Lady Sango is now Inu Yasha's mate. Lady Kagome is with Lord Sesshoumaru. Shippo is with Kagome and Kouga if he hasn't figured out that he can't have Kagome he is with Ayame. I on the other hand am a monk and wondering the lands for a while longer. I only wish traveling companions. Maybe even the occasional helping hand when fighting. Nothing more." He said and headed east again. The girls nodded and followed the monk. Kagura thinking for once she won't mind having to listen to someone especially if they aren't Naraku.

Miroku was exhausted by night having fought five more demon ambush parties and one particularly large ogre demon he was tired. He sat on the ground having started the fire and Kagura catching dinner he stared at the flames remembering his traveling companions and him missing the fights and the laughs. Kanna sensing the pain.

"Would you like?" She held up the mirror and Miroku shook his head.

"Sorry I won't I know that those times are over." He said and stood. He needed to get over Sango move on. _I loved you lady Sango_ He thought and laid down knowing he was probably going to never go back to the village.

Sango felt bad for some reason. It was like she knew what she had done. Miroku had been in love with her but didn't make a move. But then again she never gave him the chance. Now she was pregnant and mated. Happy though. She just wanted to apologize for hurting him. She leaned on Inu Yasha and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Asked her mate. She looked at him and kissed him.

"I feel bad for the monk. I hurt him. I bet he is alone right now. I just wish I would have told him long ago when I figured it out. I love you Inu." Kissing him he held her.

"We know he will return and then he will be with another girl." Sango nodded and took a nap. She loved him. He was always there.

Inu Yasha had known that Miroku loved her. Miroku had said so one day when the women were bathing. He was in his usual spot.

**Flashback**

Inu Yasha was in his tree and waiting for the women to return Kikyo hadn't shown for weeks and he was worried. Not realizing at the time Kikyo was fucking Naraku. Miroku sighed and looked to the direction of the girls.

"Don't even think it monk. I don't want to be sat because you want a look." He said and Miroku glared at him.

"I am not that bad. I love Sango and only see her in that way. I only think any perverted thoughts of her. I just wish she would give me a chance." He said and Inu Yasha nodded.

"Maybe if you didn't run to other women and asked if they would bare your child she would. Maybe even if you would tell her and not grope her. Follow your own advise." Said Inu Yasha and sat there watching the Monk.

**Flashback End**

He would never tell Sango that he knew of the monks feelings back then. He guessed she knew though. Right now she needed rest. After all she was with child and needed to relax. He hoped he was right. He believed his friend would come back but would the guy have someone?

Sango cuddled closer to her mate and went into a deeper sleep. She would sometimes think of what the child would be lick on other occasions dream of several children with the Hanyou she currently was using as a pillow. Lastly more recently they were dark and depressing.

_Sango's Dream_

She stood in the forest she could see it was night and dark. She heard her son running ahead. Only problem was it looked like Miroku. Once entering a clearing she saw Inu Yasha and his daughter then Miroku and his son. Kagura and Kanna in the back and smiling.

"Sango my mate what happened. You birthed Miroku a child? You betrayed me!" She gasped not remembering. But the boy at Miroku's side was hanyou.

"No I didn't that is not my child. I only have a daughter. I don't know where that boy came from. He is Miroku's and some other females. Not mine." She said and then ran to Inu Yasha.

"But If you don't…" She cried and bent down.

"Why must you trick him Miroku?"

"To get you back. I loved you and you mate him. The one fucking Kikyo how had Naraku in her as well. This boy is…"

_End dream_

"Inu…" She mumbled and cried. She was tossing and turning. She wouldn't relax.

"Sango wake up!" He said and shook her.

"Inu Yasha don't ever leave me." She said and cried. Her heart racing and tears streaming.

"I won't what were you dreaming." She explained the entire sequence and he was shocked.

"I had that dream before but from my point of view." He said and held her. Knowing that it was more then likely a sign trouble was coming. In the form of a hanyou boy. Fathered by Miroku. Mothered by either Kagura or Kanna. He was worried. Because he knew if she was following the child it would cover up the scent of the mother.

"Sango you know I love you." She nodded and buried her head in his chest.

"I love you too."

Kagome looked out her powers saying trouble but she didn't know where it was but she could feel it and knew it had to do with her friends. Looking to the direction of her friends she sighed.

"Kami look over them. Sango is in no condition to deal with another lose." She said and walked into the palace. Sesshoumaru was waiting for them. She had sat in his garden for hours. Inner was coming and then she would put her children to bed. She loved her life right now. But she was worried because of the feeling she was getting. She had a feeling one of her friends was with the wrong people and would be hurting each other.

_Okay another question along with the previous. Which should it be Kagura or Kanna? I have an idea both ways. Or should there be another surprise._


	6. Chapter 6

_Here we go. I got you the next chapter._

**Chapter Six**

She ate dinner and put the children to bed. As she walked to the room she stopped in front of a window. The moon light coming through to light the hall. She loved the night. Tonight was a half moon. As she stared out she never noticed the change in her appearance. Nor her mate behind her.

He was surprised that she was demon but more surprised from the kind. Moon Demons were rare enough but silver was a different story. Moon demons were a kind of Dog demon. Just a lot more powerful and deadly. He also heard Miko powers were of no use against them considering they could use the powers.

This was good that meant the pup was full demon and was a moon demon. If the dog demons mated a moon demon it was full moon demon no matter what. He had a very powerful heir. He walked up behind her and held her. She was completely unaware of the change.

"Mate I believe I know what our pup will be." Kagome turned. Her eyes shined in the moon light like moons them selves. They hint of silver in a sea of blue. Her family was the Moon demons of the night he could tell they had a connection with the sea.

"What a Hanyou or a full?" She asked and he smiled.

"Full for my mate you are a demon. A very rare kind as well. Follow me and see for your self." She nodded and followed He walked to there room and pointed to the mirror. She looked in and gasped.

"What how…." She said and looked to him. He approached and kissed her.

"You may have been from birth and your mother sealed your appearance. You are a silver moon demon and the ones of the night meaning you go threw heat one day a month and it is on the full moon. Moon demons are a type of Canine demon that only shows up once in awhile for there home is the moon. Some will mate there own kind while others will mate dog demons here. Silver Moon Demons are even rarer considering that would mean heritage is pure. Meaning they mated at one point a Miko Inu Youkai." She was shocked.

"I will need to…." A blue light shined in the distance. As she felt her mother come through with her brother and grandpa. She was curious. They were approaching fast. As she changed into a kimono. Kagome turned and kissed Sesshoumaru he held her close and licked her bottom lip asking for entrance. She granted it.

A light cough came and Kagome turned to find her mother. She smiled and licked her mates face. She giggled and he looked at her with curiosity. She walked forward and hugged her mother. She smiled and hugged her daughter but looked to the male her daughter had mated.

"Kagome you will explain everything in a moment first let me call your father." Kagome looked confused but nodded. The moonlight brightened for a moment and then appeared and black haired male with blue highlights. He was around Sesshoumaru's height but was more muscular and had one sword. He wore a blue kimono that had a full moon on it.

"Now young lady explain who this is that you have taken as a mate." Said her mother she looked at her mother with a look of confusion.

"I will once I get one. I grew up believing I was human to this point. Thinking my father was dead. Now you want me to explain. I want some explanations. I just found out everything I believed myself to be was a lie. I thought I belonged in the future now I found out I am from here. I thought I was human that was wrong." Her parents nodded and used there powers to pin her down.

"We will explain when you tell us first." Kagome growled deep and long. Her beast woke when the attack took place. She snarled and bit down on her father's hand.

"You. Threat. Must. Kill. Threat!" Her mother figured out the problem right from the start.

"You calm your mate. I only want answers like she." Sesshoumaru nodded. But made a deal.

"I will but you go first. She deserves answers first considering you lied to her from young." They nodded and he walked to Kagome. Her powers fighting him.

"Mate calm please I will not threaten our pup." He said and walked slowly to her. Licking the mark and nipping it. She almost purred.

"Mate." He nodded and she calmed down.

"Alright please don't do that again. I have no practice with any demonic abilities I have." Sesshoumaru nuzzled the mark to help her keep the beast in check.

"I will keep help mate. I am after all the male." She smirked wanting to laugh.

"Now to answer some questions for you two. Souta you are a demon and are from this time. Your father and I were mainly protecting your sister from the males of this time. For they all wanted her for their sex slave at a young age. I would not have it so we went to find shelter for you. Boy you may recognize my mate." Sesshoumaru only nodded.

"Any way as we decided from his father to send you into the well we discovered it can teleport people to the future. I told your mother and grandfather to stay and raise the both of you. I would wait for your return. We agreed you should look human and raise you as you were. She didn't tell you that you were because she didn't want you using your powers. When I found out you came into the past and were the shikon jewels protector I was worried. Now there is now worry." Kagome looked shocked.

"Okay my turn this Is Sesshoumaru Lord of the Western Lands. He is my mate and the father of our pup." She said and put a hand on her stomach. Her mother growled. Kagome watched as both her grandfather and mother changed forms.

"You pupped her without my approval pup. I am….." Kagome growled and stood in front of him.

"Mine." Her instincts recognized danger. Her mind was confused but acted.

"You will….." The wind blew and her mother looked around when a spirit showed up. In fact two did.

"Sesshoumaru I am proud yet disappointed in the fact you didn't seek permission first." Said his father his mother appeared. He went wide-eyed.

"Son I can see you are surprised. I was human till your father forced me to change." He nodded and accepted the truth.

"I guessed it from a picture I had forgotten we had. Now on to this I would have asked but it was…." Kagome smiled and wanted to laugh. He had calmed her.

"Our spirits called to each other. I had a dream were we met outside the village near the bone eater's well and talked. After a few minutes of side stepping the truth we mated. Which is what ended up happening. I believe it was going to happen one way another. Now I carry the heir to the West and am the mate to the lord. I just hope you understand I seem a little defensive…." Both women laughed.

"You are an expecting mother. I understand the way instincts work you will defend mate and child. You wish only for there survival. The child like its mother will be a silver night moon demon. I can also tell that he is the same way with her. I approve I just wish I was informed." Said Mrs. Higurashi. The moon demon nodded. Sesshoumaru saw a nod from his parents and hugged his mate.

It was not long for the mated couple to go to bed. Sesshoumaru called for rooms to be set up. He laid down with his mate and nuzzled her neck. She looked peaceful but was still awake pretending to be asleep.

"You need not fake it mate." She opened her eyes.

"I can't sleep I keep thinking on the fact I was lied to." Sesshoumaru nodded in understanding.

"I understand mate. I was too. My parents never told me how close I was to being my brother. A Hanyou the being I loath." She glared at him.

"Well any pup from you I wouldn't I was t…." She turned from him.

"I am still his friend Sesshoumaru not mate friend. I care for him. I can't believe you still hate him." She got out of bed and went to the gardens she was furious right now. He followed her and held her.

"Let go I don…." He stopped her.

"Let me finish. I don't hate him anymore. I just need the time. I guess this discovery has let me see something different. I was almost a half demon." He said and kissed her temple. "We could have had half demon pups." She leaned on him.

"I want to know what you would have done if I didn't turn out to be demon and didn't let you turn me." He sighed.

"I would have had to send you away to protect you and lock myself in the dungeons. I know eventually you would need to go threw the well and I couldn't get you there. That way you could stay there till the pup or pups were born. I would had to have found away to make them heir. I refuse to mate with another to provide a full demon pup." He said and kissed her head again.

"Thanks I wanted to hear that." Neither noticed the eyes of two parents. The mother of Sesshoumaru and Mother of Kagome watched as they sat in the moonlight.

"I never got your name and what species." Said Sesshoumaru's mother.

"My name is Tyanna. I am a Silver Miko Youkai. My mate is a moon demon and he is a night moon demon. The Aqua eyes give it away. Souta is also a silver night moon demon. He is still young though." Nodding she noticed that the pup was of age though.

"He could mate though." Tyanna nodded. She knew where the lady was getting to and smiled.

"I can't wait for grandchildren and know that when they are here I will miss being a mother. I am still young though." The spirit nodding.

"I guess I haven't been with my mate in a while." She smiled and walked back into the palace. They went to the males.

Miroku had been powered in the idea he had help but Kagura was getting ahead of herself he knew it. The wind demoness thought she was pregnant. He never seeded her. He chose Kanna to give his first child. Kagura had thought he came with in her. He never did.

Kanna knew he had never given her sister the joy of his seed inside her. Kagura was certainly unaware of the non-existent growing child in her. She one the other hand was with child. She would experience it again. He gave her the okay to mark him. They were now mates. Kagura would be a mistress.

"Miroku can we stop here." The monk nodded and they set up camp. He sat down and the girls sat on either side of him.

"Kanna come with me." Nodding she followed him. Kagura was curious but didn't follow. She sat their and waited.

"Kanna I would like you to tell your sister that she is not pregnant and will not be till this child is born." The void demon nodded. Changing to an adult she undressed and he disrobed. He toyed with her core and massaged her breast. After a few moments he was in need.

"Take me mate." He nodded and drove in. He pounded her core. He wouldn't hold back.

"Harder…Faster…." He pounded and came.

"Mate I will only have a child with your sister once. She will be a mistress." She nodded and grabbed his cock pumping it with her hands. She would get him to let go.

"KANNA!" She got him in her in time. As he came he was buried inside.

"Mate I only want you happy." She said and called the demoness following them Miroku smirked.

"Go inform your sister of the child she is 'carrying' and I will be there shortly. Let me deal with this female." Nodding Kanna left.

Hearing him come as the female he fixed came was great. She sat near a tree and thought of his baby. Then to ride herself of the arousal she thought of her sister and him fucking.

"Kagura I need to inform you of something." Nodding the elder looked at her sister.

"You don't carry my mates child. He came on the ground. He is currently dealing with a female." Kagura went to attack only to be frozen.

"Now Kagura is that anyway to treat my mate. I chose her over you. Though I still wish to enter you. I will not give you child till Kanna births our first. If I provide any other that pleasure till she births that one." He back handed her but kissed her neck burning it.

"You slave go and lay done." He said to the demon and walked to Kanna. Kissed her lips then neck.

"No need to be violent mate she will be fine if she leaves that is fine." He smiled laid down.

"Mate lets sleep." She nodded and slept in his arms.

_There you are the next chapter will skip ahead. It will show another dream. What will happen to Jaken? Die or live? I hate that toad._


	7. The children

_Thanks for the reviews. Keep it up. On with the story._

**Chapter Seven**

Miroku woke with his mate next to him and the two problems in or near tree's. He smiled and laid there breakfast would need to be made and they would be on the move. He needed to find a place to settle down and let his mate rest and give birth to a health child. Kanna was a very good mate and he was happy with her. He just wanted Sango to pay.

_I loved her. True I didn't tell her but I showed her. Now she will pay. I will make her me second mistress. That female from last night will be a slave. Nothing more. No chance of baring children. Kagura and Sango will once. Kanna however will always._ He smirked and got up. He moved to the slave and ordered her to find and make breakfast. He woke Kagura. She groaned and stood.

"You are being punished for thinking you could hurt my mate. So you won't have anything for a while." He said and walked back to his mate. She was scared the monk had changed. He wasn't the same man she knew. It was as if he was possessed. She shivered at the thought. Sighing she sat down.

Kanna woke and ate she knew they would be on the move soon. She kissed her mate and leaned on him for a moment. When he moved she stood up. He grabbed her and sat her down on his lap. Kissing the mark she moaned. He rubbed her stomach and picked her up.

"You will not be doing much walking dear. I will carry you for sometime. Then when I tire one of them will." She nodded and walked wrapped her arms around him. He smiled and walked off. The slave cleaned the camp and Kagura walked with them. Jealous of her sister and knew she was on a dangerous rode with helping the monk. She wished she could tell the others.

Jaken

Jaken paced in his cell. He knew that his lord was angry with him but this. He awaited the punishment. The guards had been rough with him and tossed him in the cell and that snapped his arm. The bone he set but knew it was not healing properly. Now he would be in trouble. He was certain his lord would leave the Human.

He heard the door open and saw his lord approaching but never expected this. The girl was with him and had his mark still. She wore a Kimono of the Lady. Jaken glared at the human.

"Jaken you dare glare at my mate." Said the Taiyoukai.

"She is human filth my lord." He said and was wiped with his lord's acid.

"I have something to show you Jaken about my loving mate." Kagome changed to a beautiful Demoness. Her hair grew to the back of her knees and had blue highlights like her father but had silver as well. Her eyes specked with silver in the blue sea. Her forehead had the sign of the night moon demon's as well as the western family. The night moon demons were a water drop with a silverfish grey star in it. Then she had the crescent of the moon around for the Western family was around the drop.

"You deci…." Cut off by a growl from another female.

"Meet my mother Silver Inu Miko Youkai. I was deceived till last night. I believed myself human till I stood in the moon light. Now I have the knowledge. I am a Silver Moon Demon." Jaken dropped his jaw and looked to his Lord begging for his release.

"Jaken your punishment for what you have done is decided between MY mate and I am your death. You will not live to torment her again." He said and left whispering in a guard's ear. He smirked. Jaken shook in the corner. The guard signaled for the others. They grabbed the toad and took him further down. There Jaken saw utensil's he didn't recognize. Except two hanging on the wall. One was a cat of nine tails' and the other a bull whip.

"The lord never…. NNNNNNOOOOOO!" He was chained to the wall. For the next hour the dungeons were filled with his screams. Kagome cringed on a considerably loud scream. After an hour they died down. He was dragged back to his cell with gashes and bruises all over. His blood dripping to the ground.

The guards re-hung the tools and whips. Washing the tools and whips. They were told to kill him in the morning by torture. They love this part of the job. Jaken was one of the few bosses they had that they wished were locked down here. He was on the top though. Now they got to torment him.

Sesshoumaru

He smirked at the idea of the toad being tormented. Rin helped keep the toad busy but he came up with complaints and wanted to kill the thing. Now he got the chance. No one bad mouthed or threatened his mate. Even when they believed her human.

He was currently in his study and was reading the recent reports. He heard the screams of the toad and smiled. He loved that sound. Call him sadistic but the smelly one named Jaken deserved it. He would deal with high pitch of the screams. He looked out the window to his new life and nodded. The mother he had chosen for Rin and his unborn child was right he knew it.

The reports would be done by lunch then he had the whole day to be with his chosen family. Kagome was a great choice her mother would be going to the moon with her father. Her brother would remain here. And grandfather would be with the moon Demons.

Lunch came and he had barely finished the last report for the day. He stood and left the room. Walking to the dinning hall and sat at the head. He saw the others there and waited. He could feel his father and waited.

"What happened to your…." Sesshoumaru growled.

"He decided to question Sesshoumaru on the choice in mate. Then no one knew I was truly a demon. So now he is taken care of. We will need a new advisor though." Sesshoumaru nodded.

"One that will not question me and my choice in mate. As well as not wish harm on any of you. I will look through my servants. I know some of them would make a good vassal." He said and they ate.

Inu Yasha

Walking through the woods Inu Yasha remembered something and ran to his home. He found Sango sitting in a chair waiting for him. He walked to her and looked confused.

"Sango were you not married to the monk?" She thought and nodded.

"Also you were pregnant weren't you?" She sighed and sat down. Motioning to him to sit.

"A week ago before the incident with you Kagome and Sesshoumaru I lost the baby. We hit a dead end. Miroku one time while I was out had brought another village woman to the hut. He bedded her several times that day. I came home to hear it. We fought and he hit me calling me a bitch. I told him I didn't want him as a husband anymore."

**Flashback**

**He stood in front of Sango angry. She had come back early because of the baby and Keade not wanting the huntress over doing it. He glared at her. All he wanted was to have a release because he couldn't touch her right now.**

"**It meant nothing Sango!" He said and stepped forward.**

"**You were unfaithful! YOUTOLD ME YOU WOULD NEVER SLEEP WITH ANOTHER! DO I MEAN NOTHING MIROKU?" He smacked her hard and she hit the table. Then she bled.**

**Morning came and Keade said the baby was gone. She lost it due to the injury. Miroku stormed out and wasn't seen the rest of the day. Sango cried for hours she told Keade they would need to be divorced and she would take the full punishment for the dishonor.**

**End Flashback**

"I never thought that I would be happy again." Inu Yasha was still confused.

"Why were you a….?" Sango laughed.

"Kagome's books informed us that you don't need to fully penetrate to make a woman pregnant." Then he got it. He smirked and then got concerned.

"Did he find out about you calling it over?" Nodding she answered the question.

"When I told Keade she said when she saw him again she would tell him. He hunted me down after that. He said come back and he would get rid of the mark on my honor. I turned him down because the village said his honor was marked. The man next to him informed him of it and Miroku called me a whore. The girls even corrected him." She cried.

"He then said I would pay. He wished he had his wind tunnel to kill me." Inu Yasha was shocked but comforted his mate and glared the monk had hurt her. Licking the mark he calmed her apologizing for the pain. She slowly calmed down and smiled to him.

"Thanks I can finally move on." He kissed her and they relaxed that day. No demon attacks and no gardening. They relaxed and enjoyed the other's company. He now was with a Faithful mate and wife. They were expecting their first baby. He was happy. The only issue left was the monk and his revenge now he knew what the dream she spoke of could mean.

Kanna

She was yet again in Miroku's arms and being carried. He remembered the woods near his late master's home and knew he could live there. She smiled and put a hand on his face. Kissing him she was glade he was somewhat happy. Tonight though would bring the child further to life.

Unlike most demon's Moon and Void demon's carry for weeks by the end of a couple week period she would birth the child. It would be half but she would carry for two weeks. She smirked she would need to inform him. Kagura would go Five six months when carrying. Because of the wind demon blood. The other female would be seven eight.

"Miroku I need to inform you of something." Seeing the nod she continued.

"The child I carry will be born in one week. I being void demon only carry a child for weeks. So our child will be born soon." Nodding he smiled.

"Kagura after a week from the night of my first child's birth you will be with child." Kagura nodded and bowed. She knew the morning after she would be sore. He was a rough lover. Her child would be his.

He set his mate down and walked to the woods. He signaled for them to stay and protect the void demon. He walked in they heard screams and then silence. Moments later Miroku walked out with several demon slaves. He told them to build a home for him. Make it a small mansion and then report back.

"More slaves love." Asked the child like demon.

"Yes that way I can give my attention to you and the baby." Nodding Kanna waited when the males came back they said the building was done and they could enter. The monk motioned for them to go in. He had things to do. Kagura was suspicious that the monk would kill the males. But then again he could make them guards.

"Sister you should be happy he doesn't kill you. He wants to keep you around but no other male will have his body near you. He won't be able to only give you one. He may give you more. I will more then likely carry at least a few more. That female is nothing more then a toy she will die." Kagura nodded. She knew the low level demon would die.

"Kanna would you come here?" She stood changed to adult form and walked out.

"Coming Dear." She approached the monk and they would not be seen for several more hours. The males came to the house and guarded it. Kagura walked to one and he drooled. She smiled and then felt the burn. Walking to the room she new was hers she went to sleep. Her mark was of a demon mistress and no male besides her lord could enter her. She was a whore now. Just like Naraku. But he never marked her and never seeded her.

"I want to be free. He wants a good little whore and wants to bed the wind. I will birth his child but I want to be…." She went to sleep.

Kanna moaned hissed and screamed her pleasure through the night. Her mate never before pleasured her in a spring near yes in no. He was grinding into her as they relaxed in the spring she knew by now there was more then one child inside her. She could careless.

"HARDER! FASTER!" She screamed knowing that he would. He went as hard and fast as he could. She knew she would be bruised in that area. Cumming moments later. Screamed in passion his name and held him.

"Do you wish to stop?" She thought for a moment. She was tired and wanted rest but never wanted him out.

"I wish to rest and sleep. But I wish my mate to stay." He nodded pulling out to put her on the shore. Placing a barrier around them he slid back in for another round then went to sleep.

The West

Kagome sensed the evil in the air and it scared her. She knew which of her friends it was and knew she should stand back but knew that she wouldn't. It endangered her friends and the one she considered a sister. Her mom came up behind her.

"Kagome I have some words of advise. One at the end of this week that pup will be born. Two you should help your friend. The huntress will need you soon." She nodded and sent a servant to the village to retrieve Sang and Inu Yasha. Then stood and walked to her mate. He was in the Library reading the information on his mother.

"Sesshoumaru I have to inform you of two things." He nodded. "One I will birth this child at the end of the week." He looked shocked but nodded. "Also I have sent for Sango and Inu Yasha because of something I can feel. I feel a great evil from the monk I used to travel with. He changed after his divorce with Sango. He was unfaithful and she called it off. He is now not the same. He is mated and I can feel he will harm her." Sesshoumaru growled but nodded.

"I want to protect her. I just ask till the issue is resolved." He nodded again. She kissed him. He deepened it by licking the bottom lip. Pinning her to the couch. He started to tease her through the cloth.

"Sesshoumaru not…." He kissed her.

"I need…" He kissed her and ripped the clothing off and entered her he knew she was in need too. He pounded into her core. Now he was licking the mark and biting it. He went slowly first and then picked it up.

"Fast…" She never finished it went to his demon speed and then she got there as well. He came moments later. Growling her name. Lying as they were. He licked the mark. She sighed.

"I don't think that the child would…. Sesshoumaru I need to get some things done and make sure the children eat." He growled.

"I don't want to move. I can make a servant watch them. We won't spend lots of time together soon. For the lords will be here tomorrow. I just sent word that you turned out to be a demon of a rare kind. They want to meet my special mate that was a demon trapped in a humanizing spell." She caved and approved. He placed her on a bear skin rug.

One week later

Kagome was in the garden watching the children and felt a sharp pain pass through her. She gasped but thought nothing of it and went back to watching. She had surprised the lords with what she was they never guessed Moon Demon let alone the night version.

Sesshoumaru came to the garden when he heard the gasp. He was right above the spot where she was sitting and then raced to find out the issue. When he got there he saw her stand and wince. The trail of birthing fluid done her leg answered the question.

"KANTARI!" He yelled and told her to get Kagome to the birthing chambers. She was in labor and the children would be with him. He howled to the moon and loud for the others to hear. He was happy but his mate would be in pain.

Inu Yasha and Sango had arrived the evening they were called for and Kagome on the way to find him had issued the notice of rooms being needed for the lords and her friends. The two were glade to hear she was going to be with a child for the next month.

"What was….Where's Kag….?" Inu Yasha never finished because he saw Kagome's family.

"She went into labor?" Sesshoumaru nodded and walked into the hall. The group sat worried for the young mother. She was scared and new to her abilities. Sesshoumaru was listening for the sound of feet hitting the wood. He paced and growled.

"Sesshoumaru that is annoying please stop." He just growled and continued. They ate and slept waiting for the news.

The children slept on the great lords tail and where exhausted from the wait. When the moon reached its peak he heard the small steps of the servant he called.

"Milord the Lady is fine. She currently rests with your children." The word children shocked him.

"How many?" He asked and Keade came into view.

"Sesshoumaru-sama you had four pups with her. Two girls and two boys. All well aware of the miko abilities in them." He walked to the room. Once there he walked into the room. In true form she slept with the pups feeding on their mother's milk for the first time. He changed to true form and lay behind her.

Her mother and family entered to see the children and their parents sleeping. Shippo and Rin hidden in the fur of the lord and the pups drinking. Inu Taisho smiled and left to give the family peace. He motion for the group to go to bed and vanished.

Sango and Inu

She walked leaning on his shoulder. Her aura radiating jealousy and happiness. Happy for her sister jealous because she wanted that. He held her hand and they walked slowly to their room and laid down to rest. He kissed her and pulled her close.

"I hope we have the peace when ours are born. I can't wait." He agreed.

"I know but when we do the problem will be solved. I know the truth now. Have you had the dream again?" She shook her head. But sighed.

"I don't know what will happen if it…." He kissed her and tightened his hold.

"Sleep don't worry everything will work out.

Morning

Sesshoumaru looked to his children. He had two in his tail and four in front of him. The four were born last night. The four in front of him were different in there own way. One of the boys had black hair with silver and ocean blue highlights. He had navy blue markings and the more prominent symbol was the crescent moon. His brother had silver hair and with grey and sky blue highlight's there was the symbol of the night moon demons and the west but the night moon demons held dominance on him. Markings maroon like his father's. Claws were silver like moms.

The girls were interesting. One had black hair and turquoise highlights and silver wisps in the wavy tresses. She had light blue markings and the west had the dominant symbol. She had woken like her father and had her mother blue eyes with silver specks. Her sister had silver hair baby blue highlight's and nearly no black to speak of. Her markings teal and the night is the more visible symbol.

He nuzzled his daughter to show her he noticed she was awake. Licking all of them to wake them. He notice most had there mother's eyes except one of his sons had amber eyes with the silver. The silver specks were the silver moon demons trait. He would realized that the one that held the west as dominant was the only one with his eyes. Smiling his muzzle went to the center of the four of them.

Kagome woke to pressure on her stomach and her eyes shot open. Seeing her mate comforting the pups she relaxed. Let them feed and bond with there father she was still tired from having them all born in demon form. She growled lightly. That let them know she was awake and she felt them. Sesshoumaru licked her face and went back to the young ones.

Rin and Shippo woke and hopped out of there Father's tail. Running to see their new siblings Sesshoumaru lifted his head and shook it. They walked and saw the new family members. Rin walked up and petted one and smiled. She new they weren't pets but the fur was soft.

After the pups fed Kagome changed back into her human body and so did Sesshoumaru. He grabbed the boys and Shippo hopped on his shoulder. Kagome grabbed the girls and Rin walked beside her. They walked to the dinning hall. She had healed really quickly due to the demon and miko abilities.

"Sesshoumaru what will we name them?" She asked and he looked lost. But he had another matter. Two boys. Only one could hold the throne. He looks and realized the lords would want the one with the west more dominate. He knew he could chose either. They would need to prove their worth to him.

"I have no idea. But I have to think of the one I name heir. I have two sons and only one can have it." Kagome nodded and looked to their boy's. Knowing the answer would be harsh to both.

"I know the lords want the one with the west dominant but I get the feeling the one that is more moon demon will be the one you name." She said and smiled.

"Why?" He stopped and looked at her. He had not thought that she would say that.

"I can't explain it. I just feel like he will be the one to impress you the most. I mean it isn't like I know for sure. I could be wrong but something is scream he will be heir no matter what the lord's say." She said and looked to the girl's.

"I think we will have our hands full though." He nodded and groaned.

"I thought of names for the boys."

"What?"

"Tenmaro and Rei-inu" He said and she looked in thought.

"I like it. What about these two? I think I have a couple." He waited. "Sekaru and Rika" He kissed her head.

"That would be fine. Now for their mother to eat." They reached the dinning hall and walked in. The group was waiting. Sesshoumaru called for cribs for the children. He received for places to set them. The family came and saw the four.

"What…?" before the words could leave Sango's mouth Kagome answered.

"The boys are Tenmaro and Rei-inu. The girls are Sekaru and Rika" pointing to each. The twin black haired pups were Sekaru and Tenmaro and the silver haired were Rika and Rei-inu. The adults and older children sat to eat. Talking about nothing important.

"Say Kagome notice that the ones with silver hair have the moon demon blood as dominant and the black haired is the west." She nodded and laughed.

"Of course I did Souta. They are my children. But I think Rei-inu will be taking the throne. I can't explain. Call it mother's intuition. I have this feeling he will be the more appropriate." Sesshoumaru had this feeling that he would be surprised in the end.

"Can we hold them?" Kagome shook her head no.

"Sorry right now we will be the only one to hold them. I want them to get used to us and then maybe you can." They nodded and sighed.

She picked the girls up and walked out of the hall and went to the room. Then proceeded to take a nap. Sesshoumaru went to his study knowing the children would be fine. Shippo, Rin, and Souta would be okay. They would be watched by Sango and the others. He could work while his mate rested. She needed it. Though she was recovered she was still low on the amount of energy she had.

Sango and the Group

Sango walked with Inu to the garden with the children to watch the. She it was alright to watch them considering this gave them practice and experience with the children. She was glad to see the kids happy. Sitting under the trees and watching them play.

Inu was chasing the children and they were running. He wanted them to wear down on the energy. He heard laughing and noticed his mate laughing at them. He smirked and caught the children. He whispered in there ear and they nodded. Finding something to carry a lot of water walking to Sango. She looked suspiciously at them and she braced her self.

"NOW!" He said and dumped the water on her. She "eeped!" and glared at the Hanyou. All of them laughed at her. She started to laugh. Then joined in the games. The children after another half an hour the children were tacking a nap. Sango smiled and leaned on her Hanyou mate.

"You will make a great dad Inu." He put his nose in her hair thinking of life with their children. They could pull pranks and play all day. Have fun unlike when he was young. He held her tight kissed the top of her head.

"I guess. I want our children to have as much fun as they can. No one picking on them and leaving them to play by themselves. I had a hard time as a kid. I don't want them left out. They will have fun. They will not have to grow up fast." He said and she turned kissed him.

"I don't think the people of Keade's village will be like that. They know we are having a baby. They know you and know that the child is on the way. Plus they know I won't let our baby be picked on." She said and held his hand.

Kagome's mother watched from the hall and saw the exchange. Watched as the couple played with the pups she smiled and knew that the two would be great parents. She leaned on her mate and he held her tight. She had the all knowing look for the slayer girl had no idea actually how close to the truth she was. Tonight even Sango's true heritage would be revealed. The night of the full moon would show the group what the connections to each other was.

_Wow! Poll should the pairings for Rin go Shippo Rin or Souta Rin your choice. Also what do you think the heritage of Sango is? See you next Chappie._


	8. Sango's Secret

_Loving the response to this story. Okay answers are in. Now on with the story._

**Chapter eight**

Sango stood to head inside while it was still light. She had been ready for a while and now they were getting tired. She stood and cringed. There was a wash of pain. She went to take another step when it shot through again. She was confused. Not thinking on what the truth was she went to stand when liquid ran down her leg.

"Sango the baby is coming. You need to get to the birthing chamber." Said her mate and she was shocked. Inu Yasha picked her up and carried her.

"What is…AAAAAHHHHHH!" she screamed as another contraction hit. This one with more force. The ladies and servants went to work. Night was approaching. Then Inu Yasha noticed her changing. Her hair grew longer to where Kagome's is but never changed. It had a nice light sky blue tint with red highlights. She had pink markings and a spark of flame on her forehead.

As the maidens took Sango to the birthing chamber he paced. He was nervous. He needed to talk to the demons. Like Kagome's parents. Also to wait Sango's are dead. He was pacing again he growled a little. His mate was demon and never knew it. He couldn't tell her now because she was in labor.

"Little brother cease your pacing." Inu Yasha growled at his brother.

"Inu Yasha what is it?" Asked Kagome looking concerned.

"Sango is a demon. She doesn't know it yet. But she will. I want to know what is going on." He said and groaned. Just then Tyanna arrived and smiled. She walked to the Hanyou and motioned for everyone to get comfortable. She then leaned against a wall.

"Kagome how close are you and Sango?" She asked and smiled.

"We are like sister's. Why?" She said and looked curious and suspicious.

"Well you are almost right. She is your relative. But she is your cousin. A black fire Moon Demon. Black is the true version of the Moon demon's of the morning. Fire signify's the power and Moon Demon like you. A black moon demon comes like Silver. Silver is the night's true while black the day. For the moon is more clear at night. My sister is her mother. She is quiet alive. Her birth father left her at the hunter's village so she could become more powerful. Her brother is only her half brother." Said Tyanna. She smiled and looked to the moon.

"Sister please come here." The moon light turned red and then two demon's appeared. One was a Silver Miko Inu Youkai and the other was a black Moon Demon. He smiled walked to Inu Yasha and glared. He knew the boy was Hanyou.

"Why is a…." Kagome growled.

"Miko powers don't work on any moon demon." He said and then noticed her claws glowing. Laughing he backed down.

"Sister call your mate before he gets himself killed. Inu Yasha is family. Whether you like it or not. Sango chose him plus he is the second Son of the Great Inu Taisho." They both gasped. Nodding.

"Boy prove it. Show us…." Inu Yasha pulled his sword out in fang form. Hearing the cry of pups he sheathed the sword and ran to the room. He got there to see his mate in true form feeding three children. He smiled all had black fur all also had the red highlights in the fur. Two had light blue tints in the fur.

"Two boys and one girl. I have my children. But they…." He was confused and looked at them they all seemed to be True Morning Moon Demons. This shocked the Inu Youkai's.

" The parents decide what the children will be. Since mom is a true Morning Moon Demon so shall be her pups. I guess when mating a Hanyou any amount of…." Inu interrupted her.

"Somewhere in my mother's blood was a miko. I know because she hid the miko blood from Father. She told me once she truly was a Miko." They were shocked. He walked in and closed the door. He placed a gentle hand on his children and mate.

The others.

"He seemed at piece. He looked happy to see everything right for right now. I am tired let's go to bed." Nodding at the words of Kagome the group headed to bed not noticing the eyes of a just turned demon girl.

Sesshoumaru caught wind of the scent and headed to it. Followed by all the adults. He recognized part of it. He knew it was Rin but how could she be a demon. _I would have noticed. She should be human._

He reached the garden and stopped there was a little girl with silver white hair. Done like Kanna except with eyes bright and filled with life. She was sitting staring at the water. Here expression sad. Like she knew the truth. She hid it from her lord.

"Rin." She turned tears in her eyes and saddened. She ran to him and hugged his leg and cried into it. Her power free and showing. The water had turned to a giant mirror. It also showed the future and what was happening. Then moments later Kanna appeared.

"SISTER!" She yelled. Rin turned.

"I am not your sister you….you meanie. You threaten my friends and family. I am half Moon Demon half Void Demon. My mother was that of the Void. My father was the Moon Demon of the night. I am not a sister to you. We share only the demon of the void. My mother was not yours." She said and released the hold crying.

"Rin why didn't you tell us?" asked Kagome.

"Because I didn't think you would like me after what Kanna did. Plus I knew my mother would not like it if other's knew she lied about being human." She said and then felt a hug. It was Souta.

"We would have understood that no two beings are alike." He said and let her cry. Neither noticed the smiles of joy on the adult's faces. Heading to bed they would gather their strength and rest. Rin smiled knowing everything would be fine now.

Morning with Inu and Sango

Sango changed back to a more human form and noticed Inu Yasha was holding the children. She got up and froze. She shouldn't be able to move. Blowing it off she walked to him and grabbed one pup. This relief of heat woke the child's father. Inu Yasha smiled and patted the black head of hair.

"Sango I don't know if you noticed but you are a demon now." He said and she looked at her hands. Where she used to have finger nails were claws. She gasped and ran to the mirror. There she saw her hair longer and pink marking's. The symbol of fire on her forehead.

"I am a Moon Demon. A true morning Moon demon. I….." Her mate walked to her and held her. She leaned on him.

"You have family still living now too. You might want to dress and we will go to breakfast." She nodded and dressed in a beautiful red Kimono. It had a flame at the bottom and golden moon on it. She grabbed on boy and the girl while Inu Yasha grabbed the last male.

The Dinning Hall

They awaited the new parents and saw Sango with the two and Inu Yasha with the last. Wanting to know the names they waited and watched the couple enter. Sango gasped at the girl next to Kagome.

"We will explain sit and introduce us. We will tell you about Rin in a moment." Said her friend Sango nodded and sat and placed the children in some basinets. She looked to her mate for like the Lord and Lady they decided on names as they came to breakfast.

"The only female child is named Kohanna and our boy's are Sanomaru and Inukai." She said and pointed to each. Inu Yasha was carrying Inukai and she carried in Kohanna and Sanomaru. They all smiled and nodded she looked to the girl who used to look human.

"Okay first you cannot get made at her for what we tell you." Nodding Sango waited. "She has known she was demon and hid it. She is half Void and half Moon Demon of the night. She is not related to Kanna which is why we aren't mad. Rin was told to fake being human by her mother. This was till she learned they would trust her no matter." Sango understood and walked to the girl. She hugged her niece.

"Okay question where is…." Her true mother and father came in right then.

"SANGO!" They said and hugged her. Looking at the children and got even more proud. The daughter healed all her mother's feature's only thing she seemed to have that her father gave her was her eyes. Amber eyes with pink markings and black sky blue and red hair. The flames of the morning on her forehead.

The boys had black and silver hair. One had brown eyes the other amber one had red markings the other green. Green though put grandma and grandpa on edge. Green on a moon demon meant their was Dark Miko power's in the blood. Green meant acid and dark power's as well as the night mix in. Truly dangerous.

"What kind of miko was your mom?" asked Sango's dad.

"A Miko of the light why?" asked In Yasha.

"Because Inukai has green markings not good for any Moon demon to have. He can never join his kind on the moon." Said Grandpa.

"Why dad?" Asked Sango walking to her son.

"Green means there is dark Miko blood in him. As well as acid and Night Moon Demon. That is never good. When Night and Day mix it is dangerous. Add in Dark Miko powers and acid. You got death and disaster in breathing form. He will never be welcomed in a village. Any miko will know what that child can do." He said and turned to the other's each child held a green tint to the marking's showing that each had a dangerous heritage.

The Gardens

Breakfast went by slowly after that. Sango returned to her room and rested. She kept her distance from her parents and never letting them near her children. Her mother held the looked that meant death to her pups. Kagome came and visited telling her they were in fact cousins not sisters but close enough.

The two mother's sat and talked ate lunch and stayed close to each other and watching Rin Souta and Shippo play. The pups would be fine in the outside for a little bit. The children were not normal anyway. Sango still seemed distant. Also on edge for she felt the eyes of those watching her.

"Kagome I wish they would not watch me. I can't believe they will be able to kill them. I don't want my children murdered because of the blood in them." Kagome hugged her friend and growled at the eyes.

"Dear we watch you so he doesn't kill you." Kagome growled at her friend's pain.

"You will either stop or face the punishment. She has lost enough. Her half brother is dead and won't be back. She just found out her life was mostly a lie. Also that her children are forsaken. There is enough pain to last many lifetimes. Now leave her be." They nodded and left. Kagome was furious.

Miroku

He was waiting for his unborn child or children as they grew in his mates stomach. He had bedded her a couple more times before he decided that it would do no good to harm his children. Now when he needed a good fuck he did his sex slaves or Kagura. He currently found three Females that he liked as slaves to his will. Plus one more female worthy besides Kagura and Sango to bed his Mistress. That one he almost gave a baby to. He was bored and didn't need pleasing. His mate was a sleep. Earlier he fucked Kagura and one slave. Now he needed to find some work. There was enough to eat and he had meditated and practiced.

_I have a whole neither week before the child is born. Kanna and I are bored. I have no need to bed another. I think I need to go to a local village and look around for awhile. See if I can decorate._ He thought grabbed Kagura and a slave and left. Once in town he bought some painting and such. He no longer wanted to walk around and headed back. After buying twenty wall Scrolls and ten pictures of monks he headed back with five rugs as well. Once back he saw his mate up and hugged her.

Kanna now more often then not was in adult form. On occasion she changed back. She had put her mirror up and didn't use it for she didn't have to. Kagura had become docile and didn't fight there new master. Kanna found life simple. Her children would be born soon. Yes she said children. She would have two. She could feel it.

"Slave I want something to drink. No Sake I can't stand the taste and I will not let the children I carry have it." She said and went to the dinning hall. Eating and drinking she went to the living room by then Miroku was back. He had decorations and rugs for the building. He hugged and kissed her. Smiling she rested against him.

"Mate I can't wait to have you again. I want to love your body right now." She smirked and grabbed his erection pumped it through the fabric. He pulled away. Knowing if she continued he would fuck her. She nodded and pouted.

"Mate as long as…" He shook his head.

"I would end up within you and can't be there my dear. I will deal with just the others for now. I bought all this for you. I think I will see if I can become a lord in this region. That way I can make us enough money to make sure the children will have anything they want." Miroku said and walked to the back rooms to relieve himself. He found a slave that would work and made them give him release.

On occasion he would have a male do it. He had one slave that was male. Kanna on occasion said after the child was born she would bed him. Miroku didn't care as long as no other gave her children. She nodded and had the male be fixed. It was a Neko and would be worth having.

Miroku knew better then to think he would only provide the females with children. He had about twelve women in the house each one he had fucked at least once. Some more then once. He knew in one of the villages a married woman expected a child from him. He also knew Kanna one day would mother a child not from him. Much like her sister Kagura. She had recently discovered a guard that was interesting to her. She knew her first born must be from Miroku. But the other night he caught that guard in Kagura's bed.

He currently had a male slave relieving him. He grabbed the first servant he found. It happened to be a new one. He had never touched the servant. He smirked he got to break the male. He laughed. He pulled the man into the bathing chamber's and had the men talk to him. As Miroku got ready. On many occasions recently he had done his release in front of his mate. Kanna found it arousing to have him bed men. As well as women. She had recently enjoy him breaking another male servant.

"Tomorrow boy you enjoy me doing this to you with your lady present. My mate loves seeing me enter men." He said and thrusted into the man's entrance.

Kanna heard the masculine moans of her mate and the scream of the new servant. He was going to break the man early. She wanted that one broken before the children were born. Because she would have him in her. She was going to get him inside her in front of her mate and the servants. For the servants was Miroku's new mistress. He didn't know it but that female now carried twins. One from Miroku and the other from her own mate.

One week

The previous night she gave birth to twins and named them Mira and Kanna. Twin girls her sister was a week pregnant with Miroku's child. He forgot to pull out. Now her sister mated the guard with ferocity unknown to them. She wished to carry more then one child. That way she is mothering children from both males. The servant from a week ago turns out was mated to a male in the village as well and had screamed due to his new master's roughness. He also was used to being dominate. His female mate had known but got interested in her master.

Kanna now was standing in adult form and was naked. She at times didn't dress in the morning for this morning and into the night she would have her mate the new servant and his female mate pleasuring her. Void demon's and Moon demon's are known to be able to birth children and mate almost right after. In fact Kanna had a full-blooded sister because of that fact. Her mother and father mated right after she was born.

Kanna walked to her room and saw her mate fucking the female she would have in a minute. The male stood near the wall and saw her enter. Her body reacted. She walked to him and licked the mark. He picked her up carried her to the bed. She smiled and giggled. Spreading her legs she waited and felt him enter. Moaning she started bucking. Being aroused by seeing her mate in another and aroused by the male she wanted naked and ready she wanted the fucking she was getting.

Miroku smirked. He pounded into the female under him and came. Pulling out he entered the male from behind as he pound into his mate. Knowing this male could still produce offspring. He knew what was mostly likely going to happen. His mate would carry both his and this male's. Much like the female he just fucked.

"I will let my mate mother you a child. Since I gave a child to your's. Now please her like you would the man in the village since your mate doesn't realize he gets more the she does." He said and grinded the mans ass hole. The man groaned and moaned while pleasing his mistress. Coming inside Kanna pulled out signaled for his mate to lay before him.

Next morning.

Kanna woke with two male's in her bed and another woman the woman had her core filled with her own mate's erection. While Kanna had Miroku inside. Bucking her hips she woke him. All four mated each other one last time. The female was quiet well versed in pleasing both gender's. Finding out that they were another race that was well known for fucking both gender's and having sex at a young age made it easy for them to know how. Both were a rare breed of Neko. Sex cat demon's.

After breakfast and feeding the twin's Kanna realized she had another two weeks and the children would be born. Also realizing that the female had not conceived another child. But the man had was weird. She spoke to the female and she said in there race it was not uncommon for a male to conceive if bedded by another male. Even of outside the race. Nodding she laughed. She told the female that she would love to have her again sometime.

"Kanna my love may I talk with you?" Nodding she walked to Miroku he had undressed and pinned her to the wall. She smirked and grinded her hips to him. He didn't enter that would be later.

"Miroku I have to inform…." He smirked.

"I know of the male servants 'development' I read it a moment ago. His male mate in the village carried a child till yesterday when the man noticed. I told him to go grab the male and bring him here. Where he can bed him and get him with child over and over." Kanna laughed. Grabbing the member going to slide it in. She motioned to the water since they were in the bathroom. He nodded and placed her in the water. Entering her he pounded her core.

"I want to make up for the….MIROKU!" She came and bucked harder as they went on.

Miroku pulled out and smiled He knew her flower wept with need. He signaled the servant in her to orally fuck his mate. Then grabbed a guard he needed to avoid fucking her for to long. They came and turned to each other and nodded trading partners and did that one. He would enter her again later. Perhaps in front of Sango. Then tongue her and then give her child.

Sango

She noticed that the child with green markings seemed overprotective of her as of late. He growled when guards looked at her wrong and when her parents made her cry. He was happy when she was happy. One guard ended up in the medical wing because he tried to rape her. Inukai had blasted him with poison and flames. The guard would leave her alone now.

She smiled at the children as her mate came to the garden. All three loved their father and played with him. Inukai and Kohanna seemed to love being near her though. She laughed as the children 'overpowered' their father. He had enough energy to handle them. Shippo, Rin, Souta, Tenmaro, Rei-inu, Rika, Sekaru, Kohanna, Sanomaru, and Inukai loved playing with Inu Yasha. He seemed to enjoy the playing. All of the children would be easier to handle.

Kagome

She sat under a tree watching the children as they played and tackled the Hanyou to the ground. He let them. He loved the attention. He loved the little ones and would do anything to protect even his nieces and nephew's. She loved watching the peace as the children grew and played. She noticed Rin was close to her 'Uncle' and her 'Uncle' close to her. Souta didn't see himself as Rin's Uncle considering one she may be adopted but she was not his sister's daughter by blood. Two she was his age. And three she never seemed to stop being happy unlike his sister.

"Kagome-koi what is so…." Sesshoumaru had just shown up to see the pups 'overwhelming' his brother. He laughed at the sight. His children played well with their cousins. He also knew that Rin would soon need a mate and that the two eldest boys would probably seek her hand.

"This is entertaining." Nodding Kagome leaned on him. Watching as the children tickled their Uncle. He was getting tired though.

"Tenmaro, Rei-inu, Sekaru, Rika time for your nap and time to eat everyone." Yelled Kagome receiving whines from the young pups. She lead them in and to there rooms. She would feed them their and then go to lunch. Sesshoumaru would help with the boys. He noticed Kagome's prediction was correct Rei-inu was turning out to be the stronger. Tenmaro was powerful but not in strength. He got brain's. He could walk and talk already.

"Dear what is on your mind?" Asked Kagome. Sesshoumaru looked to his boys again.

"You were right. Rei-inu is the better ruler. He has the strength and the mind to rule." Kagome nodded.

"I believe Tenmaro would make a great help to his brother. Sekaru like Rei-inu has mind and strength were her sister is all strength. They equal out. Rika could almost pass for a male. But her features say female. I believe all our children will make their father proud." Tenmaro was smiling at his father.

"Papa I will help him. I make papa happy with me." Said the eldest son. He giggled and bounced in his chair. Kagome laughed at her son. She saw him squirm and fight the nap.

"Papa I don't want…To…sleep." He was out. Sesshoumaru let the smile show. They had practice with the nap issue now. They knew to let them wear down and then sleep. Walking out of the bedroom they headed to lunch and talked with the others.

Inu and Sango

They had carried their ever energetic children to bed and food. Feeding them was easy so was putting them to bed. Getting them to stay there was the issue. Especially Inukai. He liked being with mom. Making sure no one hurt her. Be it Emotional, Mental, or Physical. Inu Yasha watched as she got him to sleep and stay that way.

"Certainly is protective. Don't want to be on the wrong end of the attacks. He is powerful. But he will protect you to the end." Nodding Sango wandered why his grandparents were so worried about him being bad. She didn't see how this could be bad. Unless there was a reason why.

Reaching the dinning hall she saw her parents and Kagome's also saw them waiting which was normal. The look wasn't and unless she remained calm her son would be here soon. She took her seat and waited. Lunch was served and they spoke. She had to ask though.

"Mom why are you and dad still worried about. Inukai only thing he has done is protect me?" Her mother and father froze.

"Because of that reason. The last time one was born. His mother had been raped by a fellow moon demon of the morning and though the male deserved his death his family didn't he killed them all. The Demon had found that he had impregnated his mother and he killed the pup upon birth." She said and Sango gasped. She looked down.

"His mother had taught him good and bad but when it comes to her he was very protective. Inukai will be the same." She growled and knew her son woke now.

"I will say this. It may have something to do with the fact the ones who birth it are generally in emotional pain at the time. Because I when I got pregnant had just ended my relationship with Miroku the monk. He had fucked another and I caught him. I ended it because he hit me hard enough to lose the baby I was carrying." They thought and noticed that always did happen.

"How did you….?" Sango shook her head.

"It is called a library." She growled out then heard a blast.

"Inukai NOOO!" The boy winced. He looked down.

"Son you can't kill anyone because I am hurt." He nodded and held his arms up. Wanting mom to carry him. She walked to the room and laid him down. As the boy went to sleep she noticed the strips change. The green was fading.

"Inukai. I will still always need protection from physical harm but when I am hurt you can't kill anyone. I must truly need the guy to die. I will always except help in protection. Not a killing perfection." With that said his strips changed to sky blue.

_What a change? From the best guardian to the who knows. Poll is Shippo Rin 3 Souta Rin 4 and a new Kohaku Rin 1 will continue. Next chapter will jump ahead. See you then._


	9. Sango's Dream

_Hey great reviews. As I said this chapter will jump ahead so the children will be older. Any way on with the story._

**Chapter Nine**

**Dream**

**Sango saw the boy with black hair he had violet eyes but was different. As she chased after him she could feel her son. He was near by. But the boy made it impossible for any other scent but his to get on her. They approached a clearing where Inu Yasha was yelling at Miroku. He had a smirk on his face and watched as the boy ran to his father's side.**

"**SANGO YOU BETRAYED ME! You're the mother of the monk's child?" He questioned Sango shook her head. She wanted to cry. Right then a growl was heard. Inukai came into view. His strips turned green.**

"**Mother did no such thing. She only mothered us. Don't even get made at her for what that bastard wants you to believe. Father how could you believe anything like that. She has been with you most of the time. I will not let you hurt her!" He said and growled again.**

"**Inukai don't I will leave if he wants this but I will go no where with Miroku. He insists on causing me…." Another growl was heard from her son and then one from Inu Yasha.**

"**I WILL….!"**

**End dream**

She shot up a scared Sango. Her heart racing now. Her soon in the dream had green markings again. Which meant he would kill to protect her. His mother meant the world to him. The question was if Inu Yasha truly loved her. He would know that she could and would never betray. She wondered if it was worth the risk. She stood and went to the balcony.

Inu Yasha smelled the tears. He knew she was woken by her dreams for he dreamed the same thing. He was worried now. His soon would attack him all of them would. If he hurt her he would die. His children loved their mother and would protect her no matter. He knew she would be distant again. She was scared of him now. The dreams were getting more frequent. In the last week she slept peacefully through the night once.

"Sango I had the same dream. I am sorry this plagues you. I just wish there was something I could do. I don't know what will happen all I know is that I will do my best if this is what will happen." Then she looked at him and sighed. She knew pushing him away would make the dream more likely correct. She lay in bed and on his chest. Kissing him she went to sleep. Not noticing the amber eyes watching the exchange.

Inukai had been on edge and his markings started turning green. He knew what the green meant. He had yet to kill for his mother. But with the dreams she had he probably would. He loved his parents but would kill anyone that hurt his mom. Same with his brother and sister. His mind ran with the pain that would happen.

"Inukai why are you up?" asked Shippo as he stood in the hall.

"Mom had her vision again. I know they are because I some how can feel the monks evil aura. He has changed from what he used to be from what aunt and you say. Mom never talks about him. And dad just growls at the mere mention of him." He said his voice flat and cold. He was dangerous. Inukai was known for his power much like his uncle.

"You thinking of handling the problem on your own." Inukai shrugged.

"I can't dad won't let me. The evil monk has become a lord. I will not cause problem's for uncle. I will how ever kill if he thinks he can harm mother. I can hear his thoughts he wants mom as his personal whore. To bare him a child when he has several children already. I will not let this happen. Dark holy powers and light holy powers hold no issue for me." He said and walked away.

"Be careful cousin you are playing with fire and will get burned." Said the Kitsune. He knew his cousin was strong and powerful. Sesshoumaru himself trained the boy. All the trainers Inukai had either died or ran from the castle when they tried. Inukai was deadly. He could manipulate both powers at the same time. He was now known as the bringer of chaos. Anyone in Japan knew messing with him meant death. _Let's hope Miroku realizes that Sango has a son that could kill him. Void demons and Moon Demon's know that their powers on both sides of the scale can't touch him. Kanna already tried once. Inukai nearly killed her._ He thought and remembered the day.

**Flashback**

**Inukai had just finished training and was in the garden Rin and Souta sat near the Koi pond. It was well known the two were in love. Inukai himself had fans in both the human and demon world. He was at peace watching the clouds in the sky. His uncle had worked him well today.**

**The pool of clear blue turned glassy and black. He stood and called to the lover's on the little island. He watched as the child like appearance of Kanna showed up. Smirking he stood there.**

"**So your mate sent you to kill me?" He asked and glared at the demoness. She shook her head.**

"**I have come on my own to kill you." She said and he laughed. She called her mirror and held it up.**

"**That toy can't affect a soul like mine." He said and the aura around the boy rose in power. Kanna gasped.**

"**You should be….AAAAAHHHH!" He attacked and his markings went green and glowed. Kanna went to vanish only to get knocked to the ground. Inukai held the girl by the throat. His acid seeping to her skin.**

"**Tell that monk to leave me and my family alone. I will kill him and all of you to end this all. She left do to the pain he caused her. Now she is happy. He needs to move on." Growling he threw her into the water. He roared and shifted forms. His true form was a giant black dog. Silver was mixed in as well as red. His amber eyes crimson and on fire. The green slits signaled he was the one to fear.**

"**INUKAI!' His mother yelled and he changed back. Smiling he never realize Shippo had seen the hole thing. He was scared because the aura Inukai showed was dangerous and a lot more powerful then Sesshoumaru.**

**Sango calmed her soon and his markings went to sky blue and then he hugged his mother.**

**End flashback**

Shippo shook his head and knew that either Miroku would die at the boy's claws or Inu Yasha would because the guy was stupid. He walked away and noticed Inukai gone to the gardens. He would probably fall asleep there. Shippo headed to his room and went to bed. He sighed. He would be in for a long day.

**Morning**

Kagome was in the dinning hall before everyone for once. She woke early for some reason she got dressed and ran down stairs. Something said that today would be the day everything would happen. She knew their lives would change again. She was happy for Rin and her baby brother. Well he was no longer a baby. Also she knew Sango might get hurt the worst today. She sighed.

_Kami look over them. Sango can't handle all this._ She prayed and leaned back. Moments later the door flew open to reveal four happy children and one half dead Kitsune.

"Did you four wake Shippo again?" The children nodded and pouted.

"Aren't you a little old for that trick."

"No" they said in unison. She sighed and motioned for them to sit. Sekaru next to her and Tenmaro across. Rei-inu in the spot of the heir and Rika next to Tenmaru. She was the female Sesshoumaru but when in a playful mood she act like Shippo. Shippo had warped her according to Rin.

Rin and Souta entered hand in hand. Sitting next to each other. Rin was laughing at her "brother" because she knew what happened most likely Tenmaro jumped on the bed and woke him quickly and last night he didn't get much sleep. Giggling she felt sorry for that was how they woke yesterday. They were used to the quintuplet's antics by now.

"Tenmaro must you wake him so rudely every morning?" He smiled beaming with pride. He laughed and nodded.

"I love you big brother." Shippo as every one knew hated being woken up. He already was over it though.

"I will pay you back later. Is dad…." Just then Sesshoumaru walked in and nodded to acknowledge his family. Shaking his head at Shippo. Feeling sorry for the kit. He was woken by the four before when they were little. He had gotten used to his oldest looking a little tired when the children woke them.

A crash and laughing made them look to the door. Kohanna and Sanomaru were up. That meant soon Inukai would be and he was a pain when up. Sango and Inu Yasha would be up shortly after that. Kohanna was first in the room she smiled and Sanomaru glared. He was slower then his sister and hated it. In human form they could chose to have the hanyou look or the full-blooded look. Sanomaru generally chose to have the hanyou look. He flattened his ears to his head.

"You don't need to show every one that I am slower then you sis." He said to her. He acted like his father and sulked. Walking to his spot and sat. Same with Kohanna. She sat in full-blooded demon form. Her mother showing in her. She was tough and was second to her brother Inukai. She looked to Shippo and laughed. She loved tormenting Sanomaru.

"Sister quit pushing his buttons I won't defend you next time he fights you." Inukai came into view his markings back to the sky blue they normally were. He sat down and waited his parents not far behind. He looked at the window feeling the danger coming closer.

"Mom watch it today. He is coming. The monk is nearly here." He said and his markings pulsing with the green highlight.

"Thank you son." Said Sango. She looked distant.

Breakfast was uneventful. They all had the foreboding feeling running through them. Kagome hugged her friend and cousin. Looking to the window wondering how Inu Yasha would end up in the woods before the fight between them. She knew the dreams kept changing. But more recently it shows father and son fighting. Would Inukai kill his own father to save his mother?

She looked at the boy knowing the answer. He would no question there all three of them would. Sighing the Lady of the West prayed again. She hoped it wouldn't come to it. Hoping that the hanyou would see through the trick. They had been tricked left and right by Naraku now Miroku would do this.

"Aunt know I will do my best to never have to hurt either of my parents. But know I protect mother before father." Kagome nodded. Holding her long time friend and sister figure. She wanted to cry. Sango stood and walked to the gardens which the girls loved. Their the pain was dulled but not gone.

"Sango I wish I could help you more. But I will give you this. Before you leave put it on. Please for Inu Yasha do as I ask. When the time comes you will know what to do." She said and handed Sango a bracelet made of pure silver and gold. A golden flame in a silver crescent moon with a drop of water and a silver star. Sango nodded and hugged Kagome.

"I will. Thank you." Nodding the Lady of the west stood and walked the gardens making light conversation. She was not going to tell her what to do. The bracelet was for her to use when the time came.

**Noon**

Inu walked into the forest and Sango watched she had placed the bracelet in her pocket earlier. She knew somehow the boy would show soon. Placing it on the bracelet glowed for a second. She smiled feeling the power of the west in her she looked around. Their behind her was the boy. His black hair and violet eyes. He ran to the woods and she chased him. Feeling Inukai following.

She watched as her dream played out. She chased the boy and he laughed not noticing the black haired demon following them in the trees. She smiled sadly. _Inukai not matter what happens please don't kill your father. My heart wants what little happiness I had to remain._ She said and ran faster. The crystal tears trying to fall. She held them back. She could smell the boy was Kagura's. She could smell that he was also not the only child of the perverted monk.

Entering the clearing she saw Miroku, Kanna, Kagura, and The boy. Miroku smirked and laughed. He had changed. Inu Yasha growled at the smell from his mate. He also calmed down. He had seen this coming some how but his beast screamed she was unfaithful and he was beginning to change. This alerted the black demon in the trees.

"FATHER!" Inukai jumped in front of his mother. His markings shifted from sky blue to green.

"Inukai NO! Don't I won't let you hurt him. I don't want this family to fight. That would hurt me more." Inukai froze. Those words calmed his beast. But at that moment Inu Yasha moved He was demon now and his demon blood felt hurt and betrayed.

Sango turned and a tear fell. She looked at him and submitted his demon blood confused and saw the bracelet and watched as the symbol of the family they had started was on there. Sango looked to the bracelet and remembered the words of her friend._ When the time comes you will know what to do._ She removed the bracelet and placed it on him.

"Inu Yasha as my last request let me put this on you. Inukai finish what you truly came here for. Show them why the legend of the green markings on a Moon Demon is dangerous. But leave your father alone." Nodding Inukai attacked the boy. His acid melted the boys flesh. He growled.

"Inukai is it. You know your mother once had been pregnant with my…AAAHH!" He leapt back. Inukai laughed.

"I know what happened between you and my mother. I know that you are the reason I was born with green markings and I know that YOU WANT TO TURN MOTHER TO A WHORE!" The pup yelled and pinned the monk to a tree. Miroku went to us his powers and Inukai laughed.

"You void demon why don't his powers affect me?" He said with glee in his voice.

"Because the moon demon born with green markings is immune to both sides of the scale on holy powers. So mate your powers will never hurt him." She said and Inukai laughed.

"Mine will hurt you though. So now leave and never….Never mind you won't listen. DIE!" He released his acid into the Monk's mate. Kanna died instantly but the problem was Inukai had been creating a illusion.

"Mother grab father and leave. He believes you already have. I will return shortly." He said and watched as the monk wept. He laughed and watched as his father was returning to his senses and no longer believe the monk's lies. Inukai knew the danger was not over. The two other beings were not under his spell just the monk.

"Wind demon do you want to be free from the monk's control?" She nodded and the Morning Moon demon smiled.

"You must promise to inform us of everything he has done. And said he would do. I must know if I am to free you." She nodded and he approached. Kanna watched. The young pup kissed the mark and it vanished. The pup had black and silver hair that was like Sesshoumaru's.

He pulled a vile from his sleeve and handed it to the wind demoness and walked to his spot.

"Give that to who ever you want it will free them from his control. Also make sure you come right back here. I will make sure that my uncle knows you are coming. I will know if you don't hold up your end. I hold no power over you so you have no reason to betray me." He said and flicked his wrist at Kanna Bindings of holy power held her.

"If you say a word to the monk these will release enough of my poison and acid to kill you got it." She nodded and he disappeared. Kagura had left as well. Inukai smirked and knew the wind demoness would be back. He counted on it. He had the kindness of his mother and aunt.

**The Castle**

Sango laid Inu Yasha on the bed and removed the bracelet. He looked to her and had sad eyes. He felt bad. His beast whimpered and whined. He had hurt her. He had believed that she betrayed him. Now she was in pain again he kissed her and hugged her stood to leave. He would be distant for a bit but he wondered what happened.

"I only want to know if Inukai had…." She shook her head.

"No I put this on you and it froze you till you and your beast could come to terms. Realize I would never betray you. I love you to much." She said and held him from behind. He sighed and felt his heart leap in joy. She didn't make it sound like he was no longer her one and only. He was still it.

"Sango I don't know what I would do with out you." She smiled and he held her again.

**Kagome and Sesshoumaru**

She felt it start she was worried when she could feel Sango's pain increase. Her bracelet had to functions. When Sango wore it Kagome had a connection to her. She could feel the same as Sango and would know when the huntress was hurting. She was in pain at time and she wanted to cry.

The second was to freeze Inu Yasha when he wore it so him and the demon could work it out and figure out that Sango was not that kind of girl. Now this item could never effect Inukai so no power for him was in it. Plus the huntress could keep him sane. Kagome felt the pain ease a bit and her friend removed the bracelet. Now she felt the tug at her energy for the hanyou and smiled.

"I knew you could do it Sango. Now get out of there." She thought and released the breath she had no idea she was holding. Sesshoumaru held her from behind now as the worry left his mate. He never liked it when the worry for others set in his mate. That meant he needed to tread carefully around her. At least more then normal.

"I told you they would work it out love." He said and kissed the mark on her. She moaned and he pulled her to bed. He felt the his brother and the huntress enter the palace and knew everything was fine. Pinning her she giggled.

"What now?" She asked and he smirked. He wanted her now. He hadn't been with her in a few years.

"Time for some making up my mate." She nodded and the fun began. She screamed her release all night long. He mated with her through that night.

**Morning with Rin**

Rin woke she had heard her mother and father and laughed. She only hoped that one day that would happen to her. She walked to the garden and smiled. She may have another sibling on the way. She hoped not as mischievous as her current ones. She woke up earlier to avoid them. She heard Souta up and sat were she was. The koi pound had a new addition more recently. A fish demon that was peaceful. He was a koi demon and she laughed.

"You avoiding the four troublemakers again." Rin nodded and Souta walked to her side. She leaned on him and he held her. She knew that there was a silent fight for her. But she had decided that no matter the winner it was her choice but her heart had decided.

"Souta I always avoid those four. They may be my brother's and sister's but I still won't let them wake me now. Shippo has yet to learn that when you wake before them they can't wake you that way. Or he really likes the attention." Souta laughed and held her tighter. She leaned back. Her heart racing.

This is all they ever did beside walk hand in hand. Souta wanted to move forward and mate with this demon but was afraid of one her father killing him two her turning and finding another. He really wanted to kiss her. So what she did next surprised him. Rin turned and kissed him on the lips. He kissed back after shock wore off. Deepening the kiss. Souta smirked he had her now.

Pulling back Rin blushed and looked away. She was about to stand and leave when Souta pulled her back to him and kissed her again. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip to ask for entrance. She grants it as he smirks. She moans into the kiss and her eyes closed from pleasure.

"Rin I love you. I will wait for you but I must get permission before this can go any further." Rin nods and heads inside. She would ask now. She had to she knew her choice.

**Breakfast**

Everyone sat at the table and was talking and Shippo noticed that Souta and Rin had gotten even closer but not like close as in had sex. No close as in we may but we are waiting. He knew he would need to find another for a mate. He was sadden by this thought. He closed his eyes and went back to eating.

Kagome saw Rin and Souta. Smiled but felt her heart drop at Shippo's saddened face. She felt bad and knew what it was like to love someone who loved another. She watched as he ate and dismissed himself. He left only to bump into Kagura.

"What are you doing here?" He asked angered only to here Inukai get up.

"Have you come to tell me what I asked for?" She nodded and he walked to her.

"Good. Have you used that potion." She shook her head no.

"I have no one there for me. The monk killed the male I had found to please me. I had twins the other was killed. My sister Kanna is his mate under no spell. She is willingly his. I want no connection except when I willingly give them. Now the information." She told them what happened and everything.

"Mother you will be Safe this I promise." He said and walked by the wind demon. She watched him leave. The young pup though looked to be about 18-19 he really wasn't that old.

" I know he can't be more the 10-11 years old why does he look old enough to mate?" Sango smiled.

"That would be the way of Moon demons and him having the green markings. Though right now they are sky blue he is not trying to defend me. When angered and defending his family mostly me his markings are green." Nodding the wind demoness could easily see the demon lord had influence on the boy. For they had the silent and dangerous beauty to them.

"KAGURA!" called the boy and she ran to him. She saw that he stood there with the sky blue markings. His eyes the dangerous amber of his father. She had to admit that he did look attractive in a deadly way.

"Inukai is it?" He nodded. "What do you want?" He looked to her and then back out over the land. She saw her sister and her mate headed this way.

"They must realize you left or she told. I wanted to inform you before I kill. Do you need them?" She shook her head. "Good." He stood and leapt down ran to them. Howling on the way. She watched before he left. His markings changed. They were green. She gasped and watched as the boy fought like that of his uncle the Great Lord Sesshoumaru. But much more deadly and he could us both acid and poison.

_There you have it. Who will Shippo end up with and what about Inukai and Kagura. Plus what about the vengeful Miroku? Find out in the next chapter._


	10. Kohanna's Pain

_I have nothing to say right now. So here is the story._

**Chapter Ten**

He had killed everyone but the monk. The monk was in shock. Miroku had not expected such power from one boy. Inukai had only made a couple of swings and killed all but him. Miroku was scared. He never felt this much fear since his wind tunnel grew. He was alone again and now he was face to face with death. Death came in the form of a rare demon boy at that.

"You come to harm my mother and think you can get away with it." He smirked. Inukai at times had a sick sadistic personality. He was showing it currently. Miroku was almost pissing his pants. Inukai laughed.

"I think I will let you live and just castrate you so you can never pleasure a female again." He said and used his acid to torture the man and leave. He left the monk there holding where he used have a dick. It was eaten away by the acid. He screamed in pain and passed out. Inukai was headed to the palace.

As he approached he could tell a few things one Kagura had watched the entire time and now was fully aroused. Two he had new cousins on the way, and three he needed to bath. He had a feeling the monk needed to be brought to the medical wing then thrown in the dungeons.

"You servant tell the guards that the new lord in the fields needs medical attention then needs to be thrown in the dungeons. I will inform my uncle of this." The servant nodded and walked away. He headed to the baths and felt the wind demoness following. He could have some fun with this. Deciding against it he stopped.

"You know even with all the smells I have bothering my nose I can still sense you." He said and turned around. Her arousal spiked shaking his head he walked to the bathes.

Inukai hated being followed but if she thinks spying on him will win him she had another thing coming. He used his acid whip and pulled her in the water. Tightening the hold on her throat he growled.

"I can kill you now. Why do you watch me?" He asked and she tried to answer but couldn't loosen the hold he allowed her to speak.

"You interest me." She said and he released her and motioned for her to leave. When she didn't he growled. Only furthering her want.

"You can spy on me later bitch I need to think." She didn't move. "I am to…" She pounced him and kissed him. His claws went to rip her apart. She stepped back and left. He growled and washed off.

"That whore needs to leave me be." His markings sky blue again. He looked around and slid down in the water. He groaned and washed off. Moments later he dressed and left. He left a note on his uncles desk and headed for his room. Half way there he stopped and looked behind him.

"What do you want Kagura?" He asked and pinned her to the wall. Sniffing her he smelled the girl was in heat. He groaned and left.

"Inukai please." She begged and he growled.

"Don't push me wench." He growled out his markings flashing feeling the affect of the heat. He knew that back in the clearing he spared her because he was interested but now he was paying for it.

"Please you are the only one I want." She said and he grabbed her. He took her to his chambers.

"You want this you better not think I…" She silenced him and he stripped the demoness. He stripped and pinned her to the wall entered the female and pounded her core. By now his beast had kicked in and wouldn't stop. Kagura moaned and screamed. He was rough and violent but it didn't matter.

"INUKAI!" She came and felt him release and mark her. She was content and went to sleep. He was already out. Neither seemed to notice they were still connected. He was still buried in her.

**Morning**

Inukai woke to see the demoness in his bed. He knew he pulled her in to relieve himself but he noticed the mark and groaned. He went to get up only to notice he was still buried in her. Wanting to growl he stayed there. Inwardly cursing his beast. His markings appearing on her.

Waking Kagura first noticed she was impaled by a males member and second that male was not to happy to wake to this. She new last night was her heat. But that heat got her one thing the man she was curious about. The son of Inu Yasha Inukai she new the smell. He was still deep in her and trying not to move.

"I know you are awake woman." He said and went to move but she threw her legs around him.

"I need to tell you something Inukai." He waited annoyed.

"Heat of void demons and Moon Demons are different." He froze he had heard this from his grandparents.

"I know I am a Moon Demon of the Morning." She grinned.

"I am half void demon. Since you were affect that means me and you want each other. I admit it you don't but now need to deal with it. You mated the wind and now I am possibly with child." He growled.

"Don't you think I realize that you may carry my child?" His markings flashing again. He was getting angry. She winced but she acted brave and kissed his neck. He groaned and pinned her and mated her one more time.

"I know I am intrigued by you woman. I will see what happens." Pulling out and dressed. Walking to the dinning room. On the way he bathed and requested some clothes. He would never be rid of her scent.

**Dinning hall**

He approached and walked in sitting in his seat. He heard his uncle growl. Walking to him he bowed. Knowing an explanation of his scent would be needed.

"Explain." Said Sesshoumaru.

"I lost control because she was in heat last night. My beast took control for most of it and claimed her. Also as of this morning I found out she is half void demon." He said and cringed. He maybe stronger then his uncle but he feared his uncle's wrath.

"No need to fear me my nephew. I was only wondering on the change." He nodded and returned to his seat to find beside him sat Kagura. Smiling she leaned on him. He ignored her. His sister laughing.

"Kohanna I suggest you quit laughing at me now." She silenced her self. Kagura ate and noticed Inukai walked to a garden. He leapt into a tree and stayed there.

"What is with you Inu Youkai's and tree's." He laughed.

"Moon demon's like high places. I don't know about Father and Uncle." He said and leapt down grabbing her she felt his hand around her waist and they were surrounded by red light and teleported.

**Sango**

She knew it would happen. She knew her son to well and knew he wanted the wind witch and now he mated her. She knew with every ounce of his being he would deny it. But everyone knew the truth. He loved her and wanted her. He wanted to deny it because that would mean he had to protect another besides his mother. He would deny it because that would mean he had need of another.

"I guess that is one down. Now we have two other's. What will we do?" Asked Sango playfully. She was leaning against Inu. He shook his head and shrugged. He wanted to beat something up right now.

"I don't know I wish I did." He said and held her tight.

"Your not upset are you?" Asked the ex-huntress.

"A little I never thought one of my children would mate one of those two." He said and just sat there. They were in the one of the many gardens. He was against the tree and she in his lap.

She saw the light and knew where the boy was headed. His Grandparents would want to okay his chosen mate. She was fine with the idea. He would be there and back. He knew he couldn't stay. He would tell them it was out of lust but they knew better. He couldn't hide his want from them.

"You realize dear if you confronted him he would say it was out of lust and that was all." He nodded and laughed. He knew his boy would say it and knew why.

"He is our little black haired copy of my brother." He said and Sango silently agreed.

**Shippo**

He sat outside in the morning sun. He used his fox magic to make shapes. He made one of him and his crush. But that broke. Looking around he leaned against the tree. He heard laughing behind him. He looked and saw a girl with shiny silver hair and beautiful blue eyes. She laughed and jumped down.

"Who are you?" asked Shippo and the girl leapt down. Sitting near the pond the Koi Youkai leapt out and she petted it.

"My name is Dawn what's yours?" She said sitting down. Shippo could see the fox in her but something was different. Her eyes were a dangerous icy blue. They held mischief and caring in them. He knew this girl more then likely caused trouble. Which was his middle name.

"My name is Shippo." He said and she smiled.

"Are you the prince here. Meaning the Heir?" He shook his head.

"I am a prince but not the heir. The heir is my little brother Rei-Inu." She smiled brighter.

"Good I here most princes are brats I can tell your different. I like you am a fox. But one of the rare ones. I have the senses of a wolf and the cunning of a fox. The grace of a cat. While I hold a fox Youkai's appearance. Guess what demon breed I am." His birth father had warned him of these demons. She is considered a goddess but was not. She was a lady of land but never stayed there. She is a Spirit youkai. Her being Fox wolf and Cat made her dangerous. But they generally never had the eyes of blue.

"I heard of your kind how did you get the amazing blue eyes." He slapped his hand over his mouth.

"Thank you but I got them from my mom before she died in a fight. She was a white wolf/ Cat and had blue eyes. She wasn't blind though far from it. Her blue eyes were what got her killed. A male wanted her body and she didn't wish to give it. He killed her for it." Dawn sad and Shippo consoled her.

"I'm sorry to hear that." She nodded.

"Thanks. Hey I got to go I will come by tomorrow." She said and leapt the wall. Moments later the girl was gone Shippo smiled and ran inside. He laughed like he hadn't in a while.

**Sesshoumaru**

He felt the presence of the spirit demon and ignored it. They were known for trouble not devastation unless threatened. Generally it was a good thing if they should up. He also knew that Shippo was talking to it. He watched them and the peaceful exchange and smiled. Then went back to work.

Kagome was reading and he was doing the reports. He knew she was with child again. But he told himself it was the second and last litter of pups the first batch was a pain. His heir was making him proud the lords approve. For his son could live up to him. Also with the support of his cousins and siblings he was fine. Rei-Inu had Inukai and all the others.

"Kagome we had a spirit demon here for a little bit." Said the Taiyoukai Kagome had the joyous surprise look. He walked to her and held her.

"Who spoke to it?" She was giddy now.

"Shippo. The spoke for a while. He is in good spirits now." Sesshoumaru received a tackle from his mate.

"That is a good sign." Said Kagome in a giggly voice. "What was the main species I have heard that can very." He thought and held her tight.

"Fox. It had fox wolf and cat. Silver hair and icy blue eyes." She went wide eyed. "She was not blind. I watched a little of the interaction." She leaned on him and smiled. Her little kit finally may have found his mate. Kissing him she closed her eyes and napped. Placing his hand and hers on her stomach.

"I know I have given you our last litter of pups." He said and let her use him as her pillow. He sat there thinking. It would need to be the last for if he was right soon all the pups would be mated and off. Giving children to there mates.

**Kohanna**

She had been watching the Kitsune talk to the spirit as well and giggled but she had eyes on a member of the wolf demon pack. Though she had only met the wolf leader once long ago. She still remembered them and found the group interesting. Sekaru and Rika liked the wolf leaders boys she liked his companion more specifically Hakkaku. She found him interesting and would love to find out if he thought the same. She used have a crush on her adopted cousin. Not anymore.

She walked through the palace to the top floor and on to the roof. Sitting there she looked out and took a deep breath. She loved the smell of the western lands. She loved the scent of the air. She also picked up on guests coming. She almost squeaked. _Speak of the devil and he will come_ She thought.

"UNCLE! KOUGA AND SOME OF HIS PACK APPROACH!" She yelled to make sure the castle heard. She leapt down and ran to the gates. Her heart racing. She had grown since they last saw anyone of the wolf clan. Her mother's blood showing proudly in her. Her amber eyes glowing in the morning sun. She smelled the air. Ayame was coming this would be trouble.

She prayed the female Wolf would cause no problem's then again Rei-Inu and Tenmaro would be able to stop it. So could she though Ayame had not sparred with her. Smirking at the idea. She stood like a proper lady awaiting the guests. Her uncle appeared next to her and she bowed her head and waited.

"They were minutes away when I spotted them. They she be here (KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!) now." Servants opening the door." Ayame saw the amber eyed girl and sneered.

"Lord Kouga Lady Ayame I believe you have met my niece Lady Kohanna." Ginta and Hakkaku went wide eyed. She bowed politely and straightened.

"Please to see you both again. My aunt will greet you later. I can show you to your rooms if you wish after your journey." She said and signaled to the right. Kouga shook his head and laughed.

"Nah. Food would be better." He said and they headed to the dinning room. When they got there Kouga growled.

"What is she doing alive?" He asked but received a growl in response. Kagura and Inukai had returned from the trip to the moon and Kagura was sitting next to Inukai in her proper spot.

"I know you have met both my brother and his new mate." Inukai turned and his eyes showing the warning.

"By the way Lady Ayame I hope you don't think you will be able to treat anyone in my family like Servants. My sister is only being polite since Aunt Kagome rest right now." Said the boy his markings flashing the green. Ayame went into shock.

"I would never…." Ayame faked shock.

"Spar with her after lunch." He said and they ate in peace. All headed to the gardens and Ayame got into fighting stance.

"Sister no acid." His sister faked a whine.

"But brother acid is fun. I know you don't have to tell me that." She said and got into fighting stance. Ayame was the first to attack. The Morning moon Demon dodged her speed higher then the wolfs. She kept dodging the entire time. Using small movements left right back left right back left right back hop. She smirked.

"Next move I win." Was all Kohanna said before… (Crack Smash) She broke Ayame's and sent the lady flying into a near by tree. Shippo happened to be occupying and now was on the wolf queen's head.

"Now Next time I am polite you won't scoff at me simply because I am being polite." She said and walked away.

"How….?" She never finished.

"Either I or my best warriors train all the pups here. I personally trained Kohanna, Inukai, and Rei-Inu. The others were trained by my best Warrior. All have very impressive skills. Tenmaro my eldest son is quiet possibly one of the best strategists in Japan. He has lead my armies well. Sanomaru is top General. Sekaru and Rika are two of the best fighters while also being very elegant women." He said and the two girls giggled. Kohanna rolled her eyes she watched it all from the roof.

"Those two I hope they aren't obsessed." She said. Leaning back and closing her eyes. She didn't notice the two male wolves approaching her. She was deep in thought on one of them. The tap on her shoulder brought her out.

"What!...? Oh sorry you surprised me." Ginta laughed as did Hakkaku and she chuckled lightly.

"What were you thinking about?" She blushed.

"Someone I like. Someone I don't see often enough for my liking." She said and looked to the horizon.

"Who is that?" She smiled and laughed.

"That you two will…" She smelt burning flesh and looked down. The monk was headed to her brother and his mate. She smiled. Her markings going green and her amber orbs glittering in the sun. Hakkaku watched as she defended her brother and mother. The monk stood no chance.

"Miroku was it?" She asked as she used her acid whip like a rope or chain to tie the monk to the tree. "I believe you owe my brother gratitude for even sparing you. You tried to harm our mother and make her a play toy for your self. Then you try and harm him. I don't think so. I know there is more to it and it is none of my concern. But you will not harm my family." She said and the acid and dark holy magic burned him.

"Sango did you at least in form Inu Yasha that you were once with my child." Sango nodded and Inukai and Kohanna laughed.

"We knew once you would have been dad. But when you hit her and she got hit hard in the stomach she lost the child. Also before that she caught you bedding another. After promising never to do so. She never betrayed you it was the other way around monk." Said Inukai.

"But she left me for another." He said slyly. "I was….AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Kohanna tightened it and growled.

"ONLY BECAUSE YOU HURT HER! BECAUSE YOU SLEPT WITH ANOTHER THEN YOU HIT HER CAUSING HER TO LOSE THE BABY! THEN YOU CALL HER A WHORE BECAUSE SHE CALLED EVERYTHING OFF. THAT WAS A SACRIFICE TO HER FAMILY NAME ASSHOLE! A SACRFICE OF LOVE. SHE LOVED YOU ENOUGH TO GIVE YOU AWAY TO YOUR LECHEROUS WAYS AND MOVE ON TO SOMEONE WHO COULD STAY WITH HER AND NOT MATE ANYTHING WITH LEGS AND A GOOD BODY!" She screamed and stuck him with her claws. He screamed and nearly passed out.

"Kohanna call for his punishment." Nodding she smirked.

"Treat him the same way he treated mother. But make it unbearable. Make him wish he had never been born. But let him live to think on what he has done. Sanomaru can follow he will seal it with a mark so the monks powers will not work." She said and went to bath. Her heart broke for her mother. She felt bad. Her mother had given birth to three children that were forbidden to the moon demons and it was because of her past. She needs the knowledge that others would defend her. Looking to the sky.

"I'm sorry you had to have that mother." She let a tear fall down. After changing and bathing she went to dinner. Eating and making small talk she left to her favorite spot. Laying down she watched the sun set and closed her eyes. Feeling the two wolves coming to sit here again she sat up. This time Kouga was with them.

"Lord…." He put his hand up.

"Your Kagome's niece its just Kouga." She smiled and nodded.

"You know your sons are under the attention of my twin cousins." His eyebrow rose.

"Does Sesshoumaru know this?" he asked. She shrugged.

"I have no idea. He may. I bet aunt does though. She knows everyone's crush even mine." She blushed lightly. Her heart was already racing. Hakkaku was to her right. If you looked at her now you would think it was the lord next to her. She would admit she thought about it a few years ago but that one left when the idea he was mated kicked in.

"Really would I know your crush." She wanted to laugh. His voice cracked. He was scared it was him.

"You do Kouga and don't worry my crush on you left years ago. I got over it. Realizing you are untouchable. But to answer your question yes you know the male." She said and unconsciously moved toward the object of her affection. She continued to stare out. Smelling two very aroused males. The guards loved her and would react when she was walking the halls.

"Oh?" He asked and she stood Shaking the black hair and bowed when the moon glowed red and blue.

"Great Aunt too. That hasn't happened in years. This showed prove interesting. I wonder if grandpa and grandma Taisho will be showing." She said and turned to the lord. "Sorry Kouga I felt the approach. Anyway you three will have some guessing to do." He noticed her trying to avoid the gaze of Hakkaku and smiled. Approaching the princess.

"I approve I believe I have figured you out." She blushed and wanted to run.

"Oh who?" He smirked.

"One of my guard." Nodding and not looking at him. "Hakkaku." He said and the girl walked away. Not before answering.

"You are to smart for me Kouga." She said and went down and into the large palace and to the awaiting group. Once there she saw her maternal grandparents. Bowing to them she walked to her mother. She felt the pain in her mom's heart. Her markings flashing and her eyes glowing.

"Will you two quit I hate it!" She screamed hurting everyone's ears.

"Kohanna what…?" Then she saw it her parents glaring at Inu Yasha she saw it and got hurt then her daughter felt the pain.

"Child…" They never finished for her glare spoke of death.

"I wonder how many more of us 'Forbidden' Children mom must have before you realize your part of the reason we exist. You hurt her emotionally by hating our father. One can't choose their parent. He was if we could we would all be happy. But he gets to live with the punishment enough." She said and wanted to attack.

"We…"

"SHUT UP! You are hurting her. I know I am not helping since when can we. Me and my brother's try to help be getting ride of the problem. Or what causes it. But that never helps. So I will try it this way. Why don't you get to know him then judge. Not judge first. Have you ever wondered why Half demon's act violently?" She asked and they nodded. "Papa."

"We react that way because we are either sheltered all our life or we are abandoned. In my case orphaned. My mother passed on when I was young. I had to survive by becoming strong. I grew up in a violent way that is all most half demon's know. Neither side accepts us. So we become violent to survive." He said and they were shocked. Sango held him and saw her daughter fighting her instinct.

"Kohanna?" She asked and walked to her.

"No Mom stay away. I have to fight it. I will not kill." She said and ran. Tears in her eyes. She wanted to so badly. Her beast screamed for blood of those hurting her mother. _I would need to kill my self and my brother's. For we have hurt mother by killing others. I will not kill.** Must mother cries. Mother hurts. **Because we hurt her._ She thought finally getting the beast under control. She knew being in the woods way ward demons could get her. But they would pay with their lives. She let the tears fall. Her mother coming to her.

"KOHANNA!" She called and hugged her daughter who in desperate need fled to control her powerful demon blood. She felt the tears and saw her daughter still fighting for control. A control that if slipped would kill anyone. Sango was no fool to the power her daughter had. Or her two sons. They were strong and deadly. They knew it hurt their mother to see them threaten family.

**The Castle**

Sango's blood parents watch Kohanna. They saw the internal war as she vented on them. They saw her defend both her mother and father in one powerful onslaught of verbal ear abuse. She fled to defend even those she truly wished to kill. They were shocked when the girl and her mother return they were even more shocked. She had stomped out the instinct of the green Markings and was winning. Sango had proven to be able to make the children realize death isn't the best choice at all times. Inukai generally did handled the ones that needed death.

"You see sister is proof of the fact one can out do instinct. I on the other hand bring your legend to life if sis had not distracted me. Both of you would be dead." Said Inukai from behind them making them scared. His mate at his side and him ignoring her.

"Why?" asked the elderly woman.

"You made mother hurt and sister upset. I am here to protect my family. Anyone even another family member threatens that peace I kill them. I almost killed father had mother not stopped me he would be dead." Said the dark morning moon demon. He walked to his sister. They spoke briefly.

Sango held her and the beast in her calmed down. Her mother no longer was in pain and no longer needed it. Kohanna was at peace. The tears stopped and she felt fine. She looked to the wolves and smiled. But knew now they saw the monster she was.

"I am going for a walk." She said and headed out. She wanted to vent. She wanted peace. Her heart long for being whole and she knew that was impossible. She was beast in her mind. She wanted happiness. Her brother Inukai who was more vicious then her was happy and mated. Sanomaru probably would end up mated. His little flirts where harmless. But that female guard she caught kissing him showed promise.

"I won't one guy and I can't…" She smelled someone close. She got on guard and waited. There stood Dawn the spirit demon. She stood before the heart broken girl and saw her inner war returning.

"What is wrong?" She asked and looked to Kohanna.

"I am a monster and a beast. I wouldn't stay Dawn. I learned your name because I w…." Dawn laughed.

"I know you saw us. I am glade you did." She said and touched the girl.

"I wouldn't touch me. I have little to no control left." Dawn smiled.

"You can't hurt me. But I will tell you this you will be fine. There is a demon only a few paces away that could use the skills you posses. Kill it and you will feel better." She said and went away.

**Kouga**

He watched the girl leave in a hurry. This was no walk this was getting away. Apparently her heart was broken now. She must think everyone thinks less of her now. If his friends were any indication that was a no. Hakkaku was totally aroused and wanted the young demoness.

"Hakkaku I want you to in a little while to go find the girl." The wolf nodded.

"Okay Kouga what then." Kouga looked and thought.

"Bring her back. If she is fighting let her finish then bring her back. Hide your presence though." Hakkaku nodded and waited a minute and left.

**Inukai and Kagura**

She sat in their room knowing the demon she was mated to would never admit his feelings to her. She sighed. She heard her mates sister fighting in the woods. She would be beat up badly. The wolf that went after her was slowly losing his control and would attack soon. Her mate was not there and she couldn't go anywhere without him. She knew it was out of concern since it was a mating of lust not love. She had another month till she had to make it a true mate mark.

"Do you even want that?" She asked her self allowed.

"Want what?" She never meant for him to hear her.

"I was wondering if you would mark me as yours." She said and knew the answer. _No I have no need for a mate. The child you bare is nothing to me._ She wanted to die now.

"I have no idea. I know the heat of our kinds is calling to the other part. But I also know I don…" He kissed her and pinned her. He had to have her again. "I just might we will see." Was all he said before he gave into his own heat.

**Kohanna**

Her body was overpowered. The spirit had given her the vent but she was losing. The demon was bigger then her and she knew Hakkaku was there. She would not change forms. She was a savage then. She knew unless she changed she would die. She gave into her exhaustion though. Everything went black.

When she woke she was in her room and beside her bed on the right were Inukai and Kagura. Inukai was passive as always but her and her dark and cold brother could see each others pain. She could read him and vice versa. She knew he was happy he had made Kagura his true mate and she was certainly with child.

"Sister that was foolish you could have died." She looked away. She wanted to though. She was nothing more then a deadly beast and a tool. Sure her mother would miss her. "Had Hakkaku not shown up and saved you. I am certain you would be." She went further in her shield.

"Maybe he should have…" (SMACK) the sound was sharp and loud almost like a crack. Kohanna had not expected that. Kagura had done it which was even more of a surprise.

"Do you think you are alone in your pain? I may not be the best person to talk to or trust but I do know how feeling used is. I also know the feeling of not being able to get what I want and need. Naraku trapped me and never let me free. I get away from him to be with a vengeful monk who ends up getting me and my sister nearly killed. Only my sister is dead now. You are the cause and cure for your mothers pain in your mind right?" Inukai clawed her arm but touching his hand he stopped. Kohanna nodded.

"You are only that way when it comes to family. Miroku had lost her trust. But the threat against family hurts her. I saw the pain when Inukai was about to attack your father. She was torn but knew why. She then threw herself in the way. Stopping him." Kohanna knew what happened in the woods that day. Unlike most think her and Sanomaru followed as well.

"I watch the whole thing. I was in the trees where Inukai would not see me. I and Sanomaru watched we saw. I was fighting the whole time not to attack and make father see the truth. I was helpless. I couldn't do a thing Inukai would have lost it and killed me too. Now I am even more useless. I am a beast!" She yelled the two winced. She had green markings they wouldn't leave. She tried and tried. Painting them pink. But now she just stopped. She didn't care.

"I can never return now to the normal pink. I used complain about it now I want them back." She said and rolled to her side and closed her eyes.

"You can call your self that. I only make one request let the others see you before you decide you are not worth having around." Said Inukai. She simply sighed and let him get her family and her secret love.

As her family appeared they greeted her with smiles and joy. She put one on but it never reached her eyes or heart. She was dead in the heart. Her pain a continuous fight for dominance. Shippo and the Spirit demon talking to her and Shippo holding her hand. Kohanna smiled at him.

Hakkaku was there and saw the pain hidden in the sweet girls eyes the internal struggle for dominance. He and the girl's uncle and parents all saw the war in her. A war that she fought alone right now. Her beast screaming for blood. Her rational side fighting.

"Thanks for worrying about me." She feigned appreciation. She hopped beyond anything that they would leave before she had to face part of the reason she fought against instinct.

"Quit doing this!" said in a slight yell. She looked at her mother. Seeing the hope.

"I can't if I stop you all will be hurt. I will kill or hurt all of you. I may only scratch brother but I would be trying to do worse. I don't want to do that. I don't want to become more of the instinctual beast grandma and grandpa sees me as. That I see in myself. I won't I will die before then. I have done anything to get ride of these but it never works. So I wi…" Hakkaku stepped forward. She went wide-eyed and she was scared.

"You will make it all for nothing?" Asked Ayame. Kohanna looked to the wolf queen and looked away. She knew it was the cowards way out but that would protect her family. Her brother was the personality but she in her mind was the monster. At least now.

"If it will protect those I need to protect then yes I will die." She held back the tears. She would not cry anymore. Her own problems were nothing.

"Why?" asked the voice of the one being she really didn't want there. She fought and fought to keep them back. Sesshoumaru and the others watched as the struggle got worse.

"Because I hurt people for no reason. I hurt my mom when I try to protect her and I am a beast that kills for little to no reason." She said the exact words her grandparents used to say. Her grandparents winced at the reminder of what happened to cause this. To them it was a useless fight.

"Do you truly believe that?" He asked and saw the tears falling down her face. He saw her breaking and loosing the fight.

"I believe it because I have…." He silenced her.

"If you were a beast you would have killed me last night. I took your fight even though you were nearly dead. I killed your kill. With good intentions but you would have killed me and injured your brother's. You're not a beast." He said and she was shocked. Her markings turning pink again. But not all the way. For once she felt glade. Her beast silent and not battling her.

Hakkaku noticed that the girl was not fighting her beast she was thinking and crying. Her emotions displaying on her face. Pain torment hurt loneliness and longing. He saw her try and hide them but was failing. For the first time they could be seen. Anyone could see. She wanted to break down but never could. People were always judging.

"I am…am…"she couldn't talk her father and mother went to her side and held her. She cried into their embrace and let it all out. She cried for an hour and went to sleep. Ironic that the one thing she needed was a good beating. The thing she generally gives others.

**Morning**

Inukai had made Kagura go to breakfast on her own. Since helping his sister they all relaxed around her. He knew his sister would seek him and ask how he knew they would make her change her mind. He in truth didn't know but hoped. He knew of his sister's love for Kouga's guard and brother. So he knew she would need to speak with him.

"How did you know I would give?" He almost laughed. He seriously thought at times he was given foresight.

"I didn't but I knew you wanted to see them. I hoped it would help you get over your depression." He said and hugged her. "Now go talk to the male you like so much.

_There you have see you next Chappie._


	11. Children

_Okay thank you for the support. Here is the next chappie. Those who like Ayame don't worry I do too. I just figured for the story right now it would fit. She gets a wake up call this chappie. Also the danger isn't over._

**Chapter Eleven**

Kohanna was sad but she had to face the male with her heart. She had hurt him and now would face it. Following the scent she went to the garden where he and Ginta were talking. Ginta noticed her and left. Hakkaku stood and saw her there. She looked down and approached. Wishing to be anywhere but here.

"Good morning Lady Kohanna." She winced at the formality. Knowing she deserved a lot worse she walked to his side.

"Hakkaku you need not address me with formalities. I came to apologize for my actions. I was depressed and also hurt. I had many years of verbal abuse to let out." She said and was looking at the koi pond. Avoiding even his reflection in the water. She was thinking he would beat her into oblivion.

"I understand but thank you for the apology." He said and noticed her sitting down. The koi demon coming to the surface and she petting the head. Hakkaku was fascinated with the simple movement. Smiling she held her hand up to him and he bowed his head. Petting his head.

"Like any other creature affection is…" She never finished and stood. She went to leave but he stopped her. Turning the young girl turned.

"What was that?" he asked when the word affection left her mouth he looked to her.

"It was nothing something I read I need to go eat." She turned to leave but he noticed the battle return in her eyes.

"Why do you fight with yourself so often?" He asked.

"I have to for the one I want I am certain I can never have. For my father never would approve. My beast begs for him and I can not grant its wish. I can never have my mate." She said standing there.

"Why can't you have your true mate?" She heard from her uncle this is what got him and her aunt together.

"Because father and his leader never get along. I must go Hakkaku please let me go?" she said and he let go. Kouga having heard the whole thing noticing the tears falling from the girls eyes. He also saw the look on his friends face when she gave it away as to who she loved.

"Kouga is she talking about me?" All the wolf leader did was nod. He needed to talk to Inu Yasha.

**Kouga and Inu Yasha**

Inu sat in the dojo having just finished sparring and resting. Kouga entered and the half demon growled but Kouga stayed near the door. He was annoyed by this and stood realizing the wolf wanted to talk and that was all. He stood and went to put the practice sword away.

"What?" Inu asked annoyed.

"We have a problem. Your daughter is in love with Hakkaku. Her beast calls mate." Inu froze. Looked at him and wanted to call him a liar. But then last night made sense.

"What are you talking to me for?" He asked and looked to the wolf.

"You would be the only barrier then. You and I fight all the time. Lady Kohanna knows this. She will not let herself near him because of this. Today I over heard them talking she indirectly told him. But after that she ran. Crying she wanted to tell him the truth and be with him. I guess unless you truly say yes your daughter is going to be alone. Her beast will not let her mate another." Said the Ruler and left. Inu Yasha heard him leave and looked to the door. He felt his daughter's depressed aura with her mother.

"What can I do for her? I hate Kouga but Daughter loves one of his pack. I am in trouble." He walked to his mate and received a slap. He knew what for but he waited for her to vent. She kept yelling about how he was being stupid.

"Sango done?" She nodded. "I didn't even know till a minute ago. She never told me. She is saying that because she knows of my hatred for Kouga." That said Inu Yasha walked past and headed for Kohanna.

**Kohanna**

She sat on the roof. Looking out over the land and had tears falling from her amber eyes. Her markings green and her eyes full of battle. A battle that she believed she would lose soon. Her beast called to the mate but that mate was not meant to be had. Tears falling stronger by the minute. She looked to the moon.

"I meant to be here but my heart longs to be up there. Why must I suffer for those before me?" She asked not noticing her father behind her. She cried then felt his presence and straightened up.

"I did…" He hugged her and let her cry. Her tears streaming down her face. She wished to be on the moon but couldn't be there. Now he held back from the one she wished to mate.

"Why did you not tell me?" She was confused but then looked away. Realizing he spoke of her love for a wolf.

"Because I know you wouldn't approve. It is useless to try like fighting my demon. I might as well leave now." She said and stood. Walking to the edge of the roof and stopped. Hoping he would say and mean they could be together. She went to leave when he grabbed her.

"Why did you choose a wolf?" She shook her head.

"I have no idea." She said got out of his grasp and went to leave. But he stopped her again.

"Be with him and be happy Kohanna that is all I ask." She turned waiting for the smack but it never came. She hugged him and thanked him. Running to her mate and kissed him. Hakkaku was shocked but gave in.

"I love you." She said when she pulled back. She walked with him to her gardens and sat there. Close she would court him before mating. Wanting to mate him right then. But that would be weird. She would not act like her brother.

**Shippo**

Seeing his cousin happy he smiled. He was curious about the female dawn. They showed up last night for Kohanna hand in hand. He wanted her sure but how much. Then again Inukai mated after hardly meeting Kagura. Now the female carried a kit. He would mate Dawn if it was okay.

He sat in the tree when Dawn showed again. Smiling they walked and were talking her about her family and him about his. Making light chatter. He had made friends with her in a day. The question how much longer would they be friends. He wondered if they would end up as more.

"Shippo you are being quiet is something the matter?" She asked concern in her blue eyes.

"No I was thinking that's all." He said she smiled and leaned on him. He knew she saw him as her friend but what about later.

As the night went on she left to go home but he hugged her good bye. Almost kissing her he walked away. He knew for him that soon he would want her as more. That could be dangerous. He knew his family would be okay but her was different.

**One month later**

He had been correct and he was in love like that night after seeing his cousin and her chosen together he nearly kissed her every night. He had held back every time. It was getting harder though. He had a baby brother now and a baby sister. His cousin Inukai and Kagura were expecting still. Kohanna and Hakkaku were mated and expecting. He was sitting here holding his object of affection and wondering if he could tell her.

"Shippo what's wrong?" He had to now. Dawn had asked and he couldn't hold it in.

"Dawn I need to tell you something. But I'm afraid to. I love you." He said and looked at her. She was shocked he waited for her to leave. She put a hand on his cheek.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked and her blue eyes showing her joy.

"Because I didn't know if your father would accept me. I wanted to make your side proud too." Shippo said a little sad.

"I love you too Shippo." She said and kissed him. He deepened it and nipped her lip for entrance granting it he dueled with her tongue and won. Pulling her close he wrapped his arms around her. After a few moments he pulled away reluctantly. She smiled and gave him and brief kiss and left.

"Finally I can be with her." He said and leaned back. He knew soon he would mark her. Inukai was finally admitting he had wanted Kagura. He laughed at his cousin for being foolish. Kohanna was mated a week ago and is currently pregnant. Sanomaru was unknown on his crush though everyone knows he likes someone. Tenmaro and Rei-inu both were undecided on a female and Kouga's son was courting Sekaru. The other was not interested in either of them. Rika was sad but had moved on. She found one of the other lord's sons and was courting.

"I have a weird family." He said and leapt down walking to the dinning hall. He now had a female and would mate her soon. Hearing moaning from one of the rooms he heard Sekaru and her chosen male mating. Rolling his eyes he would in from their father. He knew she had already slept with the boy. They did it a week ago.

_**Flashback**_

_**Shippo was headed back to his room Dawn had just stopped by and he was tired. As he pasted Sekaru's room he heard a males voice. Shippo interested looked in to see Kouga's eldest son and his baby sister kissing. He watched as they moved closer and held each other. Moments later he saw his sister strip the prince and he left the door way. Hearing the moans of them mating. He groaned.**_

_**He walked to his room and heard the prince roar in release. He was surprised his father didn't wake. But then again his mother and new siblings would keep him busy.**_

_**End Flashback**_

He knew that more then likely his little sister would carry kits soon. If not this time the prince would give her his baby. As he entered the dinning room he headed straight for his father and mother to inform them. Of his chosen mates acceptance of courting and his sisters activities.

"Father mother I bring news. One Dawn the Spirit Demon has accepted my offer of courting." His mother hugged him. He smiled and his father motioned for him to continue. "The second is if you already didn't know Sekaru is mating the Wolf Prince as we speaking. And has a few times." Sesshoumaru growled. Shippo flinched. He hated angering his father.

"Why son did you not tell me?" asked the Taiyoukai.

"Because I thought you knew and heard the times he had mated her. I know now you hadn't and have come to tell you." Sesshoumaru left and brought back to fussy children.

"Sekaru you could have informed us you both wished to mate now." Said Kagome as Shippo took his seat. Sekaru glared at her older brother knowing he probably caught them and told. She broke free and looked at her father.

"I apologize Father but I was foolish and couldn't wait forgive me." He growled at the male and he bowed.

"I apologize lord Sesshoumaru I do wish to mate your daughter." Then Sesshoumaru growled again. He grabbed his daughter eyes shifting to red. Kagome smelled it and bolted to her mate.

"Sesshoumaru calm down please. You will wake the twins." He stopped and let go.

"Daughter you will mate this male to night and leave. For he has pupped you." She nodded and sat. She knew her father was not happy. Shippo started to eat when he felt a hand in his. Looking he saw Dawn.

"Dawn when did you?" Shippo was silenced with a kiss. Sekaru saw this. Rika giggled and the others were shocked.

"I have spoken with my family. Lord Sesshoumaru tomorrow night my father wishes to speak with you. You may be surprised." She said and drug Shippo away.

"By the way don't hurt Sekaru she is not herself and is being used." Said Dawn and they vanished. Sekaru looked to the male who was shocked and looked confused. Then he bolted like he could get away. He was stopped by a very infuriated Inukai.

Shippo heard a pleading Prince and laughed. He held her and smiled.

"Shippo you realize for a month now we have been courting. I can mate you now." He nodded and kissed her passionately. Pinning her to the tree he pushed his lower body against her. He knew all to well.

"I know Dawn." He said and he picked her up bridal style and took her to his room. There he mated her. His mate a Spirit Demon. He marked her as his that night.

**Tenmaro**

He was not happy that his sister was being used and wanted to kill but his cousin beat him to it. He growled and Inukai was growling at the male. The Prince was released and he knew Kouga would be here. His though like Sekaru he had a female he was mating. He actually was a father. A female Moon Demon was his mate. It wasn't because he didn't want to it was because she was not around.

The he sighed and walked to the garden in the Moon light he stood. His father watching and he laughed. His father knew of his mating but had yet to see the female. He knew his mate would bring the pup. The light turned bright and blue and there his mate stood with their pup in her arms.

"Father this is my mate Lunera. And our son Kyen. He is like I a pure Silver Moon Demon. I also believe my mate is carrying our second pup." She nodded and he growled. "I never told you for better reasons. She can't leave for more then a few hours. Her home is the moon and is actually a village healer. I mated her on one of her trips down." His father smelled no lie and nodded.

"Mate the village asks you return with me this time." He nodded.

"I am not heir I will come for a short while." He said and looked to his father. His father nodded and he left. Returning he saw her home and his pup wanted to be in his arms. He held his son and kissed his mate.

"Did you lie to get me here?" She smiled. He rolled his eyes.

"I lied in a sense they do wish to meet the father of this pup. But I also want my mate here for once. I wish to have you in my arms here." She said kissing him. Pulling away he put the pup in his crib. Grabbing his mate he pinned her to the couch and pushed his erection to her.

"Mate your are with pup don't make me enter you yet." He said and kissed her. She smirked and undid his pants.

"Have me mate. Mate me." She said and threw off her kimono. He aligned himself with her entrance and slammed in. His midnight hair making a curtain. He bit the marking as he came and she followed. Tenmaro stayed sheathed in his mate still pumping her and licking the mark.

"Tenmaro please." Her hips moving with his. He picked up the speed and was pounding her core with his cock. His sword now working her badly. He almost purred in her ear as he mated her again.

"Tenmaro!" She screamed her release and he came and shot his seed once again into her womb. He knew now he cause her to be carrying more then one.

"I am not mating you again till you birth them my mate." He said and pulled out. Carrying her to bed. Their he slept peacefully. She cuddled to him and slept.

**Sanomaru**

No one know who he was with because he wanted it to be a surprise. Kouga had one girl and he had her. She was abandoned by the prince and now she was soon to be Sanomaru's mate. He never knew why Kouga abandoned her and now He would ask his dad's okay. But with what he would need to say he was second guessing. But now that Kohanna was mated he would. Smiling he walked the castle.

"Lord Sanomaru a female is here to see you. She asked for you specifically." Sanomaru was confused and walked to the gate. He saw Lady Ayame and his intended. Running to the gate he laughed.

"Hey what are you doing here? I thought I said stay where you were I would return." He said and grabbed his intended. She smiled and held him.

"I would have but mom found me and informed me of what my little brother was doing. I felt so…" He turned to Ayame.

"I am guessing you would tell her to do the same to me." He said and his markings slowly changing. Ayame went wide eyed and shook her head no.

"I…" She never finished when he growled. But Ayame's daughter kissed him.

"I would never because as you said they abandoned me. Sanomaru please don't sink to there level." She begged and the lord stopped. He smiled and looked to his love.

"You're right. I apologize. But the next time you decide to pull that think about what almost happened. Now Lady Ayame to what do we owe the pleasure of your visit." He asked and Ayame was shocked he led them in and she saw her son on his way to the dungeons and ran to him.

"What is going on?" She growled out like it was treason and Sanomaru laughed.

"Like you didn't know Lady Ayame your son was using my cousin Sekaru and had pupped her. Now he will pay. You should thank your gods he is even alive. Inukai does not take hurting family well nor do I or my sister. Tenmaro would have acted but Inukai beat him. You best think before messing with our family." Sanomaru said and heard Inu Yasha coming.

"Here comes father and Uncle. I bet aunt mom and the others are coming to see why your son is still up here." He said and Inukai appeared growling at the Lady. Ayame saw his fury and Kagura was at his side. The others were there and He wanted to laugh He held Ayame's daughter tight and she clung to him. He noticed his cousin Tenmaro not there and figured that the boy was with his mate.

"Sanomaru explain." Said his brother pointing to the female wolf in his arms. He smiled and should the mark of intention on his her.

"Her name is Okaimi and is the abandoned daughter of Lady Ayame and Lord Kouga. I found her on one of the patrols I did and have gotten to know her. She was the female wishing to see me. Brother she has no ill intention. Her mother and father abandoned her and have no rule over her." Inukai nodded as did Inu Yasha granting his okay as well as Sesshoumaru. Smiling he kissed her.

"As for you lady Ayame what made you ask him to betray his intended and her family? I know you personally hold a grudge against my aunt for holding Kouga's heart. But he has mated you so what do intended to gain from this?" Said Inukai and Kohanna were with them as was Hakkaku. He shook his head and sighed.

"She needs to pay for Kouga still loves her. I also want to rule the west." Kohanna laughed and looked to her Uncle.

"You will never rule the west. The night I was injured my mind was else where so I was not thinking straight. But I will assure you if you try I personally will see to stopping you. I may have mated one of the wolves but I will not let you hurt my family so get the idea out of your head. Did Lord Kouga know of this?" Seeing her hesitate before the answer of no was given was their answer.

"I guess he needs another mate." Said Sekaru walking into the room. Her hand on her stomach. "Father I will not mate a male that intends to do harm to you and mother." She bowed and was trying not to cry. "I sent Kantari with a message to Lord Kouga and Hakkaku was with her. It will inform him of the happenings. Also of Ayame's betrayal." Sesshoumaru gave Sekaru a look of approval. She felt better and let out a her breath. Kagome smiled brightly and with a look of sympathy.

Sanomaru stood there and Okaimi held him tight and was scared. She buried her head in his haori and he held her tight smelling Kouga's approach. He knew she would be scared. He put both arms around her and sighed. Kissing the top of her head he comforted her.

"Okaimi what are you…?" He saw Sanomaru holding her like a mate and nodded his approval. "Lord Sanomaru I thought she had died Ayame said she ran and was killed by a rogue demon. Okaimi was my little girl Ayame didn't like having others female's steal my attention." Sanomaru nodded to Kouga's statement. Okaimi ran to her father and hugged him.

"Kouga! Save me!" Said Ayame. He shook his head and smelled Sekaru and looked felt bad.

"Lord Sesshoumaru I apologize for my mate and her son's behavior. Do know I give you and your family permission to punish both. I also approve of your nephew and my daughter as intendeds. I also will give your daughter the help needed for the unborn pup she carries." Bowing in front of Sekaru he grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Lord Kouga I do not blame you for this action realizing your mate never informed you of her intentions. I accept any help for me and my pup. Also know that you are most welcome in our home." She said and let the prince stand.

Sanomaru walked to his cousin and hugged her. He knew his cousin Tenmaro felt bad for not being here but was with his mate. Sanomaru on many occasions play brother for them. He walked her to a bench and sat her down. Seeing Rei-inu and Rika near by and smiled at them. His mate walked to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Sanomaru daddy wants to help her. You got to let him." He nodded and stepped aside.

"Lord Kouga do not hurt her. I will not be pleased." Growing up he noticed Sekaru was her dad's little girl. Vicious as any true Lady could be. In no way was she a delicate flower she acted like. She would kill any man that believed her to be. She played the role of a female that was submissive but she was in no way that kind of girl. Like her mother the fire was hidden and quit well. Her black, silver and turquoise silky tresses were always tied back in elegant styles. Her pines were blades. Her kimono hide dagger and poisons. Not to mention her powers.

He could see Kouga saw her mother in her but everyone who lived there knew she had her father's strength and personality. The lord of wolves was in for a shock. Ayame waited for him to help her and saw Sekaru show her true colors. From where she sat she shot a blast of pure energy. Her power struck her former intended and killed him. The silver brightened her hair and she looked mesmerizing. Her blue eyes seemed to glow.

"Lady Kagome she looks like you." Kagome nodded and chuckled.

"But she is Daddy's little girl." Said Rika and stood in the light. "I look more like dad and have more of mom's personality. Sekaru is the reverse. She looks like mom and acts like dad. Tenmaro and Rei-inu are the other way around." Said the silver haired Moon Demon. Her features show her father.

"I appreciate the compliment Lord Kouga." She said and stared to the moon. "Brother I need you here." She said and watched as the light turned blue and bright." Tenmaro appeared with his mate and pup in tow.

"Sister what happened?" Sanomaru came up and greeted the healer again. Everyone was shocked he introduced the family and his intended and talked after that He and Okaimi walked away. He would let the group handle their problems. He took her to the woods and they sat in the trees.

**Sekaru**

She sat their and smiled at her brother. Tenmaro glared at the lady but Inukai was there and had her cornered. He greeted the lord and thanked Kouga for his willingness to help. He saw his sister in her element the light of the moon. She tended to sit in moon light a lot. He knew she loved the night more then any moon demon he knew. Even their grand father said so. He smiled and hugged her.

Sekaru was staring to the stars and moon when she felt Kouga sit next to her. She was tired but didn't need to sleep. Knowing that her father was upset she wouldn't get sleep. Looking sad she sat there and watched the sky. Kouga placed a hand on her shoulder she looked at him and sighed.

"What's wrong?" He asked and she shook her head and let a tear fall.

"I have disappointed father. I conceived a pup before taking a mate. I almost mated a traitor and a male wishing to overthrow him. I don't blame him for being angry. He won't admit it but I know." She said and looked down. "Now I will not sleep tonight. I will be awake all night. That is how it has been since I can remember." She said and placed a hand on her stomach.

"I don't think he is to mad at you. I mean you and I both were lied to. I by my mate and you by her son. He never would have taken you as a mate other wise." She nodded and felt her father approaching and looked depressed even more. Kouga placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Lady Sekaru you will be fine." She nodded and waited for her father to sit. She could hear the others left and knew Kouga was with them. She sighed and stayed where she was and looked to the night sky for answers. Hoping he wouldn't smack her for her stupidity. _Have dishonored you. Now I will pay. I am sorry._ She was fighting the tears.

"Sekaru look at me." She did as was asked and looked at him. Her mask up to show no emotion. Sesshoumaru smelt the tears she was refusing to shed. He knew this was so he would be proud. He knew she yearned to earn her place and the respect he had. Being a female she would need to work hard. In battle she was as good if not better the most of the males and his soldiers.

"I apologize father for my dishonoring you. I was foolish and mated him before asking permission and ended up with child." She said in a cold tone to fight back the tears. He knew she was trying to be strong. But he also knew his daughter. Knowing that she would do anything should he ask it. She would gladly walk out in exile if he said so.

"Why are you not letting it out daughter no one is here?" He said and she knew of what he spoke.

"Because that is weakness and you will not have me weak. I will not cry." She said and stood slowly. He nodded his acknowledgement. Sekaru was his daughter not Kagome's. Kagome gave her the looks he gave her sheer power and the ability to hide the emotions she wished not to show. But like him she had a tell. For him it was his eyes. Her it was her fists. She was sad and angry.

"Daughter I am a little disappointed. But you were used he knew who to get to you and make you cave. Now that you dealt with him he is no longer an issue. I will get over it. Sekaru my daughter you can give in to the sadness." He walked to his daughter and held her. She cried into his Haori and hugged him. Her heart broken.

"I thought he loved me father." She said and let it all out. He held on to her and let her vent. Kagome had returned to see Sekaru in an emotional breakdown and her father comforting her. Smiling she walked over and patted her mates shoulder. He smiled back and saw her joy and pride that he would comfort the young princess. He tightened his hold.

"Sekaru he deceived all of us not only you. But you the worst for he was courting you. Now he will no longer deceive any one. You are also under mine and Lord Kouga's protection. My little Sekaru you will forever be safe. Your mother will never let you be hurt." Nodding Sekaru smiled.

"Inukai will though." He laughed and shook his head.

"Daughter you know that answer of course he will protect you. No matter how big his litter is." Sesshoumaru said and his daughter hugged him.

"Thanks dad." Sekaru let the last tear fall. She straightened up and wiped the streaks away and then walked to the ballroom one of the few rooms big enough to house the amount of guest. As she entered Kouga came over and guided the princess to the others. He kept at her side. He conversed with Hakkaku and she talked with her brothers and sister. Rika and her intended talking with them but Sekaru noticed the dark aura on the intended of her sister. Wary she stayed close to Kouga.

After the others went to bed Sekaru and Kouga walked to the gardens again. She wanted to laugh because the wolf was like a lost puppy on her tail. She knew he was keeping his word and she knew that he would not leave her side. She found a seat in the tree in the garden. Jumping up to near the top she leaned back.

"Lord Kouga did you feel the aura on Rika's mate?" She asked and heard a growl.

"Yes I figured you did when you shifted closer. It felt like that damn monks when he showed up again. He smelled like one of the monk's three sons. Last I heard he had several slaves and female peasants expecting children. His mate birthed most of his children but it was known that he got around in his land. He had three sex demon's in the lands and impregnated all of them. Two were mated to each other and had other mates that he bedded. Although most of this was in rumor so who knows. But I know that boy is his son." He said and Sekaru mentally called Inukai.

"I fear if my cousins don't deal with him we will have a problem. But that entire family must die." Said Sekaru as Inukai showed. She informed him and he nodded.

"I shall take Kohanna and Sanomaru and deal with his siblings. He smells of my mate's sister. So it must be his actual mates pup." They nodded and He left for his task.

"Kagura may lose her mate now. I fear the problem is worse then we realize." She said and leapt to Kouga's branch. Burying her face in his fur.

"Lady…" he said and looked down. (From here till notified is Kouga and Sekaru)

"Just Sekaru you can drop the formality."

"Okay. I think this is a little inappropriate."

"I don't care I need to be held if only for a moment. I am scared and hurt. I wish only for the comfort."

"Alright." (All done ) He held her and she snuggled closer. Her scent was appeasing then again he was no longer mated to a female. His mate betraying him and betraying his friends. Now here was their daughter and he was enjoying the mere scent she gave off. He was fighting his beast like Kohanna. Shaking his head. _If not Kagome then her daughter huh?_ He thought to himself. His beast banging its body against its cage. He would not relent. He need to protect her and her pup. He would pay back the betrayal.

_Twists and Turns. Good or Bad? What about the Idea of daddy's little girl and Kouga? Yes no? Tell me what ya all think. Next chapter more shall be revealed. Later._


	12. Sekaru revealed

_Thanks for your support here is the next chappie. This chappie is dedicated to Kouga and Sekaru. Sorry I feel that it is the only way to get her taken care of._

**Chapter Twelve**

Kouga sat with her in his arms. She was burying her face in his chest. He was to a breaking point for this girl had no idea what she was doing. He felt her fall into the dream land and he was stuck. He was starting to fall asleep when he noticed someone was coming. He looked to the palace and saw Sesshoumaru. He tensed because he knew the demon lord would smell his arousal.

Kouga was nervous and looked down at the girl in his arms. She was causing him trouble and he was going to get killed. _I hope your father doesn't kill me Sekaru. I don't wish to die yet. _He thought as the demon lord and now his mate stood below the tree. Kagome trying not to laugh and Sesshoumaru glaring at him.

"Explain!" Was all Sesshoumaru said. The scent of the wolf's aroused state hitting his nose. He also noticed his daughter laying on the wolf. This didn't sit well with him at all. His mate though didn't mind and was laughing. He couldn't see the humor. But then the answer came from his mate.

"Let me guess you both at first were on different branches talking." Receiving a nod. She continued. "Then after a while she jumped on to your branch and used you as a source of comfort. Then fell asleep." Another nod and Sesshoumaru was shocked. "As for you your confused because she smells good and is unmated and you are now unmated and she looks like me. Not helping. Plus you feel the need to protect her because of what your pup did to her." Kouga winced and nodded.

Sesshoumaru didn't know what to say. His mate figured it out simply by looking at it and he was now confused as was the wolf. Kagome burst out laughing. She was amused by the males and couldn't help it. Sesshoumaru was failing to see the humor in this.

"To answer the question. I am laughing because you both don't get that girls naturally seek comfort from who ever can provide it. It is an instinct we can't suppress. Kouga was there and could provide the comfort she needed. She needed a person to hold her and provide a safety blanket." She said and confused them. "A safety blanket is a blanket in my time wait in the present in which can provide safety from fire. It is made of wool and can dose fire. We use the words safety blanket for a reference. For the blanket provides a safe feeling." Both males nodded.

"So she only needs…" Kouga was confused. He didn't get it. He shouldn't be sad. Kagome shook her head.

"She doesn't know yet. But I guess she has the same as you when you both figure it out. Sesshoumaru don't kill him. Sekaru wouldn't be happy." She said and walked away. She truly was showing the pups in her.

Sekaru was still sleeping in his arms. He couldn't believe he was still alive. Then again he knew Kagome would protect him. He looked to the lovely girl in his arms and sighs. What could he do? Sesshoumaru though was still there and watching him. He looked to the demon lord and looked to Sekaru.

"Sesshoumaru if you would feel more comfortable with her sleeping in her room then help me move her." He said and Sesshoumaru nodded moving the girl to her room was no problem. She started whimpering every time Kouga tried to leave. He sat on the bed and placed her head in his lap.

**Morning**

Sekaru woke and saw she had slept in Kouga's lap. He must have moved them to her room in the night. Blushing she laid her head down next to him. Her heart was pounding as she watched the lord sleep. She Sat there and looked at him. Studying his features and his sleeping form. She was fascinated. His black silky hair his tail and his muscled arms.

She was having a hard time resisting touching his hair. She reached out and ran a hand threw his hair. She smiled and continued to stroke the demon's hair. He leaned into the touch and she smiled. Knowing this would be the only way this could happen. She continued to stroke the silky midnight tresses she watched as the roles switched. He lay in her lap and she watched him.

Kouga felt the touch and at first remembered his mother doing this when he felt bad. Then Ayame did it one time or another. But this scent belonged to neither. He couldn't place it but who ever it was had him in their grip. For he really didn't want to move. Then he remembered the scent. His eyes shot open.

"Sekaru why are…?" She blushed and apologized.

"I'm sorry Lord Kouga I just couldn't help it." She said stood and went to bathe. She had become a tomato and was trying to hide it. She sat in the spring and washed off. She wanted to cry. She had recently realized she had the gift of foresight. Normally she had just feelings but now at times they were full out visions. She knew one of two outcomes could happen. One being she mated Kouga and lived happily. Or two she ends up heartbroken and Kouga takes the child as his. Tears rolled down. She hoped for the first but knew it as unlikely.

Walking to the Dinning hall she avoids speaking to her new guardian. She stayed out of his reach and made the choice. She would never give her heart away again. Especially if Kouga and her didn't work out. Sesshoumaru saw the distant and cold look in his daughters eyes and knew something was up. But Kouga beat him for once to face the problem.

"Sekaru what is wrong. You have been avoiding me all day. Except when it comes to eating. Have I done something wrong?" He asked and she just shook her head. Walking away. Locking her self away. _If I can't love I hurt no one and no one hurts me._ She thought and Sesshoumaru noticed the signs.

"Sekaru Kouga come here." He said and headed to his study. They followed and shut the door behind them. Sesshoumaru was worried. He knew what it was that was happening. She would become the ruthless and cold being he once was. He kept that front in front of the other lords but to his family he was kind.

"Sekaru tell me what happened to make you become like me?" She glanced to Kouga beside her and the concern in his eyes. She couldn't say it she wouldn't that would get him killed. She fought hard against the knowing tears. Her mind spinning the vision. Her father killing the lord for hurting her.

"Father if you would promise not to kill for what is say I would. But then it would need to be sincere. I can not answer you for what I would say would provoke you to attack. I can not allow that." She said looking in her father's eyes. He sighed.

"Kouga what happened before you both showed for breakfast this morning?" Asked the demon lord seeing his daughter blush he was growling on the inside. Kouga explained when he came to the point of him realizing it was her. He said that he realized it was her and that he simply asked why she was petting him he went wide-eyed.

"Se…I didn't mean to scare you I was just curious. I apologize if that hurt you." He said and bowed. Sekaru nodded her emotionless appearance still strong. Kouga was dismissed. After he was out of earshot they thought Sesshoumaru questioned her again.

"What won't you say when he is near?" She looked down.

"I fear that I will be alone. I have discovered an ability I have and that is foresight. I can see the future and what it holds. I currently see two for me. One I am happy and mated…" She didn't go on. Her father was raging. She went silent as a vision shot through her.

Collapsing she began to cry. Seeing Kouga walking away with her child and never returning. She fought with every once of strength she had. She wouldn't cry. She knew the truth.

"I guess I am meant to be alone. I will be leaving father." She said and walked by Kouga. Both Sesshoumaru and Kouga stopped her.

"Say it." They said in unison as Kagome stood there. She heard the whole thing and watched as her daughter became more of a female copy of the old Sesshoumaru. She wanted to cry.

"I can't." Sekaru said and Sesshoumaru was confused.

"Why?" He asked and received the answer from Kagome.

"I have seen both visions' daughter I know what you must feel. Sekaru come here." Her daughter sprinted to her arms. She held her and petted her daughter's soft black hair.

"She cannot say because she fears that if she does the vision of pain will become true. Not realizing by not saying it is more likely to happen. I will say if she will let me." Receiving a nod from her daughter she spoke.

"Sesshoumaru she had two visions like I. One was she is happy the other is sad. Kouga in each vision you are the reason. The one she where she is said you hold the new born pup and walk away saying this was for the best and she never gets to see you or the pup again. Because she dies of a broken heart. You can guess just from that the other vision." Both nod. Sesshoumaru saw his daughter tense. She was not crying but the tears kept falling. His daughter was trying to win a loosing battle.

"Why is she…?" Kagome patted her daughter and smacked Sesshoumaru before he finished.

"Sesshoumaru think she woke up probably shocked that she was sleeping in Kouga's lap. Then probably watched him for a few minutes. Following her desire she petted his hair. He wakes up and questions her scaring her. Then she comes to terms with her heart. Realizing some how she wants the first idea to be true and the second one false. Thinking it will more then likely be the other way especially if she were to tell you. Sesshoumaru she is your daughter. She thinks mostly like you." Said Kagome and Kouga was shocked. But watched as the Princess tried to run.

"SEKARU!" He ran after her and caught her. She fought to get out. She wanted nothing more then to wake up and see it was all a dream and she was mated to his son. Something said though this was real. She fought the tears. Kagome and Sesshoumaru watched from near by as Kouga fought her.

"Let go I need to leave!" She said and he didn't her mind flashing the vision over and over. Her tears trying to fall. She attempted to bite and claw but nothing worked. Plus she unlike her sister need time to manifest Miko powers. She hardly could manifest Youkai.

Kouga held her to him. He comforted her. She fought him still then he did the one thing he could think of he kissed her. She froze then melted into the kiss. Kouga pulled back and she let him. He saw her look away. As he loosened his grip she went to run. He grabbed her and this time she fell on him.

"Let me go please…I…" She would not run from a fight but this she had to for her own sanity. Sekaru knew that nothing like the first one could happen. She loved him yes but he would want a mate that would be strong and she was not. Though she acted like her father and looked like her mother. She was the delicate sister.

She looked to the moon and in her eyes begged for its comfort. She wanted to disappear. She looked everywhere but her parents and her second chosen mate. _Why won't they stop? I am weak I know I am._ She thought finally breaking his grip. Sesshoumaru and Kagome placed a barrier around her. Tenmaro and the siblings came.

"Mother why are you doing this. She is in pain." Asked Rika. Confused as to the torment her sister was going through.

"She is tormenting herself. She wishes to be with someone but won't let herself. In the end she will be hurt. I just want her to sit here for a while and think. I will also leave Lord Kouga in here so they can…" She heard a growl and she elbowed Sesshoumaru. "work things out." The siblings nodded and Sekaru looked to her mother.

"Mom please I ask you don't…" She looked to her father as he and Kagome walked away. Sekaru looked down. Feeling Kouga walk to the wall that was provided and closed his eyes. Knowing the young lady would never let him in. All because she felt for some reason everything would go wrong.

"Am I a bad person?" asked Kouga not looking at her.

"Kouga it isn't you. I am scared of my self. I may act like father but I am no where near as strong or as powerful as any of my family. My brother's and sister have father's strength and mother's Miko abilities. I am lucky if I can make a purification arrow. All I get is the looks. I am weak." She said and looked to the moon.

"What makes…" She shook her head.

"I train all the time. Have been losing power not gaining it. All I get is visions that may come true. I have nothing but my looks. My attitude but most can see past it. I truly am the failure I am glade father couldn't chose me I am a not a good choice. I wish I could leave." She said and looked to the moon again. "Why do you punish me?" She said and laid down to sleep.

After the princess went to sleep he moved to her. Placing her head on his lap. He petted her hair finding it soft even softer then expected. He felt her crying in her sleep and placed his hand on her back. He just let her go.

"Sekaru sometimes people need the right motivation to be stronger. I hope you find yours." He sat there and looked to the side and saw Ayame. She stood there.

"Why are you in a barrier?" He growled as she approached and she froze. The growl woke the princess. She looked and went wide eyed. She was scared placing her hand over the child. She growled as her eyes rimmed with crimson. Ayame froze at the sight. The young girl had a burst of power. The violet coming from her was crazy. It tore the barrier down and she was set free. Sprinting to the Lady. Sekaru was in a rage.

Kouga was shocked moment before the girl had little to no reading in his senses. Now the girl was unstoppable. Her energy was amazing. He stood and ran to the object of his attention and not the female Ookami. He put his hand on her and she stopped. She turned and smelled him. He saw her crimson eyes. Meaning her beast was free. So for now everything said was the beast.

"Mate?" Sekaru asked and Kouga was shocked. Her beast was talking so he had to answer. But what do you say. Something said yes and he answered.

"Yes Sekaru." She nuzzled his neck. Ayame was shocked and hurt.

"You said that to calm her right?" the female in his arms froze. He just growled again.

"You expect me to be yours after you try and hurt my friend and make her daughter carry the child of your son who by chance was hurting her. You Ayame need punishment. You got some but I am no longer going to call you mate. Now leave before she decides you are a threat to her pup." He said and walked away with Sekaru in his arms. She noticed right now he was the only thing keeping her alive.

Leaving she saw Kouga sit down again as the barrier rouse and trapped them. She was confused then saw the girl fall asleep and cries. She was truly confused now. Walking to the barrier. She knew Kouga was watching.

"You never answered the question." He looked.

"Kagome put it up. Sekaru is in love with me and won't open up unless her beast is out. I was trapped in here to get her to do something. I will get her to talk though. Even if her idea comes true." He said gave the leave now look. Leaving Ayame turned.

"I am sorry." She said and left never to come back.

Kouga sat there and waited for the girl to actually wake. He soon fell asleep and let the dream world have him for awhile. The barrier would guard against attackers. Sleeping he dreamed of peace with his family and friends.

**Morning**

He woke to find the young girl away from him and sitting at the edge of the barrier. _Big surprise_ He thought and walked to her. Pulling her to his chest she tried to pull away. But he would not let her. He held her gently and then petted her head. Just comforting motions.

"Kouga why do you…?" She sat up slowly and looked at him.

"Because even if it ends up like you saw. I believe I would like to try. I still need to figure out everything. But I believe it is worth a shot. Plus I think I have figured out your powers secret." He said and she looked confused.

"Last night Ayame came by and you blew up. Power poured from you and broke the barrier temporally. I think you like your mother are tapped on feelings. You wanted Ayame gone and to no longer hurt others your beast reacted." He said and kissed her again.

"Kouga I…" She pulled away only to be kissed again. "I think I will try." She said and they kissed. The barrier broke and neither moved. That is were they were found. Kagome saw her daughter and friend kissing. She smiled and stopped her mate. Sesshoumaru saw his daughter in the wolf's arms. He wanted to kill the prince. But saw something.

"Sekaru?" said the lord. She turned having felt her parents.

"I know I…" The lone tear coming down.

"I was going to ask why you were crying. You deserve to be happy." Said Sesshoumaru and received a hug from his daughter. Sekaru ran to Kouga and held him in her arms. They walked together to the dinning hall where she smiled at everyone. She sat and looked to her family. Her siblings smiled and made her feel better.

**Garden**

She still loved the garden and now she loved it more. She knew her love would need to leave but she was okay with it. She held his hand and he held her. As he stood behind her and they just enjoyed the embrace. He led her to a spot so it was easy to sit. He placed her in his lap. She leaned on him. He knew that soon he needed to leave and in form the elders of Ayame's treachery and his new intended.

"Sekaru when the pup is born I will need to take you and the child or children to the elder's." She nodded and smiled. Her vision may come true but at least she would have him for a short while. She kissed him and he kissed her. She then nuzzled and cuddled close to him.

"Kouga I will do everything I can to make this last." She said and he tightens his hold. He knew though Sesshoumaru was angry with the idea. He needed only to inform the lord that in almost any sense of the word they were mates. He only had to mark her.

"Hold on I will be right back." He said and ran. He had it in his mind he would mark her. He would claim her. The elders would see he wanted this girl. Plus he had a feeling that it would awaken her powers.

As he got there he stood before Sesshoumaru and Kagome. He walked to them and bowed. He would do this. He would claim her and after his sons litter was born he would give her his. He needed this. Ayame was a bitch to his friends and wanted nothing but sex and his time. Sekaru was different.

"I come to ask only one thing from you…" he never finished. Kagome had guessed and ran to him.

"Mark her. Take her and make her happy. But don't ever let her power out. For then her demon is free and that is dangerous." She said and this shocked him.

"What do you mean?" he asked and she sighed.

'When Sekaru was little her powers like now had laid dormant and waited. One day a demon came after her. A spiderhead demon to be exact. I was too far and so was Sesshoumaru. I a matter of moments the demon was dead and she alive with the look of a beast. The blood dripping from her mouth. That night after we calmed her we cast a spell to seal her power unless there is a dire need. I believe in a sense she is the living Shikon Jewel. But I can't be certain. Kouga you can't use her. I know why that vision came to her. She is insecure and thinks everyone will betray her. Search yourself and push aside what I have said. What do you want?" With that said he walked back. He smiled.

"I want her not the jewel her." He said and ran to his Sekaru. Once there he held her and she was curious.

"What?" He smiled and kissed her.

"Would you be willing to bare my mark even though we will not mate truly yet?" She hugged him and nipped his neck making him groan.

"I would love to." He smirked and bit her neck where her shoulder and neck met. She did the same. He on the right she on the left. Sekaru was so happy to finally feel the bond of a true mate. After they released she felt his tongue on the mark. She kept her eyes closed and let the feeling go. Reveling in the feeling.

Kouga felt her lick the wound before pulling back. After she had he cleaned her wound but made the action more sensual. He kissed the mark and just held her. He felt the bond and knew she was enjoying this. Smirking against her skin he pulled away. He had one word in his mind right now. That one word was able to describe the whole situation.

"Mine." He said and she smiled.

"Yes I am all yours. For eternity if you let me. I want to be though." She said kissed him and let her self enjoy the time with him. She would just let the future decide itself. If she was meant to die by heartbreak so be it.

He held her tight and for one day of peace. He knew soon the young in her would be born and she would be busy mothering young. He would produce more with her and he will never hurt her. He would not reveal the knowledge Kagome gave her. He could tell that Kagome truly wanted this hidden.

**End of the week**

Sekaru was in the garden Kouga had left the day after marking her to inform his pack and elders of the happenings. They wished to see her and the young in her. She could feel her mate coming. She also knew that today she would give birth. Looking to the north she smiled. He was close. When he left Tenmaro watched her and helped her. Unless it was getting dressed or going to the bathroom. Then Rika or a maid did.

"Sister I believe the young will be here soon." He said and then a wave of pain crashed through her. She winced and Tenmaro ran to her side. His mate birth a day or two ago. A daughter and son. She was now safely on the moon and the village got met the mate of their healer. He had a full house. Two boys and a girl. Kagura had given birth as well. Two sons. Both had moms eyes one you could tell was Inukai's.

"Kouga Hurry." She said and Tenmaro carried her to the hall way. He roared for all to here. This was the signal and everyone came. Sekaru was in the chamber and was giving birth to her first litter. Tenmaro as well as everyone else felt the Wolf Lord coming and knew he had picked up speed.

Mid day and Kouga paced worried for her. She was in pain he could feel it. Sesshoumaru smiled knowing he had been the same way when his were born Kagome. He was very proud of his six. Yes Kagome had birthed two more. They had another daughter and a son. The daughter like her older sisters Rin and Sekaru had jet black hair. But in it was gold and Silver. Her markings were gold and her forehead was split dead even neither blood was dominate. Her twin brother on the other hand was a mini Sesshoumaru. West holding strong and his hair a silver and sky blue. He had his fathers markings and everything. She certain when he was older that the boy would have his father's mannerism's as well.

Night had fallen and finally they heard the cry of pups. Then the foots steps of an approaching maid. Kouga turned to the hallway and stepped forward. He waited and held his breath.

"Lord Kouga your birthed five pups. Three boys and two girls." He was still worried though. He couldn't wait. "The lady is fine. Lady Sekaru is currently nursing the children. All is well. All children are healthy." Said the miko youkai. Keade had long since passed and now they had a miko youkai to help with the births. Kouga nodded and ran to his mate.

He walked through the door and saw five true form pups. Each had the inu youkai and Wolf in them. He sighed and walked forward. Sekaru was in her true form. He walked to her muzzle and petted it. The pups were beautiful and he was very proud. He walked to his "children" and sat down.

"You all will make me proud." He said and let them crawl over him. He petted their furred heads and just sat there. Two children laid there heads on his lap. Smiling he watched all of his new family fall asleep. They all had the black fur. Each with different highlights. But only one color. His new daughters each had the western family's new symbol. The boys held the wolf tribes. The daughters though had smoky fur. Black with grey and silver. The new symbol was a star surrounded by the moon incased in flames.

He stood and stepped back. He looked to his children then smiled and changed forms. He stood in his true form like his mate he was a giant version of the animal. He had black fur with brown streaks making it seem darker. He walked to the back of her and laid down his head on her back and him the pups and his mate slept.

**Morning**

Sekaru woke to the feeling of her pups and her mate. She looked to the pups feeding on her milk and her mate licking them. She lifted her head and let the joy fill her eyes. As they laid there she noticed the pups were asleep and Kouga was just staring at them. Smiling she let her form change and the pups changed as well.

"I didn't know you even had a form like that." Kouga just laughed and kissed her.

"I guess you need to learn more about me koi." He said and picked up two of his sons. Sekaru picked up the remaining three. The two girls in her arms and the final son in her tail. She walked to the door Kouga behind her. She knew in a few days she would be traveling to the Wolf caves in the north and be questioned. She knew if they wanted a strong female she would fail. Her heart clenched at that.

"Mate what troubles you?" She looked to him and then down. He figured it out.

"I have told them enough for them to not test you physically. Don't worry." He said as they entered the hall. The servant announcing there arrival and she holding her daughters so they could retrieve the cribs. Once there she used what little power she had to show there names.

"Daughter explain the meaning of this." Said Sesshoumaru. He was at a loss. One was the last name of their family

"I chose names that seem to fit why?" Kagome signaled for her daughter. Writing the names and then finishing the ones that were parts Sekaru was confused then noticed the first one. Inu Taisho. She bowed to her father and apologized.

"I didn't mean to…" The gust of the parents returned.

"So my grand daughter unknowingly honored me. I believe that would be insulting." Joked the spirit.

"Grandfather. It has been awhile." Sekaru said and bowed.

"Child you don't need to bow. It has been along time since I graced me family. I appreciate the children's names though. Plus they are fitting for a reason. I will not disclose. But to let you know I will be back with a vengeance." Said Inu Taisho and Sekaru brightened and her eyes blank.

"Mate?" Kouga questioned when Kagome shook her head.

"Don't she is in a vision." He nodded and moments later she rushed to Taisho and hugged him. After a few moments everyone was talking and eating. Sesshoumaru mulling over the visit. He knew it had to do with his parents. But that was all.

"I believe grandfather I will be honored." She said and kissed the pup. She knew that explanations would be needed but that could wait. She placed the pup down.

Inu was the first. He had her black hair and blue and silver eyes. But had more wolf to him. The west ran in his blood like a wolf. She smiled. Taisho her second son was a True Inu the Inu Youkai was showing and he definitely fight the name for the he bore the symbol of the wolfs but his coloring was that of a silver inu. Silver and black making him a smoky Inu Ookami.

The last three were special. Sesshou she named after her father. He was a black haired version of the Inu Lord. But they wouldn't know if personality was the same for a while. The last were the two girls. Iza held Izayoi's beauty. Sekaru had seen picture's of her uncles mother and thought the name fit. Then came Kano. She was a silver haired beauty her self. Sekaru considered her as a silver wolf. The wolf apparent but the silver from her mother's heritage. Making a nice contrast. The amber brown eyes and the silver hair. Her markings a nice soft red. Her symbol of the west showing proud. Like her sister as stated before the girls and Inu were the west. Taisho and Sesshou were of wolves. The wolf half showed proudly. Kouga had his heir so they need not pester him for a strong. Heir and besides any from a moon demon's blood is strong.

After breakfast they all head there separate ways Sekaru and her pups to her chambers to rest and bond with her children. As well did Kouga. As they walked they talked about a future they wished to happen. He told her he hoped before to long that he wanted more children but they be his. Not his sons or any others. She smiled and kissed him.

"I hope that day comes as well my love." She said and laid down. Sleeping with her children and mate in her arms. Her tired state surrendering to the sleep she needed terribly. Kouga wrapping his arm around her and the pups sleeping ever so peacefully next to their parents.

When next he woke it was still night but for some reason he couldn't sleep He saw his mate was in true form and feeding the pups. He looked around the room and was worried. Something felt wrong. But as he wondered he noticed nothing. Then he opened the door and saw eyes down the hall.

Growling he got defensive. The eyes never moved. He looked to his mate and saw her awake now. He knew she had to feel it. Looking everywhere he noticed that they were all still sleeping. _How can they still be sleeping. Something isn't right._ He truly felt like there was something wrong in his room. He sent his aura out and found Inukai awake and headed this way.

"Sekaru something isn't right." As his mate changed forms she growled at him.

"Yeah I know this whole thing is wrong." She said and held him he felt the claws on his skin and froze. He knew this would give him cause.

"Look I didn…" He felt a movement on his back. He now realized what it was. Grabbing it he saw a small spider and threw it out. Sekaru followed it. He smirked seeing one on her. Removing it from her and the children. As her cousin approached he noticed that though he had the spider it didn't affect him.

"Kouga Though I know of the spider I will not attack you. Mother and father have had theirs removed. I also did uncle's and everyone else. I know how they got here. I took care of him. Now time to get her to bed. The feeling is not gone yet." Kouga nodded and prepared for a fight.

As they ran through the palace Inukai cringed. His spider was the worst because he couldn't remove it. No one could Kouga tried and couldn't it was like a phantom. They reached their destination. It was the dungeon gates. He opened them and saw spiders crawling the walls. He let loose his aura. Killing all of them including the one on his back.

"I should have done that sooner." He said looking at the roasted spiders. He walked down the stair well to the spot where the boy was. He knew that Rika's love had done this. Approaching the cell he let his aura completely free. Kouga Ran away. The aura around his new cousin was enormous and dangerous. His marking's green and his power radiating around him was crimson.

"So you think you can kill my family. I will kill you and your siblings. I know there scent. You will die. I can and will destroy your family." He said and the boy was shaking.

"I was told to do this by my eldest siblings the twins. Please I d…AAAAHHHH!" Inukai growled and let his aura destroy the boy. With a blast Inukai burned the boy to death. The twins were the only two he would need to worry about. He knew that but if his siblings helped and his cousins. Especially Sekaru he would be fine. He knew the secret of the girl. She was the Shikon No Tama.

"Let's rest I need to think. Plus Kagura will be worried." He said and left.

"I noticed you cringed when the twins were mentioned. Why?" He said and Inukai froze.

"If my siblings and cousin don't help that fight I will never return from. My powers and theirs are matched. I would need Sekaru most of all. I know what she is. I would need her foresight though. That would be it. I would never ask her to fight. Now I must return to my mate and young." He said and left his. His black and silver hair that reached and surpassed his uncle's in length trailing behind him. His amber eyes dead like always. He only let emotion show for a few reason's one of them he was heading to.

Kouga shivered. No matter how many times he met the boy. Inukai still made his senses scream. He knew that it was a good thing too. The child was a danger but was on the good side for now. Kouga followed the pup's lead and headed to his own family. He walked in and smiled. Changing forms he laid next his mate and slept. This time he knew nothing would happen for now.

**Morning**

They woke to peace and Inukai had his mate and children with him all morning. But Kouga noticed the concern in the pup's presence. He knew Inukai for the first time in his life was scared. Kouga was as well Sekaru would be heading off to fight and he couldn't protect her.

"Kouga love what is wrong?" Asked Sekaru.

"I am worried because I know soon another battle like with Naraku will be here. I can't be by your side. This time I can't fight in it. For I will die. It is your battle. Kagome could go. Hell everyone could go. I can't I am a normal demon." He said and she smiled.

"I will return to you my Koiishi. I will not let you down." She said and kissed him. He smiled and they joined in the cheerful conversation. That afternoon the two new mates left to meet the elders. She would impress them they knew it. She had beaten Ayame and scared the girl. Plus the foresight would be good. Kouga knew her breed alone would win their approval. He would protect her till the battle. That was certain.

_There you have it. Okay just a random question. Out of the children mentioned and named who do you like most. This is the list. Inukai, Sanomaru, Sekaru, Rika (will be talk about next chappie), Rei-inu (Same as his sister), Tenmaro, Shippo, and Rin. See ya!_


	13. Rika's Mate Reiinu's Rage

_Here we go. Lemon in this chappie._

**Chapter Thirteen**

Rika had found out about her mate and was saddened. Her and Rei-inu were currently well known to be unmated. She knew of her brothers nightly habits. He preferred the males. He saw females as a hassle and had bedded a member of his guard. Their father knew of this and was fine. But told his son to mate a female and pup her. That way no lord would be worried. Rei-inu agreed and is currently courting a female. He would mark her pup her then dispense of her. He and his male mate would raise the child.

Rika was alone. Shippo had seen her in the garden that night and was worried. After Miroku's sons attempt Rika was distant. He walked to her with and hugged her.

"Sis you will find some one." She sighed and looked down.

"I am not so sure. I loved him. I only liked one other and he doesn't like me. He isn't interested in the likes of me. He pupped another. I am also certain he prefers males anyway. He reminds me of brother." She said and Shippo laughed.

"You know how I talked to the guy right?" Receiving the nod she looked at him. "We became friends and he told me something. He sees you as a friend and wished you happiness. He like Sekaru has foresight and knew if you two mated you would be miserable and didn't want that. Also that you would notice he is like Rei-inu and does prefer the men. He actually is bedding a male currently. A neko if I remember. He is happy." Rika laughed.

"I guess I have to look else where. Plus I noticed a trend I would like to break. Mating of wolves. Sekaru, Sanomaru, Kohanna, and You are mated to the wolves. I will not follow that trend." She said and he laughed. His mate appeared and sat in his lap.

"Rika you will find happiness. I promise. You do need to look harder though." Rika looked at the female and smiled. In the girls arms rest a red haired spirit demon. The fox and wolf showing and the child held the symbol of Dawns heritage. A half moon and cloud covering it. She had turned out to be a royal spirit demon.

Dawn had mothered one and was now expecting another. She stood and walked inside. Walking to the Library she grabbed a book and sat down on her favorite chair. Hours passed and she was almost done. She loved to escape into books. Her mother and she were the same. She had missed lunch and it was almost dinner. She didn't notice when two women and a man walked in.

"Rika Taisho!" yelled her mother and she looked up.

"Oh sorry I lost track of time." She noticed the male and was curious. "Let me introduce myself sire. I as you heard am Lady Rika Taisho of the West. May I inquire as to who you might be?" She asked bowing her silvery head. Her eyes like the sky in the day. This boy was the son of the Southern lord. He was a Dragon and she was amazed. His hair a Grayish color and his eyes captivated her. She blushed and hid her face.

"My name is Ryuten." He said and Rika smiled. She loved his eyes. Ryuten smiled at the girl in front of him. She was beautiful and intelligent. She seemed polite as well. He wondered if she had her mothers temper.

"Rika you missed lessons and you missed lunch what happened?" Asked Kagome sighing at her daughter.

"I found an interesting book. You have also missed things before when you are in a good book. I apologize it will not happen again. Nodding at the statement the group headed to the dinning hall. Once there each was announced. Rika bowed her head and noticed. All of the three rulers were here. She noticed the Twins and they're mates. Inukai was restraining the growl. She looked to them and turned the other way. The twins smiled.

Dinner was quiet for the most part. Sekaru and the mated people left. Rika retreated to the garden. She could relax there. As she got there she released her aura as protection. She looked to the moon and sighed. She noticed the twins walk by and rolled her eyes. She stared to the night sky. It was a little over a half moon.

"You really find interesting places to hide." Said the voice of a boy she met earlier. He and his father were standing behind her.

"I am not hiding simply enjoying the night air. I also love being in the moonlight. Much like my siblings and my mother do. It is relaxing." She said and bowed to them. Noticing the elder male Dragon.

"I am lord Ryutai. My son has informed me that he and you met earlier in the library." Rika nodded and looked to the dragons. Ryuten's had the same dragon eyes but he had long white hair. The man was well built and carried a blade at his side.

"Yes I had missed lunch and my lessons. My mother was looking for me. I had gone to the Library to read before lessons. I guess I got absorbed and lost track of the time. My name is Rika Taisho my lord." She said and then looked to the moon. Smiling she felt her grandparents and laughed.

"The moon certainly feels alive today." Said Ryutai and Rika laughed.

"They are celebrating today." She said and sent her aura out to the hallway.

"Who…I forgot your breed child." She nodded and looked to what she had caught. "Another attempt at that. I guess we should help my cousin." She said and shifted to her true form. Roaring for her cousins and siblings.

She felt Inukai coming and noticed he was not affected. Sekaru and her mate as well. Rei-inu appeared and so did the triplets. Tenmaro was on the moon.

"Rika shift back." Said the mysterious young morning moon demon. Inukai looked to the lords.

"I guess mother and father have been enslaved under the twins will." Inukai nodded and Rika looked to the moon.

"We must stop them from hurting others." Said Inukai and Rika looked to the lord next to her.

"Do we have a replacement for the east if the twins are killed?" Ryutai smirked.

"If one of you wishes you could. Also Lady Sango and Lord Inu Yasha could take that seat." She nodded and looked to them.

"I will. I need to be away. I am the black sheep here." She said and ran to the twins. Mira was the first she found. Well into a pregnancy. She smirked. She had a child with three people. She even fucked a local. Rika growled.

"By the way I hope you know that I enjoyed bedding Sanomaru he had gone to a party and was quiet the male whore. He made a good bedding partner. I birthed three children due to that night. Now I wonder if he would love to have me again." She asked and smirked. Her sister exiting and carrying a pup in her arms.

"My brother's pup. He loved mating you girl. He made sure if a child was produced he birthed it. He was a son from a male sex demon. Now this is his offspring." Rika narrowed her eyes. Inukai let his aura fly killing all the spiders. The twin growled.

"Inukai you are no fun." The charged and met Kohanna. She growled and glared. Her Aura flew. All of the triplets had green markings. But Sekaru had pink eyes. She went into her trance.

"Rika step back and stand behind Sanomaru. We children of Sesshoumaru best be back here. Inukai and the other two will take the front." Rika did as was told and then let hers fly to the sky.

"Mira and Kanna I will stop you from taking out my family." Said Inukai. He thought of his pups and mate. He growled and the three charged them both. Mira was shocked as the three charged Sekaru let out a wave of pure energy to freeze them. The twin screamed in pain.

"We are not done yet we will never pay your mother back for hurting and killing father." Inukai laughed. He laughed evilly.

"You think my mother did it. I did it. He was going to turn my mother into a whore. He made my mother lose her first child he lied to her and told her he wouldn't fuck other women and did. Then he smacked her for getting mad. No he hurt my mother I should make you all pay." He said and the three changed forms to the dogs and all three turned the twins into meals.

"I guess they were not the strongest of the children." Inukai looked at Rika.

"No actually you will laugh at the irony. Kagura and Miroku had the strongest. He is the reincarnation of Naraku. As Sekaru's are the incarnation of grandfather and grandmother Izayoi and Kanora." Said the Inukai. She nodded and turned to leave. The dragons were amazed and she bowed and left. She needed a bath. After all was said and done she was filthy.

She was on her way into the bathing room when her sister appeared next to her with a bundle in her arms. She turned to see the child from earlier. Inukai had not killed the pup. She looked and glared. The pup looked like his father and she hated it. He had hurt her and her family. She turned to leave when she was stopped.

"The child did nothing sister." Sekaru said and she saw the anger in her sister.

"The father of this child betrayed me. Never informed me of this pup and I can feel the evil pouring from the aura. I know he has tampered with it to make the child disgusted with us. I will not raise a child meant to harm us Sekaru. I would never know when he plans to kill me." She said and leaned back.

'True but we can be rid of the evil aura. We can change him. My question is it that you have no mate or that you fear that you could never be good enough?" Said the black haired girl. Rika turned and looked at her sister.

"I have no mate and probably never will. I guess I do want children but I would like to know I was a mother." She said and looked to the garden. Walking in she never waited for her sister's response. She knew her sister was shocked. She had rationalized it was not being mated but only partially. The rest was her not knowing anything about the pup which made sense. Sekaru looked to the evil child and sighed.

Rika waited and threw up a sound proof barrier and cried. She was alone. She would be forever or so she thought. She climbed in and washed off. Her mother had gotten Jasmine scented soaps and shampoo for the girls. Loving the scent she finished up and got dressed.

As she headed to her earlier spot she noticed it was occupied and headed to her room. Inukai had been in the garden he noticed Rika and looked over and noticed she was becoming distant. She declined the child. She was closing off. Her mind her will to be like her mother dieing. She felt alone and longed for completion. He had Kagura and Sekaru Kouga. Sanomaru was with Okaimi, Shippo and Dawn, Rin Souta, Rei-inu and his guard, Tenmaro and his healer of the moon, Kohanna and Hakkaku. She felt left out. Tomorrow she leaves for the East to take her seat alone.

"Lady Rika may I speak with you?" asked Ryuten. As he approached her room from the other direction.

"Yes." She said sounding pleasant yet emotionless. He shivered. _Are all the children here capable of this tone?_ He walked to her and held out his hand.

"Come with me on a stroll." She nodded and looked to the male. He walked to a separate garden and changed to his dragon form. A huge silver grey dragon was before her. She changed form and they took to the skies. She was wide-eyed at the sight the castle and the people were small. She was among the stars. She let the wind hit her face.

Both becoming human for a time and on the youkai cloud. She had her eyes closed and the wind in her face. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled a little. She turned and saw the male smiling. Curious she asked.

"Why did you bring me up here? This for the birds and Dragons. Not me. I may be a moon demon but I am still Inu." She said and looked in the eyes that made her weak.

"I did this because like you I have felt left out. I to have many relatives around and they seem to find happiness before me. I felt like the black sheep. I believed my wings were clipped and couldn't fly. Now I found this place. Above everyone. I love it here. I can bring a book and read. Let time pass. Then no one will know better." He said and came up to her.

"What…" he kissed her. He had been notified that he was to mate her. He could live with this girl. They would rule the east.

"I was informed by both your parents and siblings and my family you and I are to mate. I will be yours and only yours. Black sheep are meant to mate." He said and kissed her neck. She made a purring sound. He smirked and licked her neck.

"I will let this be I guess." She said and kissed him deeply. He took her to their room. He wanted her now. But if he knew the family. They would expect at least two days of courting though they would say longer. He sensed the tension in the house some sexual. He heard the cry of the slayer turned demon as she and her mate joined again. The northern lord and his mate becoming true mates finally. He only need mate his betrothed.

**Morning**

They walked to the dinning hall and took the seat of the Lord and Lady of the east. She looked to her father and gave him the we need to talk but this issue would be resolved. He waited and then stood. He looked to the two taking command of the East.

"Rika to inform you first this was your mother's idea not mine. Second we did this because Sekaru said it would be best for you. Because of her abilities. Also we wish you to have the best life possible. Now all we ask is that you allow this." She nodded and understood. She looked to her sister that was approaching yet again with the pup. Her eyes started going red. She growled at the bundle.

"Sister listen please?" She said and Rika looked at her. "I have seen into his future. He will not harm you. Please give him a chance. I would not pressure you unless I was certain that I was right. You know this. My sister please." She said and looked to her future brother.

"My dear I will be with you to raise him. You need not worry. I am certain any tainting of this child will be gone." He said and she nodded and placed the pup in his crib. After breakfast the new couple went to their room to get ready for a journey. But the male had plans.

He held her from behind. He wanted her and he knew this would be fine. They all knew that he needed to mate her before reaching their lands. He let his hands room. She moaned and relaxed. She knew this was fast but didn't care. She turned and they shared a passionate kiss. He knew what he was doing. Like the western lord. He was sought after and had many women beg for him to take them.

Hours later he had a mate and knew somehow she was carrying a baby. Ryuten held her close. He fell into dreams but he knew that they had a long and hard time ahead. His life was great but now he was mated and expecting his first child. Rika was happy and laying in her mate's arms. She also knew of the growing life with in her womb. A half Moon demon half dragon demon.

**Evening**

Rika walked with her mate to the Dinning hall. Their symbols Changed. She still held the symbol of her family but She was the Eastern Lady. A golden star on her head. She was the Lady of the East. Her mate had his Family symbol but also Had the Eastern symbol on his head.

"Rika!" Squealed her sisters and her cousin. She smiled and hugged them and her mate spoke to the males. Receiving the usual threats. She then looked to her nieces and nephews. Rin held one in her arms the other was running around her. The last was inside her womb. Sekaru like her was expecting but this time Kouga as the dad. Her mother holding her new sister.

"I will miss the insanity here." She said and looked to her family. Her aunt smiling and blushing.

"I guess I will be expecting having my own while my family brings in more." She said and they all laughed. She knew that most of the east now was descendants of the monk. It was said that any woman in the east was bedded by him. Be she married or not. He had children everywhere. He even fucked travelers from other lands. Hell his mate was mothering at least two other males children. He let her sleep around because he did. They made sure that they had each other.

"Well tonight we make sure we have everything and celebrate our joining mate." Said Ryuten.

**In the East**

Kagura's eldest child sat there one of the several women had sucking him and him making sure he gave her the pleasure she begged for. The brainless broad wanted his child. He would never give it to her. He fucked one and gave her children. He was not stupid and knew several of the village women were with child due to him. But he could careless. They were nothing. His sister in law was taking the seat. She was mated. He wanted her.

"Come Rika what one member has we all have. Me being a void demon you will love this pleasure." He said and grinned. His black hair like his fathers. He murdered all the other children. Miroku had fathered several children only the ones raised in the palace lived. They were spread throughout the lands. He had them on missions. He pulled his cock from the females throat and tossed her aside.

"Dear come and do me right." His mate a local spider demon in human form came over and sucked him. All the spiders sent to raid the palace of the Moon were his young. He had a batch on the way. The house was covered in the egg sacks. He smiled. Moaning. He came inside her mouth and position then entered.

"Scream for me." He whispered as she came and he followed. None were his mate but he made sure the spider was always pregnant. He was looking for a certain child. His counter part Inukai was only partially correct. He carried part of the spirit of the Hanyou. His other half was missing. He knew this spider could provide the other half. But he was waiting. The signature would register.

"Good girl. Now go off and come back when you lay those ones. I will need you then." He said and the female left. He smirked. He knew soon he would be whole. That child would make him whole. Naraku would return. He called to another female and fucked her brainless that night. He seeded her and then killed her. He felt the conception. He fed the corpse to his children. He then called to a sibling after he dressed.

"Tenkari Make sure you mate Ayame and give her children. I know she is mated but make her want you. Also make her want your sister. Then both of you kill the unborn in her. Her mate gave her a baby. Make her want you and make sure she is loyal." They nodded and he smirked. Calling to the next slave.

**Sekaru**

She sat with her pup and went into a trance. Gasping she ran to her mate. She found him her new brother, Ryutai, and father. She bowed and stood her eyes recovering from the vision she looked terrified.

"Mate and company I fear Miroku's strongest son is making his move now." They looked concerned.

'I thought the twins were the strongest." Shaking her head. She sighed.

"Inukai was not scared of the twins. Inukai hates the twin because they were close to the power he had. He fears Kagura's child of the monk. Kagura is half Void demon half wind. She can produce powerful offspring if the right mate is given. Don't anger Inukai's pups. I believe the twins Tenkari and his twin sister are after Ayame. They plane to turn her to their side so Kouga and I won't be a threat. Kagura's eldest wants Rika as a mate, not caring for the fact she is mated." They nodded and sent guards after the female wolf and her mate.

"Sekaru what else have you seen." Asked Sesshoumaru. She shivered.

"He mates a female spider demon. Though he has yet to mark her she is his sex slave. He isn't the true Hanyou. He is only half she will birth his other half. He will raise the child and make sure that they work together. But he must wait till it is born. No one can harm him till he is whole." They nodded and then she walked away.

Kouga ran after her. He was worried. Not for the girl he left. He was worried for his mate. Their child and its life. He caught her she kissed him and he held her.

"What of th…" She put a finger on his mouth.

"Two things. One I carry a litter of four now. Two they are fine. When I look into the future I see one thing bad and one thing good. Our pups will be fine so long as we play it careful. All the spiders are his children. We kill the ones he doesn't want." The wolf nodded. He went back to the lords and Sekaru walked to her sister and her mate.

"Rika you can't leave in the morning." Rika looked at her curious then saw the look that said you would endanger your child.

"What have you seen?" Explaining the situation Rika nodded. Realizing that her sister was looking out for her she nodded.

Sekaru walked to her room and laid down. She placed a barrier up that blocked all but family and friends.

**Kagome**

She saw the same thing and knew Sekaru had delivered word she held her pups and did the same placing a barrier up. Shaking her head she prayed for peace. Once all of this was over that they can rest and raise all of the children in peace. She turned when she heard her mate enter. Placing the pup down. Sesshoumaru looking confused.

"How did I end up here?" He asked and noticed the dead spider. She growled and sent out a wave of pure energy. Sensing two others. She smiled knowing that the house was safe for one more night. She kissed him and explained the rest. Sesshoumaru growled.

"Mate this is our children's fight. Naraku may be coming back but they must face him. Not us." Kagome looked to the two in a crib. Tears falling from her eyes.

"I wish they didn't need to." She said and leaned back. He nodded and they began the dance again. Sesshoumaru begins with his hands sliding down her front. One hand massaging her breast. The other lower to her core and gliding over it like a keyboard for the player. She moans.

(Lemon ahead)

"Tonight we make or love known. Like we did when the dream of love was shared." She said and kissed him pulling the clothes of silk to the floor. Her hands roaming the front of him his first finger entered her as she stood there. He heard her moan. Pumping it for a moment and pulling out. Picking her up and placing her on their bed.

His lips occupying her mouth. Tongues battling for dominance. His right hand kneading and massaging on breast the left pleasing his mate's nub. Her hands gliding over his shoulders and back. She moaned at his touch. He slides a finger in again and pumped it. Her moans filling the air.

He added another finger and she cried for him to complete her. He picked up the speed and added a third finger. She wanted to scream. He kissed the mark and then went down. As he moved his fingers faster in and out of her cunt. She gasped. He sucked her breast like his children did and then tasted her milk. She came that moment he almost purred against her breast.

"SESSHOUMARU!" She screams her release. He smirked against her breast. Pulling his fingers out and licked them clean. Her arousal spikes. He positions his member brushing her special flower. Slamming in he stills and waits a moment to let her adjust and then begins to rock his hips to please her. She moans and growls in pleasure.

He starts slow knowing he was annoying her with his pace. He loves the feel of her around his cock. She withered under him and groaned. He loved the girl and would never tire of this.

"Faster…ungh…Harder!" she cried and he would grant her wish. Both letting the beast take control. They met each thrust for bruising thrust. She came moments later. Panting they kept going. He pulled out placed her on hands and knees. He positioned and entered her from behind. Growling she slammed back against him.

His rational side knew in the morning both would be sore but it didn't matter. Now they needed this. He continued to slam his rock hard member into her. Cumming in her from behind. They collapsed. He flipped them and entered her again. But this time they went slow. After little while he roared his release and they fell into sleep within his mate.

(Lemon done)

**Morning**

She woke and realized her mate was still with in her. She smiled and got up. Removing him she walked to the pups and fed them. She knew he was awake because he growled when the pups started to cry for food. He then decided he would comment.

"My children beg for my loving mate. When I still hunger for her." Kagome laughed and looked to him. She walked to him and kissed him.

"I have two young that need a feeding of there morning milk. My mate on the other hand hungers for another type of food." She said and sat on the chair crossing her legs. He growled and made her stand. He then sat her on his lap. After the children were taken care of Kagome took care of her mate.

**Sanomaru**

He knew his mate was happy. They had three children and another coming. He also knew that the family would be spreading across the lands. He had several but knew that his mate wanted more. He loved her dearly. Just this morning he mated with her roughly. No longer wanting to pup her he told her to wait till the children were born.

He also knew soon him and his siblings and cousins would be fighting his sister-in-laws eldest son. He sighed as he enjoyed the morning. Kissing his mate he got up and walked to the dinning hall and watched as the family and lords filled in. Sekaru and Kouga. Lord and Lady of the South with their children. Kouga had called his gay son. The boy was betrayed by his lover and now is without mate and without and child heir.

Rei-inu the heir to the West was also betrayed by his mate. Turns out the guard was fucking the female Rei-inu choose and pupped her. Rei-inu thought it was his. Turns out other wise. He punished them both. Kouga felt bad and the two are friends. But look at other suitors. Rei-inu can't claim that child so both work on finding mates. Kouga is making the boy he has with Sekaru his Heir.

Sanomaru smiled when the Eastern couple came into view. Rika looked happy and she was carrying a pup. His mate was right behind and she carried their children.

Kohanna and Hakkaku returned to the caves and took out the problem. They would return soon. He was also expecting more siblings. He was happy. He had his mate in his lap covering a certain problem. Okaimi was in heat. So he wanted her constantly. He would if he passed her in the hall take her there.

Inukai with his mate was next. He like their uncle held the emotionless air but you could see the joy in his eyes. Kagura was carrying and she was also holding two pups in her arms. The children were troublemakers but that was nothing new. He smiled to his big brother and received a nod.

Rin was next to come into the hall. She had no more on the way but Souta didn't mind. His mate had given him a full house. Three boys and two girls. The boys were more of the Moon Demon. Where the girls more Void demon. The problem they all found out Kanna Miroku's mate was correct. Rin was her sister by blood but not in heart. Rin was sweet not harsh.

Then came Shippo and is Spirit Demon. This made him smile Shippo and him got along well. Shippo and his little clan. They made everyone smile. The Spirit Demon luck power and the mischievousness of the Kitsune. He was glade to see everything coming together.

Tenmaro wouldn't make an appearance because he was on the moon. He would come when the battle came. Though he missed his cousin. He understood the need to be with her either wise she would think you unfaithful. Though all knew Tenmaro had a tendency to want a girl to take more often. He knew the boy like he himself had several lovers. But one mate. Hell his mate knew he fucked around and had probably pupped others but now he would forever be hers.

Then came The Lord of the South Ryutai. The dragon was proud of his son and the child on the way. He also noticed Sanomaru. Ryutai was informed the boy and his cousin were quiet the man whores at times. Sanomaru had stopped for the most part. But Tenmaro they weren't so sure of.

Then came Sesshoumaru and Kagome. The twins in Kagome's arms a glow about her signifying she had been active as of late. He smiled and then turned to see his parents enter. His mom showing the pups on the way. He was happy. His unborn siblings hopefully won't carry the mark of Chaos Bringers.

"Mate what troubles you?" He looked to her and sighed.

"I wish for my unborn siblings to be different from me Inukai and Kohanna. I wish they never bare our title." He said and kissed her. Receiving a nod he welcomed them all and they enjoyed breakfast. He knew the night like always brought a fight but that was nothing. They would follow the fighting with passion when some of them joined in the much needed passion.

As the hours turned to days. They all found that Naraku was less active. Sekaru told them he was spending time finding his other half. Sanomaru was fathering his children and his new born pups. One boy and one Girl. The girl a White wolf and his son and Black Inu of the moon. Sanomaru was proud but felt that the Life he wanted for them would need to be brought to the child. He would not leave his work unfinished.

**Inukai**

He watched carefully as his mate and children lived. He was happy and proud of the family he made. Kagura, though most would disagree, was a great mother. He watched as his recent child crawled to his mate and pulled on the kimono. She would pick the child up and hold him. He now had four sons and three daughters. Seven pups and he knew that for some reason his litter wasn't done yet.

He had seen his grandparents and his children knew of their great grandparents. He would still watch from a distance. He had no children with green markings. He was glade. He didn't want to pass that on. As he watched he heard on of his eldest jump into the tree.

"Dad you okay?" asked his son. His oldest child was a son. The boy's name was Jenko. He had Black, Red, and silver hair with the red eyes of his mother. The markings were like his father Sky Blue. The edge held a golden out line. The family symbol sitting proudly on his forehead. He was proud of the boy. He had the powers of both parents. Controlling the wind and his miko and dark miko abilities, and oddly enough Kanna's ability of draining souls with a mirror.

"No you all know I will observe everything from here." The boy shook his dark hair. He sat on the branch behind his father.

"You feel the dark energy too don't you. Like the enemy is here but not. I hate it. I can never sleep now because of it." He said and Inukai looked to the boy.

"You have my ability to locate those who wish us harm?" His son nodded and Inukai was worried now. He never wanted them to have that. Closing his eyes. He called his son over sat the boy in his lap. He made the child us him as a pillow. He knew how to shut it off. "Jenko sleep I will watch over you. I will get rid of the feeling." He said and his son fell asleep. He forced the sensing ability to stop. He looked down and Kagura was under the tree.

"I have never seen you hold one of them." She said watching the others. He stood and leapt down. Sitting next to her he had the boy in his lap still.

"I have to so he can rest. His body won't last long with out it. I guess you heard he gained my ability of the senses." She nodded and he was irritated.

"He will learn like you to block it. I have seen the nights when it bothered you. He will learn." She said and kissed his cheek.

"I didn't think I would pass that on. I wonder how many of them will have this power. I thought it was only a trait The Bringers of Chaos would have." He said looking at his lover. She went to grab her child. Inukai grabbed her hand and shook his head. "If he leaves my presence I can not block the ability." She understood. Watching as the child slept in his father's lap.

He watched as his children played several games Great Aunt Kagome taught them. He watched as they found that their father was out of his tree. They ran and hugged him. He also gained a new member in his lap. His youngest son. The little on slept in his lap along with his big brother.

Inukai watched as Kagura pulled the children away and went inside. She would have a servant deliver him something to eat. She knew he wouldn't leave. As he watched the pups and his mate leave he watched around the palace. He knew the dangers of the demons near by. I would not leave these two unprotected. The servant brought him lunch and then left. He ate as his two sons slept. One from pure exhaustion and the other because it was nap time.

"My sons you will always make me proud." He said and watched them sleep and dream. He knew that he was letting a smile grace his face. He had stopped many females with a single cold glance. He knew they loved his looks and his hair. They wanted the power he had. But he had his lover. His mate though many still tried. Kagura naturally ended up trying to kill them. He remembered a particular incident when she was carrying their youngest.

**Flashback**

**They were walking through the land heading to the wolf's den. Sekaru wanted to see them. He wanted to see the little boy she was raising and her knew mate. They were currently walking through a demon village. He and his pregnant mate were taking their time.**

**A group of females noticed his male scent. They were a mixed bunch. But the moment they spotted them they became aroused. Some even had mates. He ignored the stares and lusty glances. His mate as well ignored them but when the group approached she tightened her hold. The ring leader came forward.**

"**My lord let me get rid of this whore on your arm and we can please each other. I will never disappoint you." He was disgusted. The girl called his mate a whore when her scent carried her mates and at least three other males scent. He could smell that in the village she was a whore.**

"**Never speak of my mate that way again. Especially in her presence. She also is with child now back down." He growled and the girl smirked. She was going to win she thought. She stepped forward.**

"**I could show you true pl…AAAHHH!" She was about to touch his cock when Kagura attacked.**

"**Never touch him. Whore you have probably slept with every male in this village. I may have bedded before my mate. But two forced me to bed them. The other was a willing partner but was killed. I believe I can tell you spread for anything with a dick." She said and raised her fan. "DANCE OF BLADES!" She killed the bitch.**

"**Thank You My Lady. I knew of my mates betrayal but she would never have me leave." Kagura nodded and they left. He awarded her after they took rest for the night. That night sleep eluded them.**

**Flashback end**

He knew that he was going to have several more children before they decided it is best to let the sex go. He felt the children stir. He petted their heads and took the youngest to his mother for feeding and then he would go back to his spot in the tree. Till dinner then he would join the group in the hall and then watch the land for intruders. He was the protector. He rested in his tree.

"Inukai no watching the land tonight I shall be patrolling." Came the call of Rei-inu. He smelled the new toy of his cousin. It was a princess from one of the lower lords. He knew the girl was a quick fuck for his cousin. He knew of the boy's preferred mate. He also knew the male had not found the mate he sought.

"Okay Kagura will appreciate this." He said and leapt down. Rei-inu looked to his cold cousin. Rei-inu and him generally never needed to talk.

"I will see you later." The nod was a response and both males went separate ways. Inukai had reading to do and then he would go to dinner.

**Rei-inu**

The other night Kouga's son and he fucked all night long. He heard the boy could carry because somewhere in Ayame's ancestry they fucked a Sex demon. He contacted the male and was assured no pups were created. He listened but couldn't help the feeling it was a lie. He would find out from his sister. He asked her to inform him of any developments with the male.

He last night fucked and fake mated a female in which would bare him heir. Rei-inu was worried though he knew it was a gamble the moment they started the night. He heard from Kouga that his children with Ayame could carry a child. As long as they had sex with a male it could happen.

Growling when he reached his room. He saw a letter of urgency from Sekaru. He walked to his sister and looked at it. He opened and read it. Once reading the words he feared he packed and left. Leaving Kantari with instructions to inform his father of his absence. He left. The letter sitting on the table.

(The Letter)

_I have seen in vision and in the son I adopted what you speak of. Rei-inu you are correct Kentaru is with child. Your child grows with in him. I know you are worried but he wishes you to stay there. The elders do not approve of the invalid child and will attempt at its life if you show up._

_I will do my best to keep the child safe if you should come but that will only work for so long. I will see you when you arrive._

_Sekaru_

Rei-inu raced to the caves. Not stopping once there he growled. His eyes almost red. The elders saw the heir of the west and smirked.

"You dare show your face when you created an invalid child with or soon to be lord! We will…" They were placed in Rei-inu's power barrier. Growling again he walked forward. He had eyes of dark crimson. He glared at them as both sides of his power came out.

"You will never harm my pup. I find out you even attempted and I will not hesitate to purify you. I can do so due to my mother and heritage. Now I also have the knowledge that Kouga has it in his mind to name another Heir. So why don't you back down." He said and walked away his Silver hair flowing much like his fathers. Every female aroused by the lord. He growled and walked to the scent of the male he pupped.

"Kentaru I apologize for the problem I have caused." He said and sat next to his friend or ex-friend. "I will understand if you want nothing to do with me. All I ask is you don't punish the child." He said and stood to go see his sister and her mate. As he left he felt a hand on his kimono. He stopped and waited.

"Why did you come? How did you know?" Rei-inu looked down.

"I asked Sekaru to tell me. I knew do to your pride even if you were you would lie. Something told me that it was a lie. You had to know my sister would tell me even if it was much later. I apologize. After I see my sister I will leave." He said and then walked away.

Rei-inu after making it out of earshot collapsed. He roared his pain. He realized he lost a friend do to lust. He walked to his sister thanked her and left. Heading home. But he never made it. He got half way and let his demon side out. He was furious. His eyes becoming crimson.

Kentaru his friend now no longer. He messed it up if he died that night it would have been to not soon enough. He was furious at the wolf council and himself. He took out thousands of renegade demons and some humans. He was out of control. His eyes never changing. His pain never dying.

Sekaru heard the roar and ran to see her brother for the first time in years out of control. He and her cousin were like Sesshoumaru always in control. Now he was killing none stop. Only few things could stop him. One Kentaru forgiving him for this mistake. The second would be their cousin Inukai beating him. The third father would need to dominate him again.

Kentaru stood next to her watching as his long time friend killed with remorse but he killed because of it. The child inside the wolf was a mistake but why did this happen? How did it get this bad? Then he realized that it was his fault the Inu thought he was regretting the child. Well he was but he also would birth it. He wanted their friendship to still be there. But no more fucking.

"You have two choices son." Kentaru looked to Sekaru.

"What?" She looked to her brother not changing.

"You can forgive him and tell him you want to still be his friend or you can not and he kills all of the villagers. This rage is because of his pain. He still wants the friendship. He knows he betrayed you. I don't think he smelled the heat." Said Sekaru and walked away. She knew the boy was upset at her brother.

She watched as the male sprinted with his father's speed to her brother and calmed the male. As time went by Rei-inu returned to human form outside the village and walked back to the caves. His eyes filled with the pain of lose. He still somewhat hurt for what he did.

In months a few weeks the pup or pups would be born and he would have to find a female that is nursing. He wouldn't ask Sekaru. She had the ones from Kouga. He sighed. Looking to the one birthing them. He guessed sex now was out of the question. He sighed and looked to the west he would send notice that he would return later then expected.

_There is the next chappie Later._


	14. Reiinu's Fate

_Here we go. _

**Chapter Fourteen**

Rei-inu had been there for two weeks and now had a baby boy in his arms. Kentaru was proud of the pup he birthed. He noticed Rei-inu was happy with the child. He also noticed the demon was reluctant to leave. But as heir he needed to return. Sekaru was also helping though they had a female that was nursing she would on occasion.

"Rei I know you want to…" He was silenced when he saw both his child and the child's father sleeping. He noticed that the pup looked mostly like The Western Heir. Silver hair and the same Maroon markings. But had the wolfish features. He had to wait for the pup to wake to see his eyes. The silver hair seemed grey because of the black and midnight blue highlights. His son was beautiful. Hard to believe they had created this in lust and need for relief.

He let his friend rest but knew that the male would fight to be able to see the pup in his lap. Though he vowed sex was out of the question they did it again shortly after the child was born. He knew if they weren't careful they would truly mate. Also he would end up with another child.

Rei-Inu stirred and noticed his friend there. He looked to the child. He would miss the pup. His father demanded that he return without the invalid pup. He whimpered when he read the message. He loved the child. He would never see it again. He told Kentaru and the male said it was best.

"Take him before I never leave." He said and then thought. He would send message he didn't want the throne. This pup was not going to be without both parents. He stood and handed the child off. He headed for the study. Kentaru saw this and followed.

"What are you doing?" He asked. And Rei-inu looked to his friend.

"Even if I live on the moon or in a cave far from here I will not be going to back if I can never see my pup again. If I had not found out it would have been easier. But I did now I will never leave. Except to face a growing threat." Sekaru had heard and knew this would happen. But her brother needed to leave. Tenmaro was not to rule.

"Brother you must leave Tenmaro would be a terrible ruler and you know it." She heard a growl. "I understand but please return. Make your demand to see the child but don't put father into a bad position." She knew better their father favored her brother of the moon. She knew Rei-inu was aware as well.

"I am no fool sister. He will not bend for me. Only Tenmaro. I am not his favored son. I am not going to get my way. I will not return." He wrote the letter and sent it. He knew the response. His father would exile him. He did it as his sister suggested. Him or his brother. But he knew better. He got ready to leave. He would leave in days. His father would reply and that would be it. He would be a nobody.

Two days went by and the reply arrived. He was nervous. He walked to his room opened the letter and sat down reading it. It was from mother not Father. She told him to bring the pup and the 'mother' he also was told she had gotten Sesshoumaru to understand. He thanked the gods for his mom.

"Kentaru come here please." The male and his pup came in and he explained and then took the child. He smirked and then they were off.

**Sesshoumaru**

He was angry his son did this. He understood but the child was invalid. Why bother with caring for it? Then he remembered what Kagome told him. The four of them would have been had he not marked her. She got pregnant the first night they mated. She was in heat.

He felt the approach of his son and the wolf. He ran to the gate and the guards let him in but stopped the wolf. Rei-inu leapt back and guards the pup and his friend. Sesshoumaru exited seeing his son protecting his own. Growling the guards stood but were terrified.

"Either they come or I leave your choice father. I could careless either way." He growled out. Sesshoumaru was shocked. He heard Kagome come out and ran to her son. She hugged the boy and looked at the child. Smiling she lead them in. The pup and all. Rei-inu growled as he passed his father.

"Rei-inu behave please." Said Kagome and the Heir obeyed. He walked to his room and sat there he knew Kentaru would be hiding the pup from him. He knew the male was in a different room away from him. Now he realized again the pain of what he had done. He could have done again. Sighing he knew soon he would be endangering his title

He never ate at the table always in his room or in the study. He was giving them all the time. Kentaru to see he understood the pain. But right now he was wanted in the presence of his father. His father was coming to him. He was looking over the attacks and knew what would happen soon. He heard the door and a growl.

"Son why are you never at the meals." Rei-inu looked and turned back around. He went back to work. He answered though.

"I figured that would have been obvious. I was giving Kentaru his space. Away from me, because I didn't want him uncomfortable." He said and went back to work. Feeling his father not leaving he knew why. If that was the case why make them stay. "I want to be able to see the child I helped create. He is half mine. I just want the other father to be able to stand it here." He said and then felt the approach of both his mother and the one they spoke of.

He just went back to looking over things and then growled. He knew once the man got here he would be tormented. Rei-inu looked at the table feigning interest in it when the door opened. He heard his mom and pretended he didn't hear them but the wolf knew better.

"Rei I don't get it. You said you wanted us here why…?" He stopped and saw a tear fall from the males face. He understood and sighed. His friend had felt his pain. His friend had felt the discomfort when he was near either him or the pup. Now he was distant from everyone. No one he talked had the boys scent. He only was mentioned when anyone was looking for him.

"I apologize if you wish to leave then go. I will not stop you." He said then walked from the room. He felt his friends aura turn to happiness. Once his friend left he howled his lose. He then resigned again and left the palace. He was hiding now. He found a cave and laid their. His pained aura and anger keeping all away.

Sesshoumaru was hurt by his sons rash actions and had every man demon or otherwise looking for him. No one found him. He informed all the lords to check their lands. But the North he didn't want to believe his son would go there. But now that nothing was being found he Figured he should.

"Sesshoumaru I got this feeling he doesn't want to be found." Said Kagome. She looked at her mate and saw the hurt. His son not wanting to come home.

"Why?" She smiled and looked at him.

"Rei-inu knew you to well. We all know you favored your black haired children. They were of the west. He knows he was not your first choice especially when you found out preferred males. Now what will you do since he has left. Now you show interest in your heir. He is hurting for two reasons. One his father favors and treats his brother better. Two he hurts his best friend. We all felt the discomfort in Kentaru's aura when Rei-inu was in the room. Think of what he went through. I would hide too. I would hide in the place no one would look. Go to him find him yourself. He wants you or Kentaru. I will inform Kouga." With that Sesshoumaru left.

Sesshoumaru thought back to every time he was with the children and knew what Kagome said was true. He did prefer Sekaru and Tenmaro He now realized Rika was also distant from him. He knew that was partially due to his favoring of the other two. Feeling the pain. He sped up. He would find his son and then try and make things right.

**Rei-inu**

He was curled in a ball. He heard all rustling about out side and heard the people calling for a search. He knew they were looking for him. He also knew that he didn't want to be found. So he hid in the back of the cave and hid his signature. He knew only two right now would find him. His father and his friend. But they wouldn't look for him.

He was drowning in his own depression and never noticed two figures enter the cave. One had brown hair the other silver. He had his back to them. The silver haired one walked forward and knelt down. Touching his shoulder making the boy jump He growled and turned. His eyes widened. He then looked away. Laying down again pain radiating off him.

"Coming only because I refused the title right?" He said in an emotionless voice. He felt them stiffen. He knew that it was true. He knew his mother talked him into leaving. But nothing would change. "I will only leave if I die. I know you think you will change but you won't. I won't leave." He said and closed his eyes.

"Then what of me Rei?" said Kentaru watching his friend. He knew his friend was stubborn. He also knew that he was part of the reason the boy was depressed. His conscious won't let him drop the guilt because of his discomfort.

"What of you? You hate me you want me to leave you and the child alone. So fine I will. I will only be here till the end which won't be long. I won't bother you anymore." He heard the wolf growl and then he was smacked but neither male moved. It was his sister.

"You just don't get it do you? He came because he was worried. Father may never change but Kentaru cares. He needs time. What is wrong with you?" Rei-inu looked away. He looked to the wall.

"You have it easy Sekaru. You have a mate that won't betray you. Children that are valid. Plus you will always have our father to back you. You're the daughter that was the west. Rika and me need to strive for father's attention. Mom has always needed to remind him we even exist. You will never know what it is like to be forgotten especially after I was found out. Now I have a friend that fears being alone with me. A father that loathes me and an invalid child plus another two timing 'mate'. But you're right I don't understand that he was worried. Why should he be? I betrayed him." He said and went back to his forgotten world.

"Because I want you to realize I forgave you. Because I was just as guilty as you." Said the wolf. But the one who really needed to talk was Sesshoumaru. He watched as the boy he helped bring into the world was destroying himself. Trying to figure out if he had should live or die.

Rei-inu sat there when he felt his brother and sister approach. He knew now it was going to be a lecture. He growled when they approached. He opened his eyes to reveal red rimmed eyes. He wanted to be alone. He wanted to be forgotten for once.

"Brother why are you…?" It was Rika the one like him. Also forgotten but not so much now. She was the Lady of the East. Father was proud. But Tenmaro he was jealous of. He growled more when his brother approached. Tenmaro froze. He didn't get it what had he done. Kagome and Kouga watched as the silver haired child got angrier and angrier. He went to lung when Kentaru tackled him.

"Rei stop he didn't cause you this pain. It was your father and I." The wolf called but Rei-inu attacked again. He had Tenmaro by the throat. Growling and in a rage. No one but Inukai and Sesshoumaru could stop him.

"You…you have everything. You have everything I wanted. All I w…" The tears running down his face and the rage overtaking him. His beast in control. He tightened his hold. He growled when Sesshoumaru went to attack but Kagome stopped him.

"Which son is the problem Sesshoumaru? Which do you wish to save? Will you prove Rei-inu right and kill him. Or will you distract him and then prove him wrong?" That made him stop. His first response was the boy was trying to kill his son. But he froze when the silver haired girl answered.

"Mom why ask? You know the answer. He has never called me or Rei his children. Sekaru and Tenmaro are his children. They are of the West. Father would never miss us if we didn't return at the end of the battle. You know this. If he cared you would never have had to remind him he has four children not two." Sesshoumaru cringed. His beast even felt the venom. Was he truly that bad? That was when he moved and slowed his pace then sprinted.

"Fight me Rei-inu. Prove to me that you wish me gone. Don't involve your siblings." He was in his perfection mode. Rei-inu charged. Growling at his sire. He swiped and bit. He still had some control. He pinned his father. He went to bite him when he heard his mother.

"DON'T!" He froze snarling but fighting back the tears. He would have killed his father. He saw the damage. He had barely been touched and his father had bite marks and scratches everywhere. He never once let them lose. Sesshoumaru groaned.

"Do you truly wish me dead? Rei-inu answer me. Not as the enraged child I see now. From the boy I helped bring into this world. I don't deserve the answer but answer me." He said wincing as he moved. Seeing his son calm down. He saw the rage still there. Rika scared for she had never seen the boy lose it so bad.

"For a long time I only wanted you to realize I was there. When I was little it was I asked you to play I received a growl signaling you were busy. If Tenmaro asked he got you out easily and it was only with him and Sekaru. Never me and Rika. Mom always had to watch us at night for we generally tried to runaway. She never told you for we all knew you would never care. As long as your son and Daughter were happy. Teens came and I grew cold and distant but you never noticed or cared. I was not your son. I was some child hanging around. Calling Tenmaro brother. You found out I liked males over females I was your mistake. Now that I am trying to vanish you want your heir back. Now I don't care. I wanted to be recognized as your son. A part of the pack not the mistake. Rika is a Lady of her own lands. So now you see her. I am now seen but as a mistake. I want one thing an answer. What am I a mistake or am I you son? Answer that and you will have yours." He said. Rika and the others were shocked. Sekaru watched as her brother glared at there father. Sesshoumaru was losing blood. Any who helped him were growled at. Sesshoumaru had to answer fast.

He was going to answer with what he first thought of. His son but then he searched and saw all the signs. His son had become him. A distant child with the Killing perfection he had wanted in a son. Then he had found out and become a mistake. Then the child and another title the bastard. He internally disowned the boy. He heard the growls when the other's attempted to help. He realized then his answer.

"I have a question for you? I will answer but I want to know how come you never confronted me before?" Rei-inu Lunged and dug his claws in.

"I did you growled and attacked. You told me I am not your son. You have one son and one daughter. I cried my self to sleep that night. Mom came to you that night and was about to leave with all of us remember?" Sesshoumaru thought back.

**Flashback**

**Rei-inu walked the halls as he was searching for his father. He got to the study to see his dad working. He walked up and watched. He knew his father had sensed him.**

"**Father why don't you like me?" The next thing he knew he was on the ground. A snarling father over him.**

"**I only have one son and one daughter. You are not my child." Said the Inu demon and then released the demon. Rei-inu ran and cried. Moments later Kagome came in screaming.**

"**What did you say!" Sesshoumaru was confused.**

"**What do you mean?" He asked and Kagome glared.**

"**You forgot that again! YOU HAVE FOUR CHILDREN NOT TWO! RIKA AND REI-INU ARE YOURS TOO! YOU GOT MAD BECAUSE HE ASKED WHY YOU IGNORE HIM! I WILL BE LEAVING AND NOT COMING BACK. NONE OF THEM WILL BE YOURS. IF YOU CAN'T REMEMBER THAT YOU HAVE FOUR CHILDREN!" She walked from the room and grabbed the children. Leaving the castle but never made it past the gate. Sesshoumaru blocked her. He apologized.**

**Flashback Ends**

Sesshoumaru was shocked he had forgotten. He felt real bad now he had promised to spend time with all of them. He continued to ignore and forget the other two. He now knew what he would say. He also knew no matter what he was dead. The boy would never believe him.

"I will answer then. I know your answer though. I see you as a son. My son and heir. Now do what you want Rei-inu Heir of the west my son. Finish what you started." He said and the boy lunged. Red covering his eyes. Claws out and ready to kill.

"DON'T PLEASE!" called Kagome and covering her mate.

"Kagome he will never return if he doesn't." Said the Taiyoukai. She laid on his chest. Neither noticed Inukai in the area in front of them. Inukai stared at his cousin. When the morning moon demon called out that caught their attention.

"You will kill your father cousin? Why? He ignores you. I realize this. I also know that you are being foolish. Will you kill your mother who has cared for you through all this?" Rei-inu stopped and though his mother always was there. His mother played for them when no one would. Shippo was also always there. As was Rin. He growled but his father needed to pay.

"NO but he needs to pay. Mother, Rika, Rin, and your family I will never hurt. Father will have to pay. He has done nothing for me and Rika. Ignored us. Made me heir when Ryutai never realized we existed. He made mother hide us. He showed our siblings. I am nothing to him. I am a mistake. I…" He roared to the moon and took off. He was in a blind rage. He would kill either himself or he would return and kill Sesshoumaru. Inukai followed his Cousin.

"Papa will he be okay?" asked Rika. She was scared. Her brother never got this bad.

"He has pinned all this away for years. He wants to vent it and now wanted satisfaction of taking out the reason. I can't be touched because of his mother. Inukai can return him but the problem is how long. Plus his other reason has yet to be solved. But he isn't helping." Said Sesshoumaru a he looked to Kentaru.

"I know he is upset. I also know I can't change his mind. I said what was needed. I forgive him. I just need to realize that we both wanted it and I was stupid and let him have me. I let him. I forgot I could carry till it was over. Now we have to wait for him to return." After that was said Inukai return carrying his cousin.

"I had to he was suicidal." He said and they walked to the Western Castle since it was closer. Once there they tied the boy up and waited. Kentaru sat at his friends side. Placing the pup next to Rei. Moments later the heir woke and felt his child next to him. He looked and saw his friend next to him. He looked down.

"I don't blame you anymore for what was a mutual thing. I let you take me and enter me. I let the fact I could conceive slip my mind for the release. But I don't like the idea we risked it again. Next time you surrender your body." He made a joke and the boy laughed.

"I'm sorry I am a fool I was losing my control." Said the young heir and then heard his mother enter the room. She walked to the bed side and smiled seeing her son back to normal. She was just checking on her mate. She noticed that the boy was awake and had to talk to him.

"You nearly killed your dad." She said and he bowed his head.

"I know I feel bad. He probably will truly disown me now. Once I am calmer I will be gone. No worries mom." He said and went to sleep again.

"He was truly hurt when you were after his head. He tried to make me move." Rei-inu looked confused. He was thinking and sighed.

"Why…?" Kagome smiled.

"You woke him up. You scared him. He didn't realize he hurt you and Rika so bad. He asked Rika about before he passed out. She said it didn't bother her because she was the tougher between the two of you. You got Sesshoumaru's attitude she has his barriers. I guess it took you snapping for him to see. But the truth will come out when he wakes. You beat him badly. I thought he would die. He is fine though. Now you rest. Your not going anywhere for a while." Said Kagome standing. She noticed her son looking at the child beside him. He really only wanted to be loved and noticed.

Rei looked to his pup and saw the child sleeping. He knew that the child didn't belong near him. For the one next to him had indirectly sad it. He didn't want hurt anyone anymore. He watched as the pup curled up to him. He nuzzled the child and let his last tear fall. _I will cry no more. I will become my father. No emotions and no females. No males either. My children are stolen from me. I am sorry my son._ He thought and went to sleep. He would get the stern hold on his beast and not let anyone in. No more. His friend would never be hurt and he would never be hurt.

"I know you don't blame me but I also know the child after this will never see me again. I will have to live with it. I will never see my pup again. So I guess once this is sorted out it is good bye." He said and then went to sleep. Sekaru watched as her brother froze is heart and changed to what their father became in front of the world. A block of ice. Cold and deadly. Kentaru was shocked to hear the cold tone and ran to Kagome.

**Kagome**

She heard the news and closed her eyes. She felt bad and hurt that her son felt it necessary to push others out of his life. To make it to where the feelings in his soul were blocked out. He would never let others close because of one mistake and what he had to endure. She knew the only way to make him realize the truth was for him to have solid proof. To have a life changing event that proved the opposite.

"Sesshoumaru I hope you are ready to face yourself. For you have caused your son to change dramatically. I hope you are ready for this." She said and kissed his head. She knew it would be days before the youkai woke. Now she knew that both males would be changed. This fight had better of changed her mate.

**One Week Later**

He woke and found a copy of himself in his study. Rei-inu only spoke when necessary and the demon boy was now his former self all because he ignored the child and forgot he existed. That and the one he saw as a friend had deserted him in fear. He felt the pain in his heart. He watched his child become more deadly and more cold.

"Kagome tell me this is a nightmare I will wake from." He said and Kagome shook her head.

"I wish it was my love. He feels alone and only wished to be cared for and not deserted. If you had acknowledge his existence. If Kentaru had not left. He would be the same child." Said the Lady and went to her son. She kissed his head and walked to her younger pups.

She felt the aura's in the palace all held guilt that their soon to be lord was cold and ruthless. All because of the mind of their lord and the former heir of the north. She knew that now one future was certain. Rei-inu would die in the fight against the reincarnation of Naraku. He would die because his heart would make him change sides. Unless something happened to change it.

She hoped that maybe there could be a change back. She watched as Sekaru Inukai and the others played with there children. She remembered Rei watching longingly but he would never have that. Now that he did it would never happen. Kentaru was down there and then she noticed Sekaru go into a trance. Moments later she ran.

She ran to her brother and tackled him to the ground. A tentacle went through her and into the ground. He went wide-eyed and was shocked. She screamed as it was removed. She whimpered and a blast erupted from her. She turned and saw the face of Kagura's son.

"So Sekaru you want to play. I don't think you can. For you have a whole in your shoulder." He laughed and she growled.

"I won't let you near Rika or Rei-inu. You will never hurt them. Or use them." She said as a pink aura surrounded her. She blasted the puppet. She was about to collapse, but fought it for she turned. "Brother please you are wanted. I want the old Rei back. I loved you brother. I miss your smile. He will come again and us your pain. I…" She collapsed and Rei-inu caught her. He carried her to her room.

"Sister I wish I could but the pain is what I must stop. I hurt everyone and scared them. My best friend was betrayed by me." He then was turned to see Rika there in tears.

"What about me huh? I don't even know you anymore brother. I miss your old self. You didn't do anything wrong. Yes you impregnated your best friend and he was scared. But he is over it. He is more scared now. He wants that one back. You Baka please I don't like this you." She begged and he looked away only to see his Kentaru. Yes he claimed the male. He fucked the guy twice and impregnated him once.

"I want the old one back this one even frightens our son. I am no longer in need of distance friend." Rei was confused but the sight of eyes behind his friend made him act. The boy sprinted and pulled the male away and found a spider. He growled and fought the demon.

"Stop him. The spider will turn him. That is what it is for." Said Sekaru when making her adopted son act. He knocked the boy over and the spider left. He noticed no marks or webbing. He stood and saw his friend stand.

"Why?" Asked the heir and his friend smiled.

"Because I wanted to. Because I felt the need to help a friend the father to the pup your sister holds. I told the council to shut up or die. You saved me and helped me I will not keep this child from you. Now change back please." He looked at the whimpering child and walked back. He felt all his barriers drop. His son was scared of him. He also felt the aura's around him and looked away finding an interesting wall.

"We all loved you the way you were. Now please." He looked at them showing the hurt in his eyes. The whimpering stopped. Kentaru hugged him and he tried to stop his tears.

"I…" His friend shook his head.

"Cry if you need to let it out. But don't hide from us." He said and then let his friend us his shoulder. But the boy never cried he was stopped by the look on his fathers face. Returning he now found his father had changed. He stood and turned to his sister. Healing the wound with his healing powers. Then walked out. He needed to think.

He realized he was attracted to his friend but didn't want to continue a trend he noticed. But he couldn't help it. He knew the next time they did have sex he would be the bitch. But he could careless as long as they were fucking. He also noticed he felt even worse when Tenmaro was around and would leave when he entered a room.

Growling and in need of something to fuck he wondered the halls only to find his brother and father talking. He noticed the tension meaning he was noticed and then. He whimpered. He knew he had hurt his brother.

"I guess I am a monster. I hurt my friend and brother." That was all he said and went to his room. His father heard it and grabbed Tenmaro. He looked away and listened.

"You..." Rei interrupted his father.

"I know Kentaru has forgiven me. I also know you have. Tenmaro I know never will because he knew of my jealousy for the longest time. I acted on it for once. He will for ever fear me and never want me around. I know this and will stop bothering him." He said and left. He still had a hard on.

Walking in his room he noticed the crib and his friend. Kentaru sleeping in the bed and the pup in the crib. He smiled and went to the couch. He laid down on the couch and moments later he felt a pulling at his pants. Looking down he saw his friend.

**Morning**

He felt better but he noticed in the passion he had marked the male. Plus he had a feeling the male carried again. He groaned. But loved that he was relieved. Now he would be glade if they talked ever again. The problem though was they went another round that morning. He entered the male again and rode the boy for at least another hour.

He could take no more for a while. He now needed food and rest but first he would need to speak to his Kentaru. When he finished eating he found the wolf and the wolf's father speaking. Kouga left after seeing Rei-inu. Rei approached slowly. He knew from the aura the boy was okay.

"Well I guess I am not leaving soon." Rei-inu heard the sarcasm and would soon regret fucking the boy. He knew they were going to fight.

"I won't hold you hear. I won't make you do anything. You can leave and mate another. You don't have to even leave your son with me. I came to apologize. For the mark if you didn't want it. I see now that you didn't." He said and went to leave. He was going to shut the world off again. But Kentaru didn't let him leave.

"Why?" He asked

"Why did I fuck you again? I wasn't going to. I was going to sleep on the couch when you decided you wanted sex. Why did I mark you? That should be obvious I want you. Why am I blocking everything out? I have nothing left. After you leave I know no one will want me. I have no heir and no mate. I guess I am meant to be my father." He said and stared to the moon.

"Why are you so determined that I don't want this?" Kentaru asked.

"Because your aura says so. I can see smell and feel the pain of hurt and betrayal. You can't hide from me." He said and then heard his friend laugh.

"You think its you maybe it was someone else. I was just told my mother found my father and told him that I am a filthy male whore. All because I let you fuck me not once but three times. I feel betrayed by her not you. I wanted this. My remark was sarcastic because it was meant to be a joke." Said the male and looked to his mate.

"I guess it would make sense still. If you truly believe this a mistake let me know. I will fight it but I will let you go." He said and this time left. His silver hair in his wake flying with the wind. He found his sisters and brother. Like always looking at the scene longing for that to be him in there watching children and enjoying life.

"I belong to a fight that will never end. I am the Heir of The Western Lands." He said and left.

_Wow what a turn. Well like dislike Review. Any way I will put here the child listing. Who's is who's._

_Sesshy Kagome Children oldest to youngest. Even the given._

_Shippo_

_Rin_

_Tenmaro_

_Sekaru_

_Rei-inu_

_Rika_

_Plus twin that I have yet to name_

_Sango Inu Yasha_

_Inukai_

_Sanomaru_

_Kohanna_

_Plus one more_

_That's all see you next chappie._


	15. Author's Note

Sorry my dear fans. I have a little bit of writers block on this story. I need to address a few things then will return to this story. Or if you would send me ideas that would be great. Thanks.

DarkenaNeko


	16. Chapter 15

_This will be a mix. Mostly Sesshy and Kags. But I will answer some questions. Here we go._

**Chapter Fifteen**

Rei was walking to his room when he saw his brother. He looked down and walked by. Tenmaro noticed his brother go into indifference and walk by. He also noted that he first held a pained aura. Rei was about to round the corner when a hand grabbed his shoulder.

"Rei I need to apologize. I am scared because of what happened. I am also not going to pin it on you. I knew the moment I walked into that cave you had a chance of attacking. You were angry and needed a vent. I forgive you. I was being stupid." He said and Rei nodded and continued on his walk. He heard the Servants talking about the twins.

He was heading for the study for his usual workings. His father would be there already.

**Sesshoumaru**

He felt his son coming for the usual retreat. He would work on the battle plan for the battle with Naraku's reincarnation. He hated thinking of the bastard. He wanted Rika. He also felt his mate coming. Having wanted to talk anyway. He let her come. He currently was working on his reports of the guard. Moments later two figures walked in.

"Kagome?" He asked and she smiled. He had yet to get over being cold in his heir's presence. Even Tenmaro could not chip the ice around the heart of the youkai. She had to laugh. Her son grabbed what he wanted and left. She knew he was aware of them needing to talk alone.

"How are you feeling?" She asked and he nodded to her.

"I'm fine." She walked to him and sat on the desk.

"You seem upset. Is something wrong?" She asked knowing she was part of it.

"Yes you are keeping me from my work." She pouted and kissed his lips. He kissed back and made a low growl. He deepened it. She knew this was dangerous. She was soon going to be in heat. Her desire was in a danger zone. Pulling back she nuzzled his neck

"Sessh I can am…" He smiled. He knew what the problem was he had enough pups. He just needed the pleasure. He was not going to risk the chance she conceives He wanted to toy plus he want the twins to grow up first. That still didn't mean he couldn't bed her. She didn't want it now though.

"I can wait dear." He said and kissed her again. Pushing against her. She moaned as the kiss deepened. Through out the years she has discovered he loves being in his study when they mate. It was his personal favorite place to make her scream. Much like the love of being in true form and mating.

The growl of pleasure erupted and he kissed her neck begging for her to cave. Her will was bending not breaking. She was not going to mate now for two reasons. One the twins would want lunch and two she was not willing to risk conception. She had the last two. She swore she needed to fix the demon. He was shoving his lower half against her. The pleasurable friction made both moan.

"Sesshoumaru…Please…stop…" She couldn't help it. The need was growing. The burning need was making her melt. He was becoming too much. After about a half hour they were done. All his work on the floor and they were panting. He had his pants on the floor. He smirked.

"I guess I couldn't wait. I also know that we both needed this." He said and stood. Kissing her and smiling. Then he heard the twins. She quickly got her kimono closed and went to the pups. She rolled her eyes. _Horny ass baka. He acts like a teenage boy that has just discovered the opposite sex. Damn it. I know this will only get worse. I need a break. But if I leave I will be rapped._ She thought and dealt with the twins.

She reorganized the servants so hers was female. Also checking the type of demon so no sex would happen. Finally getting to rest she went to read a book. The twins with her she went to the garden. Her little pups were her life. The daughter in which she named Tenshi. The reason for that is she is more miko then Youkai. Plus the coloring of her marking's and hair.

The boy she pretty much named already Junior. But they called him Sesshimaru little change but not much. He had the silver hair and maroon markings. The sky blue highlights she loved her children. Her son was still sleeping. Tenshi was the awake one. She grabbed her daughter and fed her. Then grabbed the chibi-Sesshy and left. Once in her mates study she placed the pups near their father and smiled.

"He does look a lot like me." He always said that. All she could do is beam with pride.

"Well aren't you the proud father. Sango has her new three and I have my twins. They have two girls this time. Both girls took after mom." He rolled his eyes.

"Inukai will be here shortly. He wants to discuss something with me about the guards." Looking curious she heard the anger.

"One tried to kill Rei-inu's son. The other flirted with Inukai and his mate. They are all under the influence of the spiders." She nodded and let her pure energy fly. She had a clouded blue tint to her eyes. Not harming friends she closed her eyes. They heard several screeches around the palace. He looked and saw at least two spiders drop from the study ceiling alone.

"No problem." She said and then saw what she had done.

"Wow I had no idea they were even here. This is not good. They are drawn in by the negative energy of the people here." She said. She walked to the pups and kissed them. Her mate smiled. He felt the boy they were expecting coming quicker. He never knew his aunt was that powerful?

"Aunt did you do that?" Asked the shocked boy.

"Of course I am. I purified a complete Shikon Jewel that the original Naraku tainted. His quest for the Priestess Kikyo as his mate. Now that was draining plus purifying him. I have no doubt though you could out do me." She said and smiled. "Ask your mate on my abilities. I won't deny that at first I was not much of a challenge." She said and the emotionless child left. He knew the problem was addressed. His Aunt had just wiped out the spiders in the land.

"That was impressive. Didn't know you could do that." Said the Taiyoukai. She smiled and kissed him. She walked to her spot and sat. The pups sleeping near mom and dad. Sesshoumaru had to think. His mate just wiped out all the spiders from the castle to every border.

She was not even tired. Her energy was barely touched. She was powerful. This was even not counting Youkai. She had no jewel either. Sesshoumaru watched as she read a book and then started to write for a while. He knew her routine. After the pups are given lunch they would go to the garden. She would be there till dinner. After that it was bed. He would be given time to think on her ever growing energy.

**Kagome**

She sat there thinking her mind wandering and thinking on her power. She had been fine after the display. Not even a bit tried. This made her think. Before she would have second guessed herself before. What had done that? As she thought. She heard a voice that sounded like the monk.

_Kagome you need to wake up._ She was confused. She swore she was awake. Her life was fine. She was with her true love and had beautiful pups. She swore she was hearing her old friend Miroku telling her to wake up.

_That's confusing. I am awake._ She went back to reading and didn't hear the voice again. She stood when it was time to feed the pups and grabbed them.

"I will see you at lunch right?" she asked and received a nod. Something now was bothering her. Upon leaving she heard another voice she was certain was dead.

_Child ye must wake. Ye are needed._ Keade was dead. She had been for years. Now Rin was helping the new miko in the village. Something was not right. She was hearing voices. What was happening? She was awake this was her life. Hell she was certain she was going insane.

She had fed the twins and herself and was headed to the gardens the voices had stopped and were quiet. She reached the garden and saw her friend Sango there. Sango had her girls out playing in grass. She smiled and they sat down. They talked for awhile.

**Elsewhere**

Kagome lay sleeping in her sleeping bag. Everyone was concerned. She had woken from her dream and was fine till that night. When she had been on the hill. She fell asleep and never woke. Sesshoumaru had brought her back to the group and they had been watching her since. She was not waking. He heard on occasion scream his name in pure ecstasy. He smelled her arousal. But he was hurting she was not waking.

Inu Yasha watched in pure horror as his lived a dream world. He heard her intimate moans as well as calls for his brother. She loved him. He knew it. He knew she long for the completion the lord would give her. But knew that if she woke he would lose her. For she would wish to be with the demon. Sesshoumaru too had been longing for the girl seeing her like this drove him made.

Inu Yasha noticed something as well. A couple of days ago Kagome said something. It was about him and the slayer mating. Sango blushed and looked away. The monk glared at him but then calmed. They knew it would not happen. But the thing is it could. Miroku was sleeping with another. Kanna had stopped by the village. Miroku and the young void demon had fucked for the entire night.

Kanna was with child. Should birth the pup in about two weeks. Rin her twin was also there angry at the monk for his betraying his friends. But Kanna was happy. Kanna would show soon and take the monk away. Sango was not unaware of the relationship. She had ended the marriage. The child was still in her though. Miroku admitted that he was wrong. Sango ended it with the others present.

Sesshoumaru insisted he be present. Now the slayer was pregnant with the child of a monk that was no longer her husband. Now she was alone to raise the children within her. Inu Yasha saying he would help. She blushed maybe they could mate. He wouldn't mind having her. He would pup her if they did.

They all looked to the girl sleeping and occasionally making noise. They figured out what happened. Kikyo as a last desperate act put the girl in a spell to make her sleep. She would either die of starvation or live if she woke. They had to wait and see.

Sesshoumaru walked to her and kissed her lips. The passion and love in the kiss made her moan. He knew if the dream reflected it that it could be anyone. The issue was when she spoke. He hoped she would say his name. He pulled back to let the girl talk.

"Sesshoumaru." She said and he smiled. He did love her. He wanted to mate her and now. But wouldn't do so till the girl woke.

"Kagome you must wake. Your life depends on it." He said and kissed her again. Sitting by her he laid down.

_Sorry short chappie but couldn't think of much else._


	17. The real new beginning

_Okay back to this story. I am going to post this and probably place Kagome's dream on hold to work on the Sequel for A New Life. To let you know that sequel will deal mainly with the children for you fans out there. Here we go._

_Brief lime._

**Chapter Sixteen**

She still had yet to wake and Sesshoumaru was worried. He knew she could very well die soon. He didn't want to lose her. Now that he had the courage to tell her. He watched as she winced. Her dream world must be hurting her. She was living a dream right now. He bent and kissed her head.

"Kagome please wake up. You are in a dream." Said the Taiyoukai. He watched as she seemed to stir. This had happened many times. So it was nothing new. He waited hoping but not putting money on it. He watched as her breathing seemed to become irregular. He watched as she was fighting for her eyes to open.

"This is new she is trying to wake." Said Miroku. Sesshoumaru was still at her side. His heart racing. He would die for her to just return to him. He watched as she opened her eyes and then he saw the movement on her back. The spider attached to her neck. Sesshoumaru growled and killed it.

"What was…?" Inu Yasha never finished he saw his brother grab the remains of a spider. He growled looking around he noticed hundreds more.

"I wonder. She is still somewhat asleep. Right?" They nodded he smirked. "Kagome please the spiders are overrunning us." She let the power loose. Her miko powers killing all the spiders in the village. After that she woke. Her eyes open and confused. Her mind believing Keade and Miroku dead.

"You are s…" Sesshoumaru looked at her with a displeased look and then grabbed her hand knowing right now her mind was still believing the dream.

"Kagome all that you believe to have happened hasn't yet. Or may never. The children you know of are not here except Rin and Shippo. Miroku is alive and no longer a threat to Sango thought she carries his child still. You and I are not mates…yet." The last whispered in her ear. She was shocked.

"You mean…You really want to?" He nodded and she smiled.

"I love you Kagome." He said and kissed her she kissed back.

"Well one thing is down now what about the whole thing of children?" Asked Sango confused.

"Oh in the dream world I had nine pups. I count Rin and Shippo in. They other seven are Sekaru Tenmaro Sesshimaru Tenshi Rika and Rei-inu. You Sango with Inu Yasha have Five I don't remember the names of two. The three were Sanomaru Inukai and Kohanna. The three I remember because they are called the Chaos Bringer's." Sango and Sesshoumaru were shocked.

"Why would I have them?" Kagome looked down.

"Because of the emotional trauma. Miroku killed your unborn child. He also betrayed you. Then he wanted to destroy your honor. So being a Moon Demon of the Morning you brought three children into the world and they each had green markings. I in my dream am the Moon Demon of the night." Sesshoumaru laughed.

"In dream and reality my dear miko. You changed not two nights ago. Your family is by the god tree." Said the lord. He explained what happened to them. She sighed.

"Also for me your dream was right I am a Moon demon. But found out something different. We are truly sisters. Mom told me. Kohaku was the cousin. But we grew up together. Also I was betrothed long ago to Inu Yasha. But I don't mind." Said Sango. She laughed and Kagome was happy. Sango told her that Inu Yasha and her were actually getting closer.

"So will I be seeing the three soon?" asked Kagome Sango blushed.

"What about you miss Taisho?" Kagome and Sango laughed. Sesshoumaru held her from behind. He kissed her neck and she moaned.

"I would love to start on our nine pups. Plus make you mine. So part of your dream becomes reality.

Miroku smiled and looked to the door where Kanna walked in well into a pregnancy. Kagome froze. Eyeing the void demon and questioned her. Sango told her the girl was no threat and that Miroku was not the Sex fiend of Kagome's dream. He actually was quiet faithful to the demon. That unless asked by his mate only bedded her.

"I guess it was playing off your lecherous ways monk." Said Sesshoumaru. Miroku laughed. In the doorway was Kagura. Kagome blew her off the other's questioned it except Miroku who had heard the reason.

"To answer the question. Let's Say in the world Kagome was at Kagura was apart of your family." Kagura even turned. Kagome drew up the image in her mind world of Inukai and Kagura.

_Dream world_

_He had killed everyone but the monk. The monk was in shock. Miroku had not expected such power from one boy. Inukai had only made a couple of swings and killed all but him. Miroku was scared. He never felt this much fear since his wind tunnel grew. He was alone again and now he was face to face with death. Death came in the form of a rare demon boy at that._

"_You come to harm my mother and think you can get away with it." He smirked. Inukai at times had a sick sadistic personality. He was showing it currently. Miroku was almost pissing his pants. Inukai laughed._

"_I think I will let you live and just castrate you so you can never pleasure a female again." He said and used his acid to torture the man and leave. He left the monk there holding where he used have a dick. It was eaten away by the acid. He screamed in pain and passed out. Inukai was headed to the palace._

_As he approached he could tell a few things one Kagura had watched the entire time and now was fully aroused. Two he had new cousins on the way, and three he needed to bath. He had a feeling the monk needed to be brought to the medical wing then thrown in the dungeons._

"_You servant tell the guards that the new lord in the fields needs medical attention then needs to be thrown in the dungeons. I will inform my uncle of this." The servant nodded and walked away. He headed to the baths and felt the wind demoness following. He could have some fun with this. Deciding against it he stopped._

"_You know even with all the smells I have bothering my nose I can still sense you." He said and turned around. Her arousal spiked shaking his head he walked to the bathes._

_Inukai hated being followed but if she thinks spying on him will win him she had another thing coming. He used his acid whip and pulled her in the water. Tightening the hold on her throat he growled._

"_I can kill you now. Why do you watch me?" He asked and she tried to answer but couldn't loosen the hold he allowed her to speak._

"_You interest me." She said and he released her and motioned for her to leave. When she didn't he growled. Only furthering her want._

"_You can spy on me later bitch I need to think." She didn't move. "I am to…" She pounced him and kissed him. His claws went to rip her apart. She stepped back and left. He growled and washed off._

"_That whore needs to leave me be." His markings sky blue again. He looked around and slid down in the water. He groaned and washed off. Moments later he dressed and left. He left a note on his uncles desk and headed for his room. Half way there he stopped and looked behind him._

"_What do you want Kagura?" He asked and pinned her to the wall. Sniffing her he smelled the girl was in heat. He groaned and left._

"_Inukai please." She begged and he growled._

"_Don't push me wench." He growled out his markings flashing feeling the affect of the heat. He knew that back in the clearing he spared her because he was interested but now he was paying for it._

"_Please you are the only one I want." She said and he grabbed her. He took her to his chambers._

"_You want this you better not think I…" She silenced him and he stripped the demoness. He stripped and pinned her to the wall entered the female and pounded her core. By now his beast had kicked in and wouldn't stop. Kagura moaned and screamed. He was rough and violent but it didn't matter._

"_INUKAI!" She came and felt him release and mark her. She was content and went to sleep. He was already out. Neither seemed to notice they were still connected. He was still buried in her._

_End Dream world_

Kagura smiled knowing if that did happen she would welcome his body the boy was amazingly good looking. Powerful and looked like an awesome fuck. She would willingly carry a child for the boy.

"So in that world I fuck and mate the child of Inu Yasha. Interesting. If he looked that good and was that strong. I would." She said and smirked.

"Trust me Kagura if that was your only criteria you would be begging with the rest of the female population. He was like his uncle." Said Kagome and Sesshoumaru was proud.

"Who trained all the children?" asked Inu Yasha.

"You Sesshoumaru or any available general. Sesshoumaru mostly Especially Rei-inu Inukai and Tenmaro." With each child she mentioned their picture showed. She showed the other's as well. Saying their names. She then went to the grand children she remembered. They all liked the looks.

"Question if me and Kanna were together and bad. What happened…" Kagome looked down.

"There were three main problem children One I don't know the name of. But he was to be Rika's mate." The picture showing. "Then there was the twin's Mira and Kanna." She said they showed. "But the lead is actually…Kagura's you're a bastard in that world. You had several children with several females and male's that can. Mainly sex demons. You also loved having partner's in front of Kanna." Kanna laughed nodding.

"Because it is arousing. Especially when it is while he is with me." She said affirming it. Kagome rolled her eyes. Sesshoumaru smirked.

"Actually dear. Demon's unlike humans don't mind the idea of being open when mating. If the idea of another male bedding your mate aroused you then you would watch after informing them. I would love nothing else then to see you bedding another female then having me." He whispered in her ear she blushed. She was actually aroused by the idea of seeing Sesshoumaru take another male especially in front of her.

**Hours later**

She yet again sat on the hill this time Sesshoumaru with her. Ten minutes ago they had mated for the first time. She had informed him of her liking and he said next time they would do so. She smiled. They agree it would not be often. She also was aware of the children in her. She prayed that her little ones come and that her dream was no vision. She wouldn't care if the boy was gay. Hell she was not knew to the idea of men having sex. She would support her son no matter.

She also had a feeling Sango and Inu Yasha would soon be mates. Her mind reeling on the prospect of the dream being sort of right. But one question remained. If the trauma was not present would the Chaos Bringer's come? She was concerned. Inukai was one of her favorite nephew's. He was not the same with out the ability of having green marking's.

Sighing she stood and looked to her mate. She knew now her life would be happy. Maybe in a few years she will see the world here turn out like the dream one after all. One dream came true for her. The dream of being the love for a vicious Taiyoukai. He held her and they flew to her new home in the west.

**Sixteen Demon Years later**

Inukai walked the halls. He had ended up with the green markings and Sky blue ones when calm. Just the previous night he mated Kagura. The wind witch was pregnant. He smirked. His brother mated the daughter of Kouga and his sister the best friend to the wolf.

Rei-inu was the male mate to Kentaru and they were expecting. Rei-inu also bedded a female for the other lords though they knew the boy's preferred mate. His mom had one older then him. A hanyou named Kohaku for her cousin. Kohaku was a good boy. He loved life like his former.

Sanomaru and Tenmaro were the trouble makers. Tenmaro was settled but on occasion had a swing for trouble and bedded another. Sanomaru was the more sane. After Okaimi came he settled and was forever with her.

Sekaru and Rika were happily mated. Kouga and Ayame broke up and Kouga was now the father to four pups. Two girls and two boys. He was not like Sesshoumaru. He knew of all four. He paid attention to each of them. His eldest of the four was his heir.

Rika had three two girls and a boy plus at least two more on the way. Her beloved dragon mate couldn't keep his hands off her.

Tenshi and Junior were six and playing in the gardens. They loved the out doors. Tenshi was the talk of males and females as well. She being a dead even split of the moon and west. Junior the copy of his father was also one to talk about. The parents knew they would be having issues when the two grew older.

Sango had two more. One boy that had black hair amber eyes like his big brother. He was named Kyden. The second was a girl. Inkira had silver hair and brown eyes. Her markings like her older sisters. Her manners were like her mother till you got her angry then look out. She became daddy's little girl. Trained by her father and mother. Plus her uncle and siblings. She knew how to fight. Kyden was the same except he was going to be one of the guard.

Kagome looked to the life in her palace. Feeling the last child growing in her. She knew what gender the child was also it was going to be more like her. The child was female. She was going to possess her mother's looks and powers. Kagome also knew one more thing. The child was Midoriko reborn.

**Ten years later**

Junior had found a neko near the castle and had to mate her. He gave her his pups and mated her. He informed his family that night. His sister Tenshi found a Tenshi demon and gave birth turns out she liked both genders for a fox demon also caught her eye. The fox was the male. Turns out Tenshi are like sex demon's the can bare no matter the gender.

Kyden was like Rei and had a male sex demon as a mate. Inkira was mated to another neko funny was turns out Kilala had a brother that had a human form. Shippo and his spirit wolf had two more litters in over the years. Shippo was a very proud father. His elder children were well trained in all there abilities.

Rika and her mate stood next to the mini Sesshoumaru. He had become quite the wanted male as predicted. The last child was in front of her brother with his pups. Her name Midori and she had amazing abilities with miko powers. Her black hair waving in the wind. The black tail with silver shining. Her blue eyes closed. She was the mirror image of her mother.

Inukai and Kagura had about ten children in all though the Chaos Bringer had yet to tire of his mate. She of him. They had left to one of the minor lords castle and ruled their. The lord was a traitor. He had forced himself on Tenshi. She was pregnant till she found a way to kill the pup. Her mate was not happy.

Sanomaru had moved to the north. They found a place in the woods to call home. It is said they have a small village there. Inukai had confirmed that and now knows that Sanomaru just stopped needing other females to please him.

Kohanna and her mate had become ambassadors for the West. Kohanna had two litters and now is done with mothering. Eight pups in total. Dead even split on the boys and girls. Hakkaku is proud.

Inkira had twins and is expecting more but is not going to have anymore after that. She is proud though. Her mate has his son and is training him on the animal form.

Tenmaro and his moon demon mate had at least ten pups but no one knows for sure. He said he would remain on the moon unless needed. He and his mate had moved from the village. Turns out she knew the entire time and didn't mind for she was bedding the head of the village. Plus they enjoyed the demon ways. She mother at least on litter from another.

All the children though stood on ground in front of the gate to the Palace of the moon. In the time between when they parents conceived and the older children's sixteenth Miroku gave Kagura a child. The reincarnation of Naraku was born. Not whole though. He still wanted Rika. But now he had eyes also on Inkira and Tenshi.

The children knew in one month they would have a battle. But they would need to wait for the last of the pups to be born. The children were ready. Sekaru informed all of them at least two would not make the return trip. She also informed them it would be Tenmaro and Sanomaru. But she didn't know why.

_End of the story. Sorry. But question Sequel? I could but I will leave that for you. Or you could take one story off my hands. I think some of you could handle it. Maybe do a better job on the sequel. If you need help with the new children let me know._


End file.
